


An Assassin’s Touch: The Rapture of a Rogue

by Oshiwott



Series: Dirty Saucy DnD Times [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 55,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshiwott/pseuds/Oshiwott
Summary: This is a fan work of my actual DnD Character and his Mentor. It was requested by my DnD mates to do it and I said "Why not?"But An Assassin's touch is a story of Biero going through rigorous training to get stronger for an upcoming mission. But in the midst of quirky encounters, his group of adventurers, mishaps and new faces ... He will have some great encounters with his mentor (Who is really an ***hole in the actual DnD. But fan service strikes the iron while it's hot. lol)
Relationships: Biero Siannodel/Elias Winterbrew, Rogue / Assassin
Series: Dirty Saucy DnD Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Smudged

Biero Siannodel is a Two-Hundred Sixty year old wood elf man with bronze brown skin, long black braids, hazel brown eyes, with a fair muscular body builds weighing One-Hundred Eighty pounds and a height of Six foot and Two inches. An Ideal wood elf of the Forest that people would pay to see. Especially with his clan being a very popular piece of history, but that is a story for another day. Biero had just got through an adventure with his crewmates that involved rescuing a Dwarf that gave them a mission to deliver cargo. The journey had been long and painful at moments. When he reached the town of Phandalin, he wasn’t as excited to be back as he remembered that he had to meet up with the Town Hall Master along with the crew he acquired for the simple turned problematic mission. As he shook the thought off and walked to the entrance of the town, Sildar Hallwinter would greet him and the others at the front gate. “The Group with no name… How are you? Where have you been? I have men ready to go and assist us with the search and retrieval of Gundren Rockseeker.” The group had replied to the man in a disorient order as Biero folded his arms and waited for them to move on with subjects. “Why much luck has been blessed with you. It’s unfortunate that he is in a deep sleep … but what can we do about that, right? Well since you have found him that gives me more time to do the quest I was requested to do. I will be leaving right now but the Town Hall Master requests your audience in his hall. I suppose you all will be going since he has asked. He’s rather impatient since it seems to be a dire situation. I also put a word in and have you rooming at an Inn here, the Stonehill Inn. The master said you will need the rooming for a week or longer, however long he may need you.”

Biero shrugged as he looked at the man geared to leave the town for adventure. The rest of his crew chattered with the man and got info on what their next move would be. He would take a couple sniffs of the fresh air and curl up in his face as he smelled stench. He looked around and began to sniff under his hood. As soon as he took a sniff, he coughed hard. He had forgotten that they had been out for eight days and seven nights looking for the dwarven man to go through Goblins, Wild Beasts, BugBears, A Doppelganger, a Grick and other assortments of Beasts and Monsters. Just the thought of all the blood, guts and body odor had him shaking. “I need a bath… I need to bathe away a weeks’ worth of stench. I cannot believe I almost forgot about being clean… I guess that’s the perk of being with a semi-incompetent group. We had a simple job… deliver the cargo… and we still… THE CARGO!” Biero spoke to himself. As he fell out of his self thought, Sildar had finished checking with the group and began to ride off on his horse south of the town. Everyone decided to go their separate ways for the morning and do what they can or sleep in early. Biero’s list wasn’t too long as he said he was going to pay a visit to Sister Garaele, Visit the Barthen’s Provisions to check on the cargo and update Ander and Thistle who work there, Go to the Stonehill Inn and get his room for the week or so and then lastly bathe in hot water.

With his mind list made up and his hood on, he made his journey to the Shrine of Luck to speak with Sister Garaele. Sister Garaele was another elf, a high elf to be exact, who resided in Phandalin and enjoyed the frequent visits of Biero. She would see him walking by to fill his water pouch and smile as she stepped out of her temple to greet him.

“Biero! Welcome back to Phandalin. I say it feels like it has been a while since I have seen your face around here.”

“It has been a while Sister Garaele. It is good to see you again.” Biero said to her as she walked up to him and gave him a cultural kiss from cheek to cheek as a salutation. She smiled at him as he held a stale face. Usually he would return the greeting but his mood was down a bit.

“I see you have brought more friends with you” she said as she gestured the rest of the team standing behind him. He would look back and see them lined up while the Goliath, named Lori, held Gundren Rockseeker. Biero would wince under the hood as Lori spoke in a jokingly manner.

“Why, Biero … who is this woman? I didn’t know you had a lady at your side. And you’re sharing kisses? What a charmer of secrets.”

Biero would grunt and roll his eyes as Sister Garaele would chuckle and speak to the tall Goliath.

“Biero is a friend of mine and the Temple, nothing more or serious as you think” she said with a wink. “Anyone who is a friend of Biero is a friend of mine and welcome to use the temple here.”

With a couple of chuckles from the team members, Biero would look at Garaele with a serious sullen look. She would return the look with a concerned one and ask him “What is wrong?” Biero would look at her and begin to speak in Elvish Tongue. _“Sister Garaele … First I need you to take care of Gundren. We found him inside of an abandoned castle and he hasn’t waked up from the slumber since we rescued him. I feel that he may be under a spell or a trance. Secondly, I need for you to instill a prayer for me. I have done something and I need forgiveness. I ask you because I serve no god or deity as I have lost my faith many years ago.”_

_“Biero … Have them lay him on the table in the very front of the temple. I will do my best and care for him. All will be forgiven and you can say a prayer if you would like… yet you are right, you may receive no blessings to help you. So I will devote a prayer to Tymora for you. But what will you offer her?”_

Lori looked at the Tiefling and chuckled in conversation with her. “Oh my gods Althea, Biero is speaking another language. What other secrets does he hold?”

“Be quiet Lori, It is none of your concern.” The Tiefling, named Althea, said to the Goliath sharply.

Sister Garaele chuckled a bit and put a finger up to put a pause to their conversation. “My apologies if our traditional language seems informal for you. If you may, can you deliver the dwarven man safely to my table in the temple? Please and Thank You.”

Biero shook his head as they went inside the temple with the dwarf man; he then searched his bag for something to offer to Tymora. He rustled a bit and decided to give Garaele a ration of dried fruits, meats and vegetables. She would happily accept and put the rations in a stowaway inside the temple. When she came back out, she grabbed his hands and closed his eyes. As she got connected with her god, her eyes suddenly opened and glowed.

“Your night will be hell and your week will be a torrent of torture, but you will survive and come out stronger than you ever were before. Be blessed.” She said before her eyes returned to normal. Biero looked at her with a faint smile but still felt disappointed in the results of the prayer. “This must be what is meant for me… hell for not serving a god… But where were they when I needed-” he said in his thoughts before cutting it and shaking his head. “Thank you Garaele. I will be on my way now” he said with a nod as he left the temple. Garaele waved him goodbye and shouted to him. “Do not be a stranger! Come and seek guidance whenever you need to here.” With the end of that, he made his way up the path passing villagers while heading to Barthen’s Provisions. After a moment of walking, he made it to the entrance and decided to go and check a certain spot the Goliath casted a spell to ward off thief from stealing the cargo they towed in town. When he got to the spot, he noticed the carriage was gone and began to panic a bit. He then calmed down and looked for footprints and wheel tracks, to which the prints have faded away. “FUCK! Someone has stolen the cargo we transported… meaning the quest is extended even more. Without the cargo or Gundren present to Ander and Thistle, we won’t get paid. I won’t get paid!” He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist to his side. “I won’t be able to return to the guild in peace… FUCK!!!” He then thought to himself that he can ask and see if Ander and Thistle had seen any activities and tell them the truth on what happened.

As he turned to go to the entrance of the Provisions shop he was met with a solid punch to his right jaw, making him twist and flinch from the hit before he was grappled from behind with an arm choking him and a dagger to his neck with the tip poking on his skin. “Why haven’t you responded to us? It has been almost a week since we had word with you. You were instructed to inform us when you arrived in Phandalin” a deep voice said aggressively as it toyed with the dagger in his neck. Biero responded harshly. “When I arrived, we were immediately dispatched on finding our source for he was stolen by some goblins and bugbears.”

“We? Who are we?” The voice asked.

“It is me, along with other incompetent members. They rushed with importance of finding the supplier of the quest since he was abducted” Biero replied disgusted as he knew the voice.

“You might as well be incompetent with the lot since you cannot follow simple instructions; you show much inconsideration to the guild. That is probably why your clan ceased to exist, you couldn’t protect them because of your ignorance” the voice insulted and mocked. Biero gritted his teeth and got angry.

“SHUT THE HELL UP! You don’t know what I have been through! You don’t know what I have lost! So FUCK YOU ELIAS!”

“Calm your tits Biero, you know you are already on your last straw with the guild and they made some decisions for you … that is why the guild has assigned me here to this location. I am here to instruct and observe you, to see if you were willing to learn the next steps or put you down with the rest of your clan.” Elias said swiftly without a care.

“Then go ahead and finish the job now! You are already close enough” Biero said to him before the pressed dagger was removed from his neck. Elias let Biero go from the choke hold and shoved him to the ground making the male elf look at his instructor. Elias Winterbrew was an eladrin male of a different clan from Biero. A Three Hundred year old eladrin that was Six foot Three tall, brown skinned with brown eyes that complimented his tattoos and lips, medium black braids pulled into a bun that was accompanied by a clean cut goatee, weighing Two-Hundred Twenty pounds with a better muscular build than Biero. His body encased in black leather clothing as he looked down at Biero with disgust.

“I would have ended you moments ago. Hell, I could have ended you as soon as you walked into the town. Has being with that group made you weaker and idiotic?”

Biero looked at him as he got up. “Hell no, I have been smart and agile just as I have been taught.”

“Well you seem to be getting rusty. A dull blade is a dead one.”

Biero would suck his teeth at Elias as he looked at him face to face.

“Meet me in town at nightfall. I will be shaping you into a better Rogue. You will learn techniques of assassination and rank up to assassin class.”

“How am I supposed to meet you? Where will you be located?”

“Don’t worry about that, I will find you before you know it.” Elias said to him before vanishing in smoke that puffed in front of him. Biero would shake his head and walk inside the shop as he shook his head. “That asshole…”

When he made it inside of the shop, he noticed Ander and Thistle sweeping and dusting inside of the shop. They were Halfling males that worked the shop for Barthen. Biero would rub his face a bit as the sensation in his cheek came alive and throbbed a bit, the punch was delayed a bit for him but he did not wince as he looked at the shopkeepers with a dull stare under the hood. When they looked up, they smiled at the familiar hood and waved. Ander was the one to approach as Thistle continued to clean the back of the shop. “What a pleasant surprise! How are you? It has been some days since we have last seen you. Your name slips my mind… what was it again?” Biero sighed and looked at the smaller man before responding. “It is Biero… and yes, it has been a week or more since we last saw you.” Happy, Ander clapped and went to shake his hand before the elf shook a finger to signal ‘no’. The small male chuckled and retracted his own hand.

“Yes, Biero is your name. That is correct indeed. Enough with the pleasantries fellow chap, I suppose you came to the shop to talk or purchase new ware. Unfortunately we still are unable to sell the wares without Gundren. But how may I be of service to you?”

“Well, I came with some good news and bad news.”

“Oh dear, news is news. But when you hear bad news, it could go either way lad. Tell me in whichever order you like.”

“Good news is that we were able to find Gundren Rockseeker in our recent adventure-”

“Oh Goodie! That means we can take the supplies you had from last time and get his permission to sell things. Oh what a joyous moment.”

“Yeah … but the bad news is that he is in a deep slumber state. From where we found him, it seems like a spell or chant had been casted on him. He has been asleep for two days now.”

“Oh posh, we cannot sell anything with a sleeping beauty, more like a barbarian, but nevertheless it will be impossible to do anything from here.”

“Understandable, that is why we have Sister Garaele taking care of him at the temple. We had heard that she could possibly help him wake up.”

“Hmmm…” Ander thought as he cupped his chin and then sighed with a small smile. “Well … you sent him in the right direction. Sister Garaele is great with dealing with magical affinities. She can be well composed and serve her holy purpose as she tends with the town and faith.” Ander cups his hand as he looks left and right before whispering. “But do be careful around her. Rumor has it that her smile isn’t the only face that hides. It was heard once that she left the town for a week or so and returned with bruises, light bruises much but the town didn’t bother her for a couple of days before it went back to normal. Just plain and simple like nothing had happened to her.” He would put his hand down and pat Biero on his hip before retracting his hand quick.

“Sorry, normal conversation reflexes. Although you have some firm hips on you lad.”

Biero stared down at him making Ander silent as his lips pursed a bit.

“I will turn face on what just happened … but to continue with the last bad news, the cargo we had brought to the shop had been … stolen.”

Ander’s face dropped into a frown as Thistle heard from the back and let out a huge gasp while dropping his broom, making a sharp clank to the floor. “The supplies have been stolen? Oh no, this isn’t good at all. Without those, we will have a hard time earning profit. I mean the shop isn’t worried about the townspeople and servicing with their patience, but this is more so for the traveling adventures that seek items and help from us. We can wait for another shipment and delivery of supplies … but that may not be until the next season.” Ander began to rant a little more, getting a little anxious and forgetting to breathe before he looked at Biero and stopped talking. He took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down and continue to speak clear. “Sorry about that … I get nervous when mess is about. Not saying that you are messy, it’s just that if it’s not one thing it’s another. All these complications may be giving me a pounding to the head.”

Biero shook his head and looked at the male. “I understand your frustrations very well. I do apologize for dropping stones in your calm lake, but I would rather have you updated on situations that involve you. I also wanted to ask if you saw anyone suspicious while we were gone. We held the cargo outside of your shop shrouded in leaves and other sorts. We should have informed you on how close the cargo was.”

“Well … no use on fretting on what you could have done” Ander calmly said to the elf. “What matters is what you can do to make it right. As far as seeing anything, we see nothing much than the locale and our usual waiting for new things. Nothing new has come up for us nor have we seen any activities outside of the Provisions shop. The Red Brand lot is still up to mischief but I haven’t seen them here either. Sorry for the less of information.”

“All is well Ander, the group will be informed and we will take care of finding the lost supplies. I promise-” Biero put up his interlocking hand signal of his clan as he vowed. “We will find your lost supplies and return with Gundren at the same time.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Biero. I am sure you will do so, we are counting on you and your group.” Ander said with a small smile.

Biero smiled a bit at that but his face was covered by his hood luckily so no one could see.

“Alright, I will go and let myself on out. It has been hell of a week and I would like to bathe before getting sent to do something else.”

“Great! Glad you already got the idea. I was trying hard to not say anything or be rude. But you do smell like fish and vegetables that have rotted under the sun for 2 weeks. You exude a very strong scent in and out of your clothing indeed. Sorry, I was trying to hold back.”

Biero flinched into a small frown from that. “I get it.”

“Would you like some spare wash oils? I can spare it to you for free. Just because you came directly to us and informed us of current things.” Thistle shouted from the end of the shop as he looked at them.

“Hnnnn, do you have scents of Lavender and Pine?”

Thistle gleamed and ran to get some bottles from the back of the shop. He would run back to Biero and hand him the oils to use. “They both smell lovely. You must like getting spruced up for a fellow lady eh?” Thistle chuckled as he nudged the elf on his thigh. That got him the same look Ander gained and he chuckled nervously as he put his arm down.

“I’ll overlook that too. But the scents… they just hold a pleasant memory in them. Here-” The elf man said as he flicked a gold coin into Thistle’s hands. “I know you said free, but thank you.” With that, Biero left the provisions shop.

“Ander, you felt his hips right?” Thistle asked as he looked at the coin.

“Indeed, not too broad yet firm hips” Ander said as he looked at the other shopkeeper.

“Why his thighs were meaty… my elbow touched yet it bounced with a little firmness.”

“He definitely has a feminine touch to his lower half… he was a male elf right?”

“Ander, he is a male elf” Thistle said as he put the coin away and looked at Ander.

“What? I didn’t have any ideas.”

“You’ve said that many times. Keep your pecker in chastity with your free heart will you? You don’t want either of them getting hurt right?” Thistle said as he walked off to go back to sweeping.

“Thistle, don’t say things like that! It was a bit of excitement. You know you felt it too.” Ander yelped out as he went to dust the shop with Thistle.

As Biero was now back outside heading into the center of town again, he heard a loud Caw of a bird that made him stand still and look to the sky. He noticed his newly Arrakocran friend, Crow, singing horribly in the skies while calling the group to meet with him and Lori at the Stonehill Inn.

“CAAAAAWWW MY FRIEEENNNDS, CAAAAWWWW TO THE INN.

WE HAVE SHIIIINY THINGS TO EARN, GOLD TO WIIIIIIN!

I will meet You THERE more than AnYwHEEEERREEEE

CAAAAAWWWW MY friiieeEEEENDS MUST GO THERE!!!”

He would chuckle as he heard the announcement in the afternoon hours. He knew it was rough singing but smiled that his friend became an aerial beacon for them. Biero would then make his way down to the Stonehill Inn where he met with other members of the group that got the same call. They all stood outside and made small chatter for a moment as Biero walked up.

“Biero! You made it as well.” Lori shouted in joy as he opened his arms wide in cheer. Biero stared back at him. “Have you seen anyone else make their way here?”

“…No…”

“Oh… Well at least we have Crow, You, Me and Althea here.” Lori said as he chuckled and looked to the door of the in.

“Don’t forget Leto” Althea, the Tiefling, said aloud and happy as she petted her wolf companion. The wolf would let out a pleased grumble as she began to scratch under its neck.

“The wolf too…” Lori said a bit uninterested in it. “Why don’t we head inside, I have much to tell you. This is definitely for the benefit of us and the town.”

“Anytime there is a benefit and you involved, there is a quest with drastic gold for your nonsense” Biero huffed as he walked past them and went inside of the establishment.

“But listen, that may be true but at least I think of all of you when I see the rewards.”

“No you don’t, Lori. You think about yourself until further issues arise” Althea huffed, walking inside behind Biero with her wolf.

Lori would walk in frustrated as he wanted to get his new quest started as soon as possible while crow stayed perched on the roof of the Inn, watching the sky turn peach. When they made it inside, the Innkeeper greeted them with a smile. “Welcome to the Stonehill Inn, a place to rest with complimentary breakfast. Are you other members of the lot Sildar mentioned?” They all would nod at that gaining a clap from the gnome of a man. “Good! Again Welcome. Sildar was able to inform me of you. He and the Town Master both cosigned and made a deal with me to provide you shelter for a weeks’ worth. The name is Toblen Stonehill and thank you for letting my Inn serve you.” The Gnome man was Three foot and Five inches tall with a tan colored skin, bald head, bushy eyebrows and beard and a small gut to a husky body. Toblen would chuckle a bit as he looked at the group, not making contact with Biero yet. “One of your crew mates has already reserved his room and is taking a nap. I’ll be delivering some mead and a meal to him later. Would you all like to get your rooms no-”

The gnome man paused and looked at Biero with a dead stare to the Elf man. Beiro noticed and raised a brow to him, not knowing what the issue with him was.

“May I help you?” Biero asked confused.

“No… Not really… I don’t know how you walk around. Does it hurt to walk in the light? … Do you even eat?” Toblen asked him with curiosity as a brow was raised and he stood behind the counter on a stool.

This confused Biero even more and he would now look at the owner a little irritated.

“What are you talking about? I am fine with light and I do eat. I walk just as fine.”

“That is amazing! Even though you still put fear in my heart, it is a miracle you can still live … for a dead elf.”

Biero flinched for a moment. “W-wait what? A Dead Elf? How am I a Dead Elf?!” He asked as he was becoming annoyed by the false and rude accusation.

“I don’t know? You tell me.”

“I am well alive! I AM NOT DEAD.”

“You can’t prove that. That’s not what the town says, and your crew mate confirmed it before he went to bed.”

Lori was snickering on the side as Althea shook her head at the situation. Biero was fed up with the rudeness.

“How do they say I am dead when you can clearly hear me talking?!”

“The dead can talk too, it doesn’t help that you don’t have a face either. Not my problem that you are dead” Toblen stated while averting his eyes to his registry book for room rentals.

At this point, Biero’s feelings were hurt from the cutting word as his eyes began to well up a bit. “Fine! Would you like me to prove to you that I am not dead?”

“Nooo thank you.”

“I can prove it to you! I am going to take off my hood and you will see that I am alive.”

“But you are dead, Biero” Lori chimed in with a snicker from joking. Biero sharply faced Lori before going back to the Innkeeper.

“Not Helping, LORI!”

“Uh- You really don’t have to do that. I apologize for offending you Sir Dead Elf. If you take off the hood I might faint.”

“I MUST PROVE MY LIFE TO YOU!” Biero shouted as he took of his hood. When he did that, his eyes and semi thick lips were freed to view from when no one was able to see. A light shaven beard was disconnected from his trimmed moustache. Biero looked at the Gnome who cowered in fear while ducking below the counter to not see. His crew mates gasped as they saw his face for the first time since their start.

“Damn! That has been under the hood the whole time? That’s a gorgeous face!” Lori said in awe. Althea was more focused on petting Leto during the event.

“Look at me! I am not dead.”

Toblen raised up from below the counter and gasped slowly before pointing at him.

“Ahhh, somebody did nice facial paint to cover up the dead one. Fantastic work.”

Biero gave up as he let his arms drop to the counter as his chest laid on the edge. He was crestfallen from being told that he was dead numerous times. At this point, he wanted a drink and a bed to sleep in. Althea went over to him and patted him on the back as Lori laughed.

“Now, back to where we left off. Would you like to reserve your room for the week? It will be Five Gold pieces and that comes with the service of meals through the day.”

“May I get my room and a fix of a meal with mead?”Biero asked as he lifted his head a bit to speak properly.

“Sure, my dead elf customer. It seems like you have had a long day. Just and me Five gold pieces, sign your name in the log here and I will hand you your key. I’ll also throw you in a room with a window so your room can air out.”

Biero’s eyes widened as he realized that he forgot about bathing at the moment. He shook his head as he felt tortured by the word ‘dead’. Without looking in his bag, he would grab the gold pieces and hand it over to the Gnome while waiting. After time passed and bellies were full of food and mead, they went to their respective rooms where they unpacked their equipment. Biero decided to speak to the owner one more time and went back to the counter, where the Gnome was cleaning mugs. As he approached, on instinct Toblen looked up at him with a nervous smile. “My lifeless friend… how may I help you?”

“Ugh … Is there any place I can bathe in this town?”

“Ah yes! There is an open bath down by the Town Green. Trying to rid of the rot smell? I don’t think that is how dead bodies work.”

“I know how to take care of myself!”

“Fine fine, will you be accompanied by your lot as well?”

“Not sure, but I believe they would probably attend with me.” He sighed before looking aimlessly at the door to leave. Althea and Lori both went to the counter overhearing the conversation. “A bath sounds nice. Leto and I need it after being in the wild for so long” Althea mentioned as Lori looked at the Innkeeper. “Bubbles and Songs go well. I can work on a new adventure song for us!” Toblen looked at Lori with a raised brow before talking to all of them. “I am guessing that is a yes to your lot. That means I will have to go and prepare the bath full of large hot water.” Lori looked at the Gnome man with a big smile. “Sir, you run the Inn and the Bath? What do you not have in this town? You are amazing” Lori said to him excited while trying not to break the counter from leaning on it. The gnome man huffed with pride as he put his fists on his hips and gave a smug grin to them. “Don’t worry about what I own, just know that the bath will be a pleasure. Just make sure to clean up any mess you make in the water. Outside of the water is fine on the stone walkway, which is an easy task to clean up. But inside of the bath takes a long time to find everything and clean up. I don’t have much time as the bath is an Open Aired area for the town and other adventurers.”

Biero raised a brow at that and looked at the man as he made eye contact with the wood elf.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hah? Oh, well you are in a large group … and large groups usually do those things. You know, when they bathe together and the heat of the bath gets to them … then next thing you know, you lot are touching each other and inducing sexual desires for waterside copulation. All in the heat of the moment with a large party like yours… even though there would be some issues with your sizes and bodies… including the dead ones and-”

“Excuse me, but did you insist that we would be copulating? Or better yet, fornicating in the Town Bath?!”

“Yeah, pretty much sir. Isn’t that what all big adventure lots do together? I’ve seen it happen many times. Men, Women, Changelings, Elfs, Halflings, Gnomes, Dwarves, Arr-”

Biero’s face scrunched up in surprise as he looked at Toblen. Lori and Althea blushed from hearing the Gnome inferring on them. Biero decided to confront him about it.

“Sir Stonehill, Our group hasn’t adventured long enough. We just began the quest together-”

“That doesn’t stop the feeling.”

“We don’t even bond like you think we-”

“Oh I know a bond when I see one.”

Biero got annoyed before realizing an important key piece that almost slipped his mind.

“Do you watch your guests bathe?!”

Toblen became quiet fairly quick and looked at them with his mouth shut as his face tinted pink a bit. He got down from his stool and walked around from the counter to head out of the Inn. “I … I uh- … I have to go prepare your hot bath water.” The gnome man ran out of the Inn and went to go do his job, leaving the others in shock for the moment. “I … I uh- … I am going to get Orsik and Crow. You go ahead of me, I will find you shortly. If you see the others, let them know to be careful of Sir Stonehill.”

Lori and Althea nodded in shock as they left to go to the Open Aired Bath at the Town Green. Biero spent some time waking up the Dwarf Fighter, Orsik, from his nap and asking the new friend if he wanted to clean the stench of travels and battles off. After he got him to go to the bath, he would head outside and flip atop of the inn where the Arrakocra was perched looking at the peach sky turn violet. He gave the avian some food, not forgetting that he didn’t eat, and invited him to the bath as well. Excited, Crow agreed and told Biero that he would meet them there after he finished the meal. The wood elf smiled and waved goodbye for the moment before flipping off of the roof and heading to the bath area while taking the braids in his hair out. The sky turned purple and stars were now visible as they took their hot bath in a large pool of water enough for families to take at once. High jinks ensued as some splashed others, dives were made and some naked bodies were running around.

Biero was seated outside of the bath as he lubricated his long stretched hair with the oils of lavender and pinewood. He cleaned himself outside of the bath, leaving his top body exposed as he covered his lower half with a towel. His pectorals puffed out with strength and cushion as his upper abdominal region was chiseled with a little bit of lean to not break a fist. His arms flexed as he tousled his hair making it soapy and slick with the scent as he left his eyes closed from looking at the others. He was respecting their privacy and preferred to open them when bodies were not exposed. The goliath would whistle at him and tease him and the Tiefling that offered to clean the Elf Man’s hair for him, implying that she wanted to favor him on the bath floor. He explained the joke as she didn’t understand, making her flustered and walk away from him. He didn’t have any intentions to bond with the group in any way unless it was making new friends. He was almost done scrubbing his scalp before he heard Orsik yell ‘watch me’. When he opened his eyes to look in the direction, he saw the Dwarven male jump off of the privacy wall and do multiple flips before making a big splash in the hot water. The splash was big enough to reach Biero and anyone else outside of the bath and wash them.

The wood elf’s face was covered by his wet sloppy hair. He chuckled and pulled it back to see and laugh a bit as he told Orsik that he did an amazing splash. He then stood up and decided to bathe away the stress of the day, walking into the pool of water while hiding his lower abdomen with his hands and leaving the towel close by to wrap around when he was done. He made his tiny splash as he surfaced the water while his hair whipped to his back. He gained looks from everyone as if he looked beautiful. After he soaked for a while, a person with their hair on fire in intricately designed business suit attire with jewelry attached from the waist up walked into the bath and panned the area with their pale blue eyes. “Is this the lot?” They asked as footsteps came from behind them revealing Toblen as the gnome pointed with his hand. “Yes, Town Master. This is most of the group Sildar mentioned.” The person looked over them again and began to confront them on not seeing him sooner as there was the important mission he had requested them for it. The Goliath would head their way with a fully exposed body not holding back anything as he chuckled, making light of informing the group. The Master looked at their hand and expelled a small blue fireball, making the goliath stop and look. The fireball expanded quickly into a big ball of heat the size of a Five foot tall person, making the Goliath run to the other end of the bath as fast as possible. Biero stayed in the water and looked at the Town Master pulling their wrist back a bit to toss the ball in their direction. The fireball expanded in the air before exploding over them, making Lori cower and Crow squawk in fear.

As the explosion fell on them, all they felt was a slight twinge of heat as the fire turned into hot air, not burning them. Biero rolled his eyes and moved to the shallow part of the bath to flip out of the water while covering his lower half with the towel he secured and tying it tight to not fall. When he planted on the stone ground, he landed in front of the Town Master and folded his arms as he looked down at them. The Town Master was a Blue Flared Genasi with a height of Five foot and eight inches, a fitted body with a weight of One-Hundred Eighty-Seven pounds, a Steel Blue colored body with a clean face and a closer inspection of their eyes would engulf you into a Maya Blue fire of desire. Biero looked down at them as his arms hugged his pectorals, making them puff up almost breast like. The Town Master backed a bit having a reason to not get close to the people as they looked at Biero from bottom to top. They looked at the Bronze skinned wood elf from his feet, to his lightly muscled calves and thick thighs that were partially covered from obscene viewing. They then traced up to his abs and pecs before looking at the face, noticing the soft yet intense Hazel stare at them. Biero grunted before sucking his teeth and speaking to the Town Master.

“Is there a reason why you wanted to incinerate us, when you say you need us?”

The Town Master shook off the flames on his hand and looked at him.

“I was testing you. Unfortunately you and your lot have failed the test. The mission that I am requesting you to embark on requires a little more strength than what you seem to be attuned at. Something told me that having a backup plan was necessary, so I have made plans to have you train with some exceptional people across this town. Some of you will be heading outside of town as well.”

Idle chatter went around, some even piling the Town Master with questions. Biero kept focus as they answered all side questions before asking his own.

“So you want us to get stronger for your sake?”

“Not quite. I want you to get stronger for yourselves. I just need your assistance to help the town and will do anything to help you help us. If you don’t want to partake, I am fine with that. But I do humbly ask for you to accept my offer.”

The group came to an agreement and gained the okay from the Town Master. They then looked at Biero, who closed his eyes in thought and nodded to agree.

The Town Master gave a small smirk and turned to leave. They explained to the group that they would be cleaning up soon and attending to certain Masters in the town to train in their proficiencies. As the Town Master left, Biero turned and saw Toblen still in the bath area looking at them. Toblen noticed Biero and just stared at his body for a while.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh- I just escorted the Town Master like they asked me to. I am also here to make sure no high jinks ensued for me to clean.”

Biero raised a brow and sneered at the Gnome. “So you are watching us … Again?” Toblen got silent as he pursed his lips and rubbed his scruffy beard while looking away from them. He then turned away to leave the area awkwardly. “I … I uh- … I have to go prepare the meals for tomorrow now. Bathe well.”

Biero shook his head before leaving the bath to dry off, the group following one by one. After a while of preparing to go their separate ways, Biero sided with Orsik and Crow as they were directed to meet with a Tabaxi and practice Swordsmanship and Archery. They would head in the direction of a fruit orchard at the end of town where they resided. As Biero walked behind the chatting two, arms choked him as hands covered his mouth and pulled him into an alleyway. The two continued to walk as he was abducted in the rising night. As he was pulled, he felt air brush his neck and thighs touch his rear and grunted while struggling and muffled.

“So, you decided to get spruced like a maiden and forgot to meet like I told you to. That group of yours is making you dumber and dumber.”

His eyes would widen as he realized that it was Elias voice and began to elbow the eladrin. Elias laughed lightly and threw Biero into the the wall, making him slam into stone and fall back to some barrels. The slam knocked some air out of Biero and made him stagger to get up a bit.

“Elias, I was told to meet elsewhere by the Town Master-” Biero grunted before getting cut off by Elias taking out a short sword.

“Your orders were absolute from me. You were to listen to my commands and obey. You not listening prove that your race died because of your insolence.” Biero would let out a guttural sound and take out his short sword to combat against him.

“That’s right, get aggressive. That’s the wrong way to be a rogue and you know it” Elias said with a smirk as he held his blade up. Biero would charge at him and swipe his blade against the eladrin, who deflected the blade with his own and delivered a punch to the wood elf’s gut. It made him gasp a bit while backing away.

“Tonight we are going to be training for a long time. This week will be rough, and you will endure it. Do you understand?”

Biero looked at him with anger in his eyes and stood in a battle stance silently. Elias grinned with a smug look and readied his own stance. “Perfect. Now come at me like a true rogue” the eladrin said as he signaled Biero to come at him with two fingers. After hours of rigorous training, the night sky was high as the moon began to set west. Biero was panting heavily as he held his short sword close to him in the middle of the alleyway. His body was bruised and cut lightly from Elias as the eladrin stood four feet away from him unscathed. The wood elf would grunt and spit blood from his lips as he looked at the man with spite in his heart. Elias would sheathe his own short sword and stand straight while piercing Biero with his own eyes.

“Enough!”

“W-what? What do you mean enough? I can go on. Take your sword back out!” Biero said as he re focused his stance to fight again.

“Obviously you can’t. You are not fighting to die, you fight to survive. Have you forgotten what that felt like?”

“I haven’t!”

“Then act like it! We will continue this next star fall.”

“One more chance Elias! I have to wipe that disgusting face of yours from pride.”

Elias raised a brow before laughing a bit as he folded his arms to himself. The man was amused by what came out of the younger man’s mouth and scanned him from face to feet.

“What was that? My pride you say? You want to quash my pride? That will be impossible since my pride is stronger than yours.”

“Be serious! Your pride is nothing but arrogance.”

Elias stood still as Biero smirked thinking he struck a nerve for the man. Elias then began to shake his head as he put his left hand onto his waist.

“You know what? I will give you that chance.”

“Great, I want to wipe that f-”

“Under one condition!” the eladrin male exclaimed, catching Biero off guard. The wood elf stood straight up and looked at him slightly confused. Elias chuckled from his expression.

“Wager your pride on your race. Every time we train, your wager is to beat me in what I train you to do. If you succeed, then you can tarnish my name and my pride however you like.”

Biero liked the sound of this and thought it would be an easy thing to overcome. “Alright, but what is your favor in the wager?”

“Simple. If you fail, then you have to take care of me however I demand you to. I’ll make you regret it.”

It was as if Elias knew the right words to stroke Biero’s ego. The wood elf man laughed and stood straight while looking at the Assassin Eladrin.

“Fine! I accept your wager!”

“Then let us seal it Biero. This will be a fun couple of days for me” Elias said with a smirk as he held his right arm to his chest with his palm facing the ground, walking towards Biero. Biero smirked and walked up to Elias with his left arm to his chest and palm facing up to the sky. When they met in the middle, they grabbed each other’s respective elbow as they pushed their chests and arms against each other.

“I swear pride on thy clan and thy name that I will be Victorious!” they both said in unison with sneer looks at each other before gripping elbows. They then slid their hands from their elbows to each other’s hands right into a forceful grip filled with promise. Their hands finally let go after a minute of a painful grip and backed away from each other.

“If you can strike me Biero, You win tonight. But If I strike you down where you are, I win.”

“Do not worry. I will make this quick for you Elias.”

The air was still for a moment before they began to combat again in the alleyway. With all his might, Biero tried to slash one mark on Elias, but the eladrin male proved it to be difficult as he evaded every swipe bare handed. When Biero made a stab for Elias’s stomach, the Assassin vaulted on the side of a building and launched his right leg at Biero’s neck. The kick was swift and unyielding, making the Wood Elf spin as he fell to the ground while dropping his short sword. Elias stood in front of Biero as he struggled to get up.

“Guess it is in my favor tonight. Now get up!”

Biero struggled a bit but was capable of standing. He frowned as he rubbed his neck from the kick.

“That was foul!”

“Whoever said fighting was fair? And to be exact, I was the one at a disadvantage. I swear you are getting duller and duller by the days, you are smarter than this. Drink your pity tears and grow up!”

Biero was silent at that as he grunted. He went to pick up his short sword and put it away before Elias stopped him with an arm.

“Hey, Go to that Innkeeper and tell him to prepare another bath for two. My orders are absolute.”

“How?! It’s past high moon!”

“Not my problem. You figure it out. I expect it to be ready in ten minutes. You’re going to be there as well.”

Biero sucked his teeth before pushing Elias’s arm out of the way. Elias chuckled and slapped Biero’s ass hard which made the man jump and respond with a hook to the face. Elias saw it coming and blocked it as he smirked.

“What are you doing? Run along before I smite you where you stand, Biero.”

Biero let out a guttural growl and picked up his sword before leaving for the Stonehill Inn. Elias exited the Alley with his arms folded as he watched.

The Wood Elf would run to the Inn as all the torches were blown out. When he walked inside, Toblen was stretching and getting ready to blow out his light at the counter. He saw Biero enter and stood still.

“Sir Dead Elf … turning in for the night?”

Biero would grunt and look away as he replied.

“No! But I need your services. Can you help me?”

“Sorry lad, I am a lover of all sorts … but corpses are not my … how you say … venereal desires.”

Biero took off his hood as his face twisted with disgust. “W-What?! No! That is not what I meant! You truly are a wicked deviant.”

Toblen blushed with confusion on his face as he looked at the Wood Elf. “Well that is rude. Do you not realize these hours are infidel hours? You’re not exactly bright on the moonlit moments. What exactly did you mean then?”

“I need your services. I need you to open the bath and re-heat it.”

“Late night dipping in waters? Polishing your bollocks in secrecy?”

“NO NO NO! A crew mate and I just got through training and need to clean off after.”

“Ha! I knew it! There is Someone!”

“Sir Stonehill, Mind your FUCKING MANNERS! Just go re-heat the bath … please. I just want to get clean.”

The gnome man would roll his eyes and walk out the inn. “You didn’t have to be so rude. Dead Elves these days … the nerve … at this time…”

Biero facepalmed and left to follow the Gnome Innkeeper to the Open Aired bath to watch from outside.

When Toblen was finished, he left the bath and looked at Biero for a moment. “Water is hot and ready. No funny business please. I will come back later in the morning to clean up.”

Biero shook his head and went in, undressing and wrapping a towel on his waist. He proceeded to sit on the stony walk way and wash his hair. He froze when he felt a chill down his spine as his shoulder was touched. Elias was behind him standing with a towel hanging over his shoulder, leaving his body exposed to the chill air.

“How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to assassinate you in ten ways” Elias said seriously. He would listen to the Wood Elf grunt, but his eyes traced the male’s fit collar bone to the beginning of the towel where it covered his ass. The eladrin male then looked around at Biero’s thighs and bit his bottom lip a bit as he began to think to himself. The thought of him getting his way was there but he knew he had to nurse it stealthily. With that, the idea came into his mind and he watched as Biero began to lather his scalp with oils.

“Pinewood and Lavender oils for your head, huh? I can help with that.”

“No thank you, I am fine with doing that on my own.”

“I wasn’t asking. Hand them over.” Elias said as he reached his hands over Biero’s shoulder. The man rolled his eyes and handed over the oils. “Good protégé. I have some peppermint oils too. I know that hits more close to home for you but, you know it is worth it. Did you pre-wash yet?” He asked as he lathered his hands with oils making a sweet herbal scent waft around them. Before Biero could get a word out, Elias slid his hands on the nape of the Wood Elf’s neck and moved his fingers through his long loose hair, massaging his scalp tenderly. Biero closed his eyes for a moment taking in the nostalgia of the scent and caressing fingers in his scalp before blinking and re-focusing on the question, not trying to give in.

“No, I didn’t pre-wash yet. I always do that after washing my hair. Thanks … for washing my hair. Need for me to do yours?”

“No, I didn’t sweat much. It will last another day” Elias said as he got to the crown and began to rake through the long strands, getting it soapy and clean. “But what you can help is with pre-washing. The back is always rough to reach. Do not worry; I will do the same for you.”

Biero raised a brow. “I believe we are more than capable of pre-washing ourselves, Elias. I don’t need y-”

As Biero tried to finish what he was saying, his body and face was washed over with hot water. The hot water rinsed out the oils in his hair and made locks latch to the Wood Elf’s eyes and lips. He would spit a bit and grumble as Elias chuckled. “You could have warned me!”

“You were talking too much. Learn how to speak few. Besides, I am doing this as a favor. I am trying to apologize and make you feel closer to your race. They used to bathe and clean together like this right?”

“Hmmm… It is a kind gesture, but I don’t think I should re-live things that cannot happen once more.”

Elias would roll his eyes and look down at Biero before pulling his hair from his eyes. “Shut up… You are allowed to live, so you can re-live whatever you want. Now, take off that towel. I’ll wash your back first.”

“Elias, I said you-”

“That’s an order!”

Biero would grunt as he felt his lips rise for a sneer look. As Elias fixed Biero’s hair to be over his collarbone; Biero peeled off his towel from his waist, revealing his toned back connecting to the arch in his spine which revealed his ass which was evenly shaped like two big bubbles. The eladrin male took a glance at the lower half of the man and gave a small smirk. He would then sit behind him with his thighs connecting to the rim of the Wood Elf’s cheeks and outer thighs. His pelvis where his member was lax, was close enough to rub the crack of the Elven male which made him flinch and look back.

“Elias, really… It doesn’t feel-”

“You really can’t shut your yap for a minute. Here I am, trying my best to make it up to you and all you are doing is complaining. Besides, isn’t this how close bodies used to be? As I recall, I am not doing anything different than what you could do. Be a man! Or is it that you don’t have enough pride to handle this?”

With that, Biero got mad and turned back to the front and put his hands on his thighs as he hunched over. His ass would move a bit and slide up on Elias pelvis by unintentional accident, but Elias didn’t mind it if it meant getting closer to his goal. But he did inhale and exhale to calm down a bit; it was too soon for him to do what he wanted.

“Fuck you Elias, I am man enough and have more pride than you ever will. Get started” Biero said annoyed. Elias chuckled to himself and began to lather his hands with the same oils but this time adding in the peppermint like he stated. Biero smelled the peppermint and formed a small smile as it reminded him of home a bit. Once Elias was ready, he put his hands on the man’s collarbones and began to massage and rub in the oils until it foamed on them. He slowly worked his way to the ends of the shoulders and brought it back to lather the top of his back and rub it in with force while keeping it gentle. Biero would let out a small groan as he felt the tense muscles in his body loosen up.

“Mmmnnhh- You were right… it has been a while to reach those hard spots of the back.”

“I know. Trust I know. I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want Biero. You won’t say it but there are things you did miss. Whether it was food or washing or just communication, you missed something.”

“You’re right … I guess it has really gotten to me.”

“It really has…” Elias said as he stared at his ass. His hands would rub down his back and reach the hills of his back, rubbing over the curves a bit. Biero’s eyes would flinch open before he turned back to look at Elias while trying to reach back to stop him.

“H-hey! Don’t touch there! I can clean that myself!”

“Shut up and face forward. It’s natural.”

Biero would try to turn more to move his hands before Elias would readjust the man to sit straight holding his shoulders stiff from moving. The Wood Elf growled a bit from that but Elias gave a sharp stare through him that made him calm down as his voice was stern.

“That wasn’t a question. Maybe if you would listen more, you wouldn’t be in these predicaments. I would have been glad to go elsewhere but they told me to come here. In a sense, you are the one at fault. So shut up again and let me finish cleaning your back. I’ll expect you to do the same.”

“Whatever! Hurry up then.”

With that, Elias calmed down and went back to the top of the man’s ass and began to massage it while going lower and covering all of the roundness in suds. Some of the suds got on his inner thigh as he reached in the thin crack between them and lathered it down. Biero would shiver a bit and breathe calmly as he could. The Eldrian male would look right at the crack covered by soft meat and gently spread them, sliding two fingers down his crack and rubbing the anus smoothly. Biero flinched as he was a little flustered. Elias chuckled to himself as he felt Biero’s hole kiss his fingers. He moved his hands out and let out a deep sigh as he got up and turned around.

“All done with your back. Now you can work on mines.”

Biero would catch his breath and turn around himself, getting close but leaving space for his pelvis to be separated from Elias’s ass. His thick thighs did connect with his medium sized bubble cheeks as his knees touched with the male’s steely thighs.

“W … What’s your oil of preference?”

“Hmmm … Pine. I don’t need too much.”

Biero would nod and let his hands lather in pine oil before he got started with the man’s collarbones. He followed the same suit as Elias but took it further by going down his sides and stopping on the spine before he got to his crack and ass. Elias raised a brow and looked over his shoulder at the male.

“Not going to finish?”

“Fuck no, Elias! It’s weird.”

“How is it weird? It’s like touching your own body, just with additional arms to reach the harder places.”

“Elias, you can do that on your own. You don’t need my help for your crack.”

“You are right of course; I don’t need your help for that, but it is the gesture that matters. This is your customary traditions that I am practicing for you. If you are that uncomfortable to the sensation then I will wash it myself. Just finish the rump at least.”

Biero shook his head as he rolled his eyes, but he did reach lower and began to massage the eladrin male’s ass with firm grips. Elias turned back forward and gave a soft sigh. After the minute was over, Biero reeled his hands back and slapped them on his thighs before getting up. Elias would get up too and turn to face Biero. Just an inch of height in difference yet Biero still felt a little bit intimidated.

“Frontal wash next” Elias said to Biero, which made the elven man’s jaw drop.

“What the FUCK ELIAS?! No… NO! You are not washing my front!”

“Why not?”

“What do you mean why not?! I am not letting you touch my-”

“Touch your what? The coiled snake that resides between your legs? I was speaking of your chest and belly. What were your intentions? I don’t mind cleaning that, it’s nothing different from mines.”

Elias would look down at Biero’s dick and look at a limp seven inch dick with an un-erected girth of one inch, accompanied by lightly sagging balls. He would then look back at his eyes as he stared at him with a raised brow. Biero would cover it with his left hand and stare back flustered.

“I- Uh … I had no impure thoughts! I just assumed the worst.”

Elias would move his hand and grab him between the base and the balls with a stone grip. Biero winced and gasped a bit as it was a tight grip.

“What is so bad about this, Biero? How long have you put it in chastity?” He would then take the wood elf’s hand and push it on his own dick. Biero looked down as he saw his hand forced on Elias’s Eight inch limp member with a girth of one and a half inches. He moved his finger by accident and wriggled under the eladrin’s big balls. “See Biero? All natural … nothing to fret about.”

“Elias, No! Get off of mine and let my hand free.”

Elias would stare at Biero while not letting go.

“No”

“WHAT?! ELIAS, LET THE FUCK GO BEFORE I THROW YOU DOWN.”

Elias would look at him with a stern face and suck his teeth.

“You aren’t going to do shit. You could barely even scratch me even if I gave you the opportunity to do so. This is your punishment for letting your emotions run through your mouth. You challenged my pride and it was stronger than yours. So now, I am not faltering. Starting now, you are going to please me like a woman in heat.”

Biero’s eyes widened before turning into an aggressive state. He grunted as he went for a left hook to Elias’s face. But before his arm could even rise, Elias clamped his dick making the man freeze in pain.

“AGH! SHIT! LET GO OF MY DICK! So I can kick your ASS!”

“You reap what you sow, idiot. Now we can do this easy and you do what I say? Or, we can get rough and I will make sure you feel it. I’d prefer doing it the easy way. Everything goes smooth for the both of us.”

Biero winced more as Elias clamped more. His dick would jump as it got a reaction making Elias chuckled as he looked down at it. “Poor thing, seems like it wants to bite and release. What’s your answer Biero?”

He would begin to nod slowly before wincing more and nodding faster. “E-EASY! GO EASY! Just let me go, please.”

Elias would let go after hearing the desired response. But before the man could move away, he yanked him back to his own body and held the back of his neck behind his wet hair with his right hand. His left hand would grab the wood elf’s big ass and push their waists together. Elias forced their faces to connect as he used his tongue to open Biero’s entryway to his mouth making him moan as the elf moaned in shock with wide eyes. His tongue would lap and tussle with Biero’s before lapping between the roof, under and rimming the teeth. Elias then pulled back and smiled as his right hand kept their chests pushed together. “We are gonna find a bit of joy and pleasure, Biero. Let’s get you ready. Wash your back off and go clean your front. You best not run either, I like me a challenge.”

Biero would grit his teeth before pushing away from Elias, sucking his teeth as he was more annoyed and began to hate the male. Elias would stare at him for a moment with a lusty gaze and smirk as he licked around his top and bottom lip. Both of the men would get a wooden pail bucket and dump warm water over them, washing off the dirt and stench from their backs. Elias spent a little more time cleaning between his crack as Biero had refused to do it for him, but the man had more plans to make him pay for it. Both men spent an idle five minutes cleaning from their chest to their feet, making sure they scrubbed every crevice open including their dick and balls. After the second rinse, Biero went to go get in the water before the eladrin’s hand grabbed his wrist making him look back at him.

“We just washed off, relax a bit Elias. I’ll tend to you, even though I don’t want to, after my body relaxes from the bath.”

Elias would grab his hair and yank him back a bit to make Biero stumble back into him.

“Elias! What the F-” Biero’s mouth was silenced by another forced kiss as Elias would let his hair and wrist go, wrapping his arms around the man’s chest and massaging it, occasionally running a finger or thumb over his nipples. When he released the man from his kiss, he gave him a lustful glare as he trailed his hands from his chest, to the man’s sides and then rubbing on his ass while playing with their weight a bit. The ass play made Biero shudder but he remained still with an annoyed turned spiteful attitude.

“We won’t need the waters yet. Lay stomach down on the stone flooring.”

“For What?!”

“Do it, Now …” Elias said sharply as his voice suggested that it was serious. The wood elf would move away from the pool of water and lay all the way down on the cold flooring, planking his body as he grunted in anger. “Spread ‘em, open your legs” The eladrin said as he held a finger out while getting himself lower to Biero’s ass. Biero would open his legs a bit, making Elias laugh. “More or it is going to hurt.”

Biero would grit his teeth before opening his legs wider, making his ass shake and press the cheeks into each other. “Already getting started? Heh, I’ll kill you for this Elias.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up. I didn’t even enter yet. I am still getting you worked up” Elias said as he spread the wood elf’s cheeks with his left thumb and index finger, revealing the brown male’s pink hole breathing the night air. Biero gripped the stone floor as he growled a bit.

“Worked up? What do you-” Biero started before his face froze. The eladrin male’s thumb had inserted into his hole making him jump and squirm a bit. The finger pushed its way in and rubbed a bit as it kept sinking in. “Stop squirming like a guppie. It’s only my thumb … I’m not that crucial.”

He would hear Biero’s voice stiffen and smirk as he pushed it in further, making the man’s hole tighten up on his finger. “Oh! Well aren’t you the polite one. Your hole is devouring my finger.” Biero would try not to say a word as his voice stiffened more while he breathed through his nose. “You’re gonna feel a little cold rush inside, brace yourself.”

As the man gripped the stone floor harder, Elias chanted ‘Trems Atwer Tej’ making his thumb drip before spraying a jet of water into the rectum. Biero gasped and jumped a bit before Elias held his waist down.

“Be still”

“Hah~ How … nngh! Elias, what is slipping inside me?!”

“Just some water. I have to make sure you are fully clean.”

“Elias, Was I not clean enough? This it torture!”

“You were clean outside. Not for what’s going to happen inside.”

“Oh heavens and the afterlife, it’s going deeper and swirling.”

“Does it feel good?”

“N-no!”

Elias would laugh as he twitched his thumb and made the jet blast on his prostate. Biero’s thighs would tense up as he tried to hunch up like a leaping frog. His dick would twitch and begin to grow, making Elias eye back and forth between his face and his dick with a smirk.

“Your body tells the truth. Shame on you for lying on your own body.”

Biero would shudder and let out a sharp gasp as he breathed hard. “Elias, stop … My dick is feeling like it is going to release and my gut feels like water.”

“Too early …” Elias said a bit disappointed. He removed his thumb and let it spray over his back before stopping the magical force of water. The elven male gasped and began to pant as he tried to stand up.

“Get it out … Now Elias!”

“I can’t do that. You have to release it on your own. I suggest you do it in a patch of grass. Either way I get a good view, so pick a good side.”

Biero stood slowly as he sucked air in his teeth. The water in his lower abdomen sloshed inside of him as he walked steadily to a patch of grass and crouched. Elias watched as Biero turned away and squatted, revealing his ass to him watching his cheeks be pulled apart to help. The male moaned lightly as he relieved of the torture he was put through. When he finished, Elias flicked a jet of water on his hole cleaning any residue left from the cleansing. That shocked the elf and made him fall on the wall in surprise, trying to catch his balance.

“You deviant fuck. Let me stand up!” Biero growled as he pushed himself up off of the wall and walked back over. Elias was still on the ground as his dick began to throb a bit. “Yeah, you did it. All I did was clean the cup. Now get back down. Do you wanna watch me? You can sit up if you’d like.” Biero grunted as he folded his arms. Elias almost let out a sneer before he smirked with another thought. He began to lie on the stone floor with his back to it and spread his legs open wide. “Fine, I’ll get down … but you get atop of me with your head facing my waist and your waist in my face.” Biero would raise a brow again and walk over above his face. He got down nervously as his thick thighs flexed by the eladrin’s cheeks with his dick touching the button of his nose. He felt it and scooted forward a bit as he put his hands on the floor while his eyes saw the other man’s dick, before he averted them to the wall. “Put your ass on my face … while you’re at it, tend to my sleeping serpent. Wake it up for me … with your mouth.”

“E-”

“I demand you to do it! Don’t be ashamed either.”

Elias would flex his legs and plant his feet on the floor making it easier for Biero to work with. Biero nervously lowered his ass on the man’s face and looked at the limp yet throbbing dick. “Use tongue if you need to” the eladrin would say before pulling the wood elf’s waist closer on his face. It made Biero jump a bit, making his ass jiggle and adorned by Elias as the eladrin licked his lips and put his hands on his ass to open the crack to reveal the man’s pink hole. “Mmmnnn, looks tasty” He would say before looking over at Biero, whose hair covered his face and the man’s dick and thighs. “Get on it! I’m gonna make you want to fuck me.” Biero would growl and grab Elias dick with his right hand forcefully, pulling it up to his mouth, making the man groan in pleasure. Elias stuck his tongue out and began to lick up his anal crevice, making the man shake as his tongue swirled like magic before popping in and out of his hole like a thick worm. Biero shuddered from the feeling and felt his legs getting weak as his own dick began to jump in excitement, after a bit of time it began to leak and dribble a little warm sticky fluid on Elias neck. The man held his breath as he began to feel a tingle in his ass and his gut from this feeling. Elias would slap his ass, making him more excited and erect than he wanted to be.

The wood elf would grunt before he opened his mouth and let his tongue fall. He struggled to make his head go down but then lowered to lick Elias on the tip before wrapping his mouth on it. That made Elias groan sweetly and lick him a little stronger, which made Biero jump a bit before pushing down on Elias now rising dick. Elias would pull his tongue out and suck air into his mouth as he hissed in pleasure, making his dick erect faster and expand in Biero’s mouth. The elf moved up and coughed as it was too much.

“*Cough Cough* Too … Fast …”

“Mmmmnnn, damn that felt better than I thought it would … Do it again. Go a little further.”

Biero looked back sharply making his ass push into Elias face as he grunted.

“How?! It’s getting bigger!” He said before he realized he pushed his ass into his face and tried to lift up. Elias stopped him and held him down as he laughed.

“Ah, Sorr-”

“Keep going! I wanna feel you entice me more. Take it all in.”

“What?! How am I supposed to do that? I can’t-”

“Just put your mouth back on it. You’ll get used to it.”

Biero turned around and tried to suck him out again, lowering his face on the dick and taking 3 inches in. Elias sucked his teeth and raised his legs over Biero’s neck. As the elf man shifted his face up and down with his tongue massaging the dick, releasing his grip to hold his body up with both hands. Elias went back to licking, which then turned into playful bites, on his hole as his legs crossed over the elf’s neck. As soon as Biero tried to rise up, Elias legs came down like a scissor and pushed the male down making his dick go deep in his throat as it grew to its erect length and thickness. Biero groaned loud and tried to push up which made his throat vibrate on the eladrin’s dick, making him moan as he licked and bit the ass. Biero moaned as he pushed up but the man’s legs were strong and held him down with force. He tapped on the stone as his eyes widened, feeling something warm and sticky tickling the end of his throat. Elias would let his legs loosen and free the man as he coughed for air.

“*Cough Cough Cough*Wha- *Cough Cough* What the FUCK?! Were you trying to choke me?”

“Aaahhh~ You almost made me spill my seed in you. Maybe you were made for something better.”

“What?!”

“Besides, I think you are more than ready. You gave me a little taste on my neck.” Elias would take his hand, wiping the precum on his neck and putting it in his mouth. “Mmm~ lightly sweet and not thick, yet. You drink a lot of milk don’t you?”

Biero would blush and try to stand up, which Elias would let him. “Look, let us stop here. You got what you wanted. Right?”

“Oh no … we aren’t through yet. I am going to take you now. At least you can satisfy me better than the whores and women I have traversed through the lands. Your hips … your ass … and all of your body, will be taken with great care from me. I promise I will be gentle.”

“Enough! No more!”

“Biero, you don’t even have the strength to take me out. Just do what I said and be a woman, no … be my mate for the night. I want to hear you now.” Elias then stood up and got behind Biero while squeezing his ass and licking his neck. “You can also wager for payback if this was too much on your pride. Redeem yourself for your worth.” Biero would try to move but be held back by a strong arm to the waist as a hand reached and grabbed his now erect dick. “Besides, it’s better not to go to sleep unsatisfied. It makes it a bit … hard to wake up in the morning rise.”

“I really hate you right now.”

“I know you do. Heh, but I really don’t care if you like me or hate me at all. I’m not here to be your friend either. But you lost your chance when you ran your yap. Now, since you have wasted my moisture to the night air … get into the bath. I am gonna have to use nature’s oils to get what I want, that tasty ass of yours.”

“No, I can’t-” Biero said before getting cut off by a stern Elias, who pushed him into the bath.

“You have no choice.”

The bath water splashed and sloshed as Biero fell in and Elias jumped in behind him. When he stood up spitting water out of his mouth and trying to clear his hair out of his eye view, his chest was pushed to the edge of the bath. The man looked left and right as he looked for Elias. He gasped as he felt something touch his hole and tried to move as he was pushed on the stone and forced to be still.

“I will ask you nicely right now, Biero. Let me in. Otherwise … I don’t have to really explain myself, you get it …”

Biero was angry at himself as his hate grew for Elias. He hated that he was being taken from someone who treated him like shit. He hated his cockiness and arrogance. He really wanted to stab him right now but knew he probably wouldn’t even hit him. He slammed his hands on the stone and leaned his plump chest on the edge as he relaxed his shoulders. Elias smirked and bit on the back of Biero’s neck before licking it.

“Glad you knew better. Now relax and let me take care of you properly. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Elias moved his hands under the water to open Biero’s ass and push his tip in slowly. As the tip broke way, Biero gasped and bit his lip as his head fell from pleasure and shame. Elias sucked air in as he kept pushing into the warm hole in the heated bath. Biero’s hand would pound in anger as he stiffened his breath.

“Breathe Biero … You’re snaring on me. Calm down.”

“It’s easier said than DONE!”

“Sniff some of that peppermint oil. That will calm you down. I won’t move.”

Elias waited for Biero to reach for the oil and sniff it. When the wood elf sniffed the oil, he relaxed a bit making his hole open up gently. Elias would moan as he relaxed more.

“Good good, I’m not even halfway in. It would have been a bit problematic for you if you didn’t relax.”

“Shut up and continue … to … take me…”

Elias let out a sly grin and began to push in a bit faster, making the man groan angry into a moan. His dick pushed all the way through and Elias stood still for a moment as he breathed hard and leaned into Biero.

“Fuck … You have the ass of the femme. It’s delicious …” Elias would then push their bodies onto the wall of the bath and connect their hands as he huffed into his neck. The man began to move his waist slowly; sliding his slick member back and forth, in and nearly out of the wood elf’s hole. Biero stood still as his ass was smoothly ravaged in pleasure. His breaths were sharp and stiff as he tried not to moan from the warm, veined snake that slithered in and out of him. After a few slow thrusts, his voice betrayed him as he moaned hard. Elias heard it and began to move faster. More water sloshed between them as the eladrin’s hips thrust into the wood elf. Biero’s legs began to feel weak as he was getting screwed. His voice betrayed him more when Elias bit into his neck and pulled his hair lightly, kissing into it. Elias grunted as he felt his dick swell and a surge welling from his balls to the base of his dick. He would pin Biero down and begin with heavy, fast thrusts into him. Biero would shudder between moaning, panting and gasping as he felt heavy thrusts into his hole. The feeling was too much and surged in his own dick, making him release in the water and moan loud.

“AAAH~ SHIIIT AUUNNNHHH~ E-ELIAS!!! MY SEED IS SPILLING!!! AUU-“

“Nnngh! Don’t worry- Hah, I’m right behind you. I’m about to lose my seed- hah… myself!”

Biero’s eyes widened but he was too weak to push him off now.

“Take it out! Haaaannn~ El-IAS! Not… NOT THERE!”

“TOO LATE! NNGH! TAKE IT! AUUUGH!”

As Elias grunted into a loud shout of pants, his seed would spurt thick gooey warmth inside of Biero. His dick would throb as it continued to shoot inside of the wood elf. Biero would moan out loud as he felt warm seed entering his rectum and rubbing his walls. He began to shoot again himself as Elias held him down with his own body weight. Both men panted as they collapsed on the wall and stood still for a moment. Elias would pull out of him making Biero jump and jizz a bit on the smooth pop.

“Turn around, We’re not through” Elias would say as he caught his breath. Biero would pant heavily and feel on his ass.

“You released in me you fucking oaf.”

“And you liked it.”

Biero froze in thought before his legs were picked up from under him, making him turn on his back and struggle to hold on the wall of the bath.

“Call my name out more while you watch me fuck you” Elias said as he lined his still hard dick up with Biero’s anal hole again. This time he had the man’s legs folded over his shoulder as his back pressed on the wall of the bath. Biero would begin to shake a bit as he tried to catch his breath. “ELIAS WA-” It was too late as Elias punched inside his hole and made the elf scream into a moan.

“AAAAuuaaaaaAAAHHNN~ Uungh~ …”

“Nnngh- Sweet melody to my ears.” The man began to thrust again making Biero’s chest jump as he was struck. Elias hazily moaned and looked at Biero’s chest before biting and sucking on his right nipple. The elf man was a wreck as he panted and moaned wildly, his wet hair still on his face but more open from his eyes. Elias would stop thrusting and licking, looking at Biero with a lusty smile.

“Wrap around me. Hold onto me. I want to make your ass mines. I want you to call my name out.”

Biero would get up and wrap his arms around the eladrin male while his waist was wrapped by two arms. Elias pressed his lips onto Biero’s and pushed his tongue in, sloppily kissing the man as he was returned with the wood elf’s own tongue in rich vibrating moans. Elias would then begin to thrust him, making the elf release from the sloppy kiss and reel his head back and moan.

“E-Elias… Elias… I still hate … youuuaahhhnnnn!”

“Fuck, yes! More! Say my name more you stupid man!”

“Elias, Elias… Elias… Elias, ELIAS, ELIAS! ELIAS!!!” Biero panted and yelled as his ass was being ravaged with intensity. His dick would shoot hot cum on Elias abs and flow into the water as he held on tight with his face going over the eladrin’s shoulder, hair sticking to the man’s back as he began to pant faster and faster. Elias was thrusting with all his might and grunted as he felt himself welling up again. “Take nnngh- FUCK! FUCK ME! TAKE ALL MY SEED AGAIN BIERO! AAUN~”

The wood elf male would tremble and brace himself for what was to come, but it wasn’t enough. Elias let out a hard yell as his final slam hit the wood elf’s prostate hard. Biero felt a sharp twinge of pleasure and reeled back hard as his orgasm shot on Elias, shooting hard thick shots of cum as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His ass would squeeze on Elias dick making the assassin pant while holding their weight up.

“ELIAAAAAHHH! MY INSIDES!!!”

Elias would lock lips to silence the loud yelling and take all the loud wailing in his own mouth. They both climaxed into a high and became weak in cum infested water. Biero would loosen his grip and fall on Elias passed out. Elias held onto the man as he panted hard, gasping for air.

“Hah … hah … Shit … That was better than the women in Leilon. Hah … Biero, wake up…”

Elias would look and see the man passed out. He chuckled and cupped his ass, pulling him up and laying him on the stone flooring. “Damn, it must have felt really good for him. This is going to be a rough week on me … fuck, I didn’t mean to even fuck him. But that ass and his body looked overall appealing. What’s even better is that it was worth it. Hmmm … the rest of the week, eh? I know how his mind works now, although that’s a bit problematic. I’ll help him get over it.”

He would then snap his fingers and chant ‘Vaopreet’ making all of their fluids evaporate from the waters. “In addition, I want to leave my nature all in him. But as an assassin, leave no traces behind to remember. Although … A tiny bit? No, No … I punished him enough … actually more than enough. I may have sent him to his clan … by heavens and the afterlife …”

He jumped out of the water to check on Biero, who was laid out and breathing slowly as he was asleep. When Elias noticed, he chuckled and brushed the wood elf’s hair from his face while looking at the male.

“Oh, he is just asleep. Hahaha, I didn’t think it was that powerful. Yet again, was he untouched? Mmm … Well, all that matters is that he caved in. Although … he does have a strong will and show promise. This is going to be an entertaining few days.”

Elias would begin to clean the man’s anus out of all the sticky cum he deposited. Once it got out, he made sure to evaporate them as well before getting dressed and putting Biero’s clothes in a sack. Once all clothes and oils were retrieved, Elias would pick up the naked wood elf and hold him like a newborn as he carried him back to the Stonehill in through the starlit night. He waited for the Innkeeper to go to bed and snuck him up to his room before laying the male on the straw bed and covering him up with a blanket. He walked to the window and opened it, looking back at the sleeping male and smirking before hopping out of the window. Leaving the room dark and empty with only the light of the moon shining in and a note held on the table by a fizzed out candle.


	2. Étude of the Xenial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biero finds himself training more and getting annoyed by his assassin mentor and just wants to get rid of him. But Elias has other plans in mind to maneuver the male into his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer due to adding more details and such but I hope you enjoy.  
> As a key reference -  
> anything in Bold Italics is enchanted  
> anything in [ ] is a thought  
> anything in Italics only is the characters speaking in native tongue.

The morning sun would rise and shine over the town of Phandalin as the wind blew over the greenery. Hens would cluck, birds would chirp, children of different races would laugh and play in the road, multiple shops and inn were opening for a new day … and yet Biero was sleeping in his bed. The sunlight would beam into his room and warm up the male’s face as he grumbled to wake, tossing and turning as the light would sting his eye lids. He would then grumble as he opened his hazel eyes to look at the ceiling. His faced was annoyed until he relaxed and realized it was morning, letting out a huge yawn as he would sit up and let the covers slide off of his body. He stood up for a moment as a gentle breeze brushed his body.

“Mmnh- I am back in my room? How? The last thing I remember is … my back being scrubbed. I got the slightest throb in my head. What happened?” Biero would ask as he combed through his hair and scratched his scalp. As he finished up with his head, he would walk by the open window and look outside as the sunlight beamed down and the morning breeze blew by. When he let out a faint smile at the radiant morning, a shriek would be heard and make him wince. When he looked outside, A few females looked at him from an alleyway as they accompanied with some males. Few whistles would ensue as Biero squint his eyes at them in confusion.

“Sir, do you have any more packages with those? I was heading to get some yeast for morning bread but it seems like the sun is giving me all the bread rolls I needed” one satyr woman said as she cupped her face with a blush.

“Ay! If you don’t put those up, you will be stealing our wives yeh? Put a cloth on ye dunce, moonlit hours are over!” a sandy colored Leonin man said to him as he got in front of the Satyr.

“Hah! That’s a Man’s Man! His body dawns on the sun and probably glistens in the moon. Certainly is a body to explore with a man or woman as they lie in bed. Wanna jump out ye window into my arms, love? I’ll give you a good morning. I can find a woman to join us if you would like it” a silver hearty dragonborn male shouted with a robust well of emotion.

“With that body … *Whistles* I want his younglings. I don’t mind having a little few tots for that hunker bunker” a dwarven female said as she gave a wink to the wood elf.

“Oh posh, Master Harbin Wester will scold me for being late. But if I can describe how this beautiful mold of a man is, maybe he will let me off gently” A woman said as she stared at the wood elf with her shifting eye colors of green and purple. Her skin would morph from patches of onyx and brown into a full mocha brown body color, right before she smiled and left with some others whose skin reflected the same as hers.

Biero would widen his eyes as he saw and heard the lot early in the morning. He was confused as to why they were looking at him strangely and talking a little feisty. When he looked down at himself, he would gasp as he was standing fully naked at the window. Biero would grunt as he reached outside of the windows to bring the shutters to a close. When he did that, his dick would slide on the edge and the Dwarf woman would point it out while nudging the dragonborn male.

“Will you look at that, Feller is packing ye sleeping serpent! Don’t be shy, come down love. I just want a few of your seeds and you.”

“HA HA HA HA! He is definitely a man of merry times. Fall onto me! I can take you away here and now!” the dragonborn said with a big glistening smile.

The Satyr squealed as the Leonin picked her up and took her away while grumbling. Biero would panic and close the shutters with haste, making the two outside groan in disappointment and walk away.

“Awww, the party is only underway for the morning.”

“I will return tomorrow morning, love. Don’t be ashamed of your body and give into me when you are ready.”

Biero would light up the candle on the table as he looked around the room for his clothes. He couldn’t find them and growled with ferocity as he was mad. “Elias! You stupid asshole. What the hell did you do to me?” He would then turn to the table and look at the candle before noticing a letter under the candle folded neatly. He would snatch the letter swiftly, making the flames flicker from the wind before it went back to a still fire. The wood elf stood there for a moment looking at the paper before he opened it. It was a letter in thieves cant neatly written and directed to him. He would scan the paper down fast and decode the name to be the one and only Elias Winterbrew. As soon as he decoded the name, he wanted to throw the paper into the candle fire and watch it burn. But he had to decode all of it and read what was left behind from his mentor and learn why he woke up and can’t find his clothes. For all he knew, this could be a test.

The wood elf would suck his teeth and look back at the letter before slowly decoding and reading it with perfection. The letter would read:

“You finally woke up you dunce, took you long enough. I am guessing you woke up and went to the window naked like the idiot you are instead of checking yourself. You fell asleep in the bath during the stars. I had to carry your fat ass back to the inn and wait for that nosey innkeeper to fall asleep. It seems like he was waiting for you to walk through the door or something before going to bed. Whatever the case may be with him and you are none of my concern. But I expect you to meet me at the Smithy by the highest point of the sun. Don’t be late or there will be consequences. Oh! Your loincloth is on the ceiling outside of the sack where your clothes reside. A little punishment for making me, again, carry that fat ass of yours back to this damn inn. You are not really light when you sleep, but I can handle that with ease. Sincerely, your Asshole … Elias Winterbrew.”

Biero would look up and see his loincloth dangling from a wooden beam as the sack full of his clothing and shoes sat and held it from falling. He would growl and burn the paper in the fire as he kept focus on the clothes out of his arm reach. “That damned eladrin, putting my clothes so high. He should have just waked me up. I could have dressed myself and went home. But why can’t I remember anything before then? … That cocky oaf, he did something!”

The wood elf man would take a deep breath and run up the wall before vaulting off and swinging on the beam close to his loincloth. Pulling himself up, he realized that the walls were not fully separated and noticed that he could be seen by any of his sleeping teammates. He thought crouching would help but was mistaken and decided to drop his sack of clothes on the hay bed in his room. His loincloth would try to flutter away and he wouldn’t let it while snatching it back quickly and dropping onto the floor with a big thud. As soon as he stood up and began to tie his loincloth over his waist, he heard a yell from downstairs.

“AYE! You can sleep all you want … But do not bring the inn down with you! Please no harsh jumping!” Toblen’s voice boomed as the man finished tying his garment in secrecy. Biero would roll his eyes before getting his clothes and shoes on, lastly putting his hood over his face as he grabbed his key and went to close and lock the door to his room. He made his way downstairs and saw Orsik leaving for the morning as Lori was at a table eating his fill. Toblen looked at the Elf and smiled as he began to fix a plate. “Why Good Morning, Sir Dead Elf. I bet you slept well last night. Late night bathing to loosen up ye bones and body eh? I was surprised to check the water as it was cleaner than an orcs mouth. No muck or anything left in the waters like I asked. I suppose that you had no moonlit hours of any sort, you were being honest and just taking a bath.” Biero would give the man a glare before rolling his eyes and sitting down near Lori. Toblen would chuckle nervously as he began to make the man a plate to eat. Lori would look at Biero and give a small grin.

“Top of the morning to you, Biero!”

“Mornin’”

“You, Crow and Orsik aren’t training together?”

“Are you training with them?”

“No bu-”

“Then there’s your answer. Honestly, it is none of your concern whom I train with.”

Lori frowned but then went back into a smile as he continued. “You’re right about that you know. But it doesn’t hurt to share a bit. Today is day two for me to train in the House of Eloquence with Master Harbin Wester. Day one was gorgeous and beautiful; I cannot wait to see what he teaches me today. I really cannot wait to get my permit to perform here and make some gold.”

“Okay…”

“Okay?! Biero, you must have more to say than just okay. What is your trainer like? From what Orsik has told me, she is a rough one.”

“That subject is nothing for you to concern yourself in the matter. The Town Master asked us a simple thing and we must stick to it. ”

Lori would grunt and shake his head as he looked at the elven male. Toblen would bring the elf a platter of eggs, roasted potatoes and carrots with a tankard of water. “Biero, is it that hard to say who your master is?”

Biero’s eyes would squint with his eyebrows lowering as he sucked his teeth. Once his mouth opened, all Lori could hear was his voice as the wood elf spoke in his tongue.

_“What does it matter to you if I mention who I am training with? As I said before, that is none of your concern. If you want to know so badly, do you want to trade instructors? I am pretty sure he would not let up on you and injure you badly. I can’t even remember what happened after last night, so please … Mind your business now!”_

Lori would look at Biero stab a potato and shove a potato into his mouth and chew on it while grumbling. The gnome innkeeper chuckled and looked at Lori. “Looks like you woke up the dead. Good job. Now I have to fear if he hexed my inn. I guess I have to spend some time to reach out to Sister Garaele and see if she can dispel that mess of a chant.”The Goliath got up and chuckled nervously before getting ready to leave. “Wooh! Must be intense for you to not even speak about ‘em. Wish you luck, I will be letting myself out now. Noon should be here soon and Master Harbin hates late students. So Long, Biero!”

Biero froze as some egg dropped from his lip. When he looked up, he saw Lori leave the inn happily and got up from the table to run outside. Toblen grumbled as he folded his arms. “Great! A two for one! Not just a Hex … No! It comes with an insult to my cooking! I worked hard on that! … Well not too hard, but I cooked for it to be wasted! …….. Oh yeah… he’s not alive. Never mind. Probably didn’t need it like that. Oh Sister Garaele!” the gnome of a man chanted as he took the platter and went to wash it.

Biero was outside and looked into the sky, angling his fingers and arms to see how long he had. The sun proved to be a short time before the peak came to exist, making Biero suck his teeth before he ran through the town passing through the town folk that got in his way. When he got to the Smithy, Elias was standing outside looking at his daggers at the sun. “You are late … Explain yourself!” the eladrin male said without looking at the wood elf. Biero would come to a halt in front of the male and catch his breath before he spoke.

“I have no exc-“

“You woke up late, didn’t you?”

Biero stood quiet as he looked away from the man. Elias chuckled as he looked at Biero while putting the dagger away. “Easy in the eyes of a lie. Seeing you fully dressed means that you got the message. Yet it was much later in the morning rise. So I expect you know what will happen now … right?” the assassin said as he tilted his head with a half smile on his face. Biero rolled his eyes before looking at the man.

“It’s your fault.”

“Oh? Are you blaming me for your mistake?”

“It was not mines to begin with, you were the one that-”

Biero then froze and shut his mouth as he realized he was about to say where he found his clothes. Elias raised a brow with a smirk. “I did what? What happened?” Elias said as he fixed his posture with his arms folded on his chest, his eyes focusing into the wood elf’s not faltering or blinking. Biero would look away from him, gripping his hands tight as he stayed silent. Elias chuckled and unfolded his arms. “I guess you know better now. Next time you won’t fall asleep in a bath.”

“Unh-“

“Yeah, I said it. Submit to your flaws without shame. Things will get easier. Now your punishment for being later than the sun is to get me a room at the inn. I fall tired of sleeping in the trees.”

“Elias, that’s impossible. All rooms are already taken for the week. There is no other room to hand out for you.”

“If I can recall that gnome’s rules … you are allowed to room with another right?”

“That’s correct, but we are the only ones there.”

“So then, after training you will be registering me into your room.”

“WHAT?!” Biero shouted, making a crowd of people look at them. Elias rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips for the wood elf to quiet down. The eladrin chuckled and gave him a toothy smirk.

“My my, want an audience in the noon? Would you like to wager your pride on that? You can always lose to me again you know.”

Biero furrowed his brow and looked at Elias with an intense stare. “You really know how to make someone hate you.”

“Thanks, I get that a lot.”

“Fine! If you lose, you have to sleep outside of town for the night.”

Elias looked at Biero with a face of pity before rolling his eyes. “Is that the best you could do? I will take that. You really need to sharpen up your wits.” The Eladrin male would laugh a bit and then run up the wall of the smithy, waiting for Biero to meet him there. The wood elf would follow and grind his feet on the walls as he made it to the top a little rougher than Elias.

“A rooftop race. Round the way to the town temple then back to the smithy. After that, do a big vault across and end at the Stonehill Inn.”

“That’s simple enough.”

“Is it? Thank you for reminding me so. Fifty laps from smithy to temple in addition to not making any noises while leaping on the roofs. No man, woman or child shall hear you. If you are spotted or I hear a sound, that will be a pebble to your back. Best not to yelp as you get hit either, I will just fire another.”

Biero would drop his jaw and look at the male in disbelief. The Eladrin sat down and yawned a bit, making Biero even more confused. “Elias, this is a race. Why do you sit down?” the wood elf asked as he fixed his face. Elias would chuckle and raise a brow with a smirk. “Really? You question my antics? Simply I am assuring you a head start. You are going to need it.” That triggered the wood elf and made him sneer at the assassin while reaching a hand out to lift him up. Elias kept a brow raised as he looked back and forth at the hand and the wood elf. “I don’t need your pity, Elias. Get up and let us be fair. I request an additional wager if that is what it takes for you to stand.”

Elias ears would twitch as his eyes opened wide with shock. “Oh? You will raise the stakes? Tell me …” The eladrin’s eyes would calm down as he bit the inside of his lip while raising a brow. “What exactly will you wager as a bonus?” The wood elf would think for a moment and smirk when he arrived with an idea. “If I win, make me a meal. I had to rush out this morning and didn’t get to sit down properly.” Elias would frown and roll his eyes as that wasn’t as daring as he hoped it would be.

“What?”

“Nothing … Is that all you really want?”

“I didn’t get to eat properly because of the mess you made. So that can be a way you make it up to me.”

“So you want a home cooked meal from me? For your missed meal?”

Biero nodded seriously, making Elias grab his hand as he laughed. “Fine, I will match that with the same wager. Except for me, you will have to make it when I want you to. So it can be any time this week. Deal?”

“DEAL!” Biero would say as he pulled the male up eagerly. Elias saw the drive and gave Biero a pat on the back. “I like the spunk. Now keep that same attitude and beat me in fifty laps or I might be in your room waiting for my woman to feed me.” The elven male’s face would scrunch up with a frown, making the eladrin male laugh hard. Biero turned around and stood still atop the roof, facing towards the next building leading to the temple. “I am not a woman to cater to your whims. I am a male of high honor. Please respect me in that way.”

“Win and do better than me. I might be willing to take it back. But you being a feminine mate doesn’t sound that bad” Elias would say as he stood aside Biero with his hand holding a pebble out before dropping it. “First click of the pebble starts the race.”

“I am going to make you eat your words and feel my wrath when I win.”

The pebble would click on the ground making the both of the males leap to the next building and run on the rooftops.

Meanwhile, Sister Garaele would be paying a visit to the Stonehill Inn as requested by the Gnome owner. When she had arrived, she was met with the gnome man at the counter with a bright smile.

“Sister Garaele, you have arrived!”

“Why yes I have Sir Toblen Stonehill. How may I be of service to you? I must say we reconcile this as soon as we can. I have two special figures I am taking care of as well as a sleepy one that I have yet to nurture back to health.”

“Why yes, I need a favor of you… I will give you ten gold to do so. Had an undead guest staying here and I feel that their anger and furious chanting has laid a curse upon me and my building.”

Garaele would look at him surprised. “Well this is news. Why didn’t you get me sooner or alert the adventurers that there was an undead one here?”

“Well I thought it would be easy, but it turns out that one of the adventurers is undead.”

She would be taken aback by the news but stand still as she held her hand out for the offering. “Well, this is more news to the morning. Do as you must, I will go ahead and expel any evil aura or curse that has been planted in the Inn. I would advise you to inform the adventurers to put it down.”

Toblen would put ten gold coins in her hand and look at her as she put the coins away. “I think that would be hard to put him down since they get along with him in a rather unique way.” Garaele would raise a brow as she closed her eyes to start a prayer. “Him? I know of the undead able to be identified but this immediate? Usually their bodies are more disoriented and moldy.” The gnome threw his hands up and chuckled in disbelief. “Right?! But his skin and fleshed seemed livelier than a real one. That brown skin was definitely painted on by an artisan or someone. Can you believe he tried to cover his face under a hood? I mean, he could have kept it under there … but he showed it. I nearly fainted. And don’t get me started on the rest of his body!”

Garaele would furrow her brows as she was deep in thought on what he was saying while trying to sense evil aura and curses. When she heard him mention a hood, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“A hood?”

“Yes, a hood. Behind it was a face and pointy ears.”

“Brown skin and long hair?”

“EXACTLY! Sister … have you seen the undead one too?!”

The high elf would chuckle and close her eyes while putting a finger up, confusing the male as she signaled him to wait. She would stand still and try to feel a presence or ill will in the room. Nothing would scream or touch her in the void behind her eye lids as her head turned to see and feel anything. Once the minutes of scanning were over for her, she opened her eyes while chuckling more.

“By Tymora … Sir Stonehill, your inn is safe from harm. Really it never was in trouble to begin with.” Toblen would look shocked and cross his arms while he began to respond. “Really?! That can’t be true. I swear that dead one was chanting aggressively this morning.” Garaele would look at him with a small frown appearing on her face. “What do you mean by dead one? That man is alive.”

“Sister Garaele, you wouldn’t understand. The town spoke and a mouth can travel far. It was already confirmed by two of its teammates. He must be enchanted with some sort of magic or sorcery that prevents his flesh from falling apart. His tongue was sharp and fierce this morning as he spoke to his one teammate and made them walk out.”

“Toblen Stonehill”

The gnome would look at Garaele shocked and shut his mouth as he would listen to her. The high elf sighed as she turned to leave.

“I would advise you to learn your upcoming frequenters. What you think may not be what it seems, that will cost you in the long run. But thank you for your offer to the gods and the temple, be blessed and have a wonderful day.”

The elven woman would leave the Inn and head back to the temple where she was observing and maintaining a plant and a statue that appeared randomly and intrigued the town. Toblen would scratch his beard and get back to his day, cleaning and preparing for afternoon meals and supper. The sun would slowly fade into the western skies making the stars jump in joy as the lavender cover of sky began to hug the clouds. Biero was atop a roof far from the smithy panting as Elias would wait atop of the smithy roof while tossing pebbles in his own hand. The elven male was beat as he had been bruised from pebbles and rocks hitting him for most of the time while jumping around. Elias would stare at the man blandly as he waited on the final lap to be finished. Biero would take a quick breath and hop over a few rooftops of homes and shops. He paused at a roof before the smithy, catching his breath as he made eye contact with Elias.

“I have been waiting here for a good amount of the sunset that passed. You are slow! You need to be quicker and stealthier than how you are now. It’s unacceptable that mere children were able to spot you from the racket you made.”

“It …. Hah … it’s not … my fault … The roof … hah … is loud.”

“It is your fault! You aren’t light on your toes in higher places. Hurry up; I already know I have won. Just hurry up and g-”

Elias eyes would widen as he felt a gush of wind brush his face. Biero had leapt past him after the eladrin male blinked, jumping across the road to land atop the other building close to the goal. As soon as the wood elf planted the land, he got up and dashed for the next to last rooftop. Elias would stand there chuckling a bit as he bit down on his lower lip.

“Ah, you planned this. Sneaky … so you did learn something. But this is not enough alone, Biero. Get ready for another punishment.” Elias would lick his lips and then dash off, jumping with speed and grace to the other roof and landing it without a scrape of his shoe. When he saw Biero leap for the other roof, he sprinted and vaulted into a cartwheel before contorting his body into backflips. When the eladrin’s feet touched the edge of the roof, he poured power into his legs and sprung into the air while flipping backwards. Elias would land perfectly while Biero watched in fear of losing and landed just to run hard on the roof making a lot of noises. Elias would use the rest of the strength in the landing and vault into another backwards flip, landing atop of the stonehill inn with perfect form and silence. When Biero saw the man land on the roof, he grunted and jumped for the next roof. Unfortunately, the wood elf’s feet failed him in the jump and he slipped on the edge of the roof. He was able to jump but it weighed him down and made the wood elf fall into a heap of trash behind the inn. The eladrin male would chuckle before hopping off of the roof and landing on the ground close by.

“Well isn’t this a bit bothersome. You still lost to me” Elias would speak with a smirk as he edged closer to where the man would lay in discomfort, groaning while trying to stand.

“Nngh- Shut up! I almost won. Didn’t expect you to catch up to me so suddenly” Biero would say as he wiped off rotted food off of his clothings.

“You lost for that reason, because you expected to win without knowing your enemy. But you did surprise me with that burst of energy …… Good Job.”

Biero looked at Elias with furrowed brows as he stood up.

“For what? I didn’t really do anything.”

“Do not doubt your abilities. You had me fooled when you seemed worn out back there. Very deceptive of you … but do not get me wrong either, we can still work on-” The eladrin would look Biero up and down before scrunching his face a bit and closing his eyes in thought. “Work on … all of you more.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing, but I am going to make piss poor performance into adequate performance. Now, shut up and let’s head to the bath while it is hot with townspeople in it. Your scent is like rotten shit right now.”

“You asshole!” The wood elf shouted as he began to walk out and head to the town green bath. Elias would smirk a bit before his lips tightened with his eyes trailing at the wood elf’s left foot. His brow would rise as he noticed Biero was limping into his walk but try and hide it.

“Oh my poor flower … you cut your stem accidentally. We can’t have that” Elias would say under his breath. Biero’s ears would twitch, stopping in place to turn and look at the eladrin male.

“Is something the matter? Or is it you don’t need to bathe?”

Elias would shake his head and chuckle while walking up to the man. “It’s nothing of your worries. Let’s hurry up and get this over so you can room me in, my lady.” The eladrin would chuckle and slap Biero’s ass with a hard palm to his left cheek. The hit would make the wood elf grunt sternly and glare at the assassin as he walked past with no hesitation.

“I’m … not a woman … and I am not a prize you piece of shit!”

The men would walk onwards to the bath and have their time to wash off their sweat and odors. Once they were finished, they would both head to the Stonehill Inn and stop by the counter. Toblen would be at the counter filling tankards up for cleaning as he noticed the wood elf and the eladrin walking close to the counter. He let out a hearty laugh along with a wave, greeting them as kind as he could.

“Ay, why if it isn’t Sir Dead Elf! Welcome back to the Stonehill Inn. I suppose you found your day and feel better in your moods?”

Elias raised a brow as he looked at the gnome male speaking rudely. Biero would roll his eyes as he got used to it and spoke back.

“My mood was never foul, just a bit irritated in the morning.”

“Well, let’s just hope you remain in high spirits then shall we? What can I do for you?”

“I am adding a guest to my room.”

“Ay, that’s fine by me. Just know that it’s an additional five gold to charge. Rather, before I say so … is it for the night or for the week?”

“For the-”

“For the week” Elias said out of turn, causing both men to look at him. Biero would look at the eladrin male with widened eyes as he mouthed off silently to shut his mouth. Toblen would look at Elias and stare for a moment before smiling out of his thoughts.

“You wish to stay for the week, Sir?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“That is fine then, it will be five gold pieces. What is your name so I can register it to the book?”

“Silak Aufall” the eladrin lied as plainly without showing face. Biero almost lost face but realized the man was doing his job well. He would begin to breathe and calm down as he watched the eladrin and the gnome interact. Toblen would look at the both of them and then back at Elias before agreeing at the sound of the name and writing it down.

“Silak Aufall, nice name chap. You are in the books, now … all I need is the token of appreciation.”

Elias would look at the gnome and chuckle as he took out a sack. Rummaging through it, he would pull out four gold pieces and a platinum piece. Toblen would gasp in shock as the eladrin male would put the pieces on the counter for him.

“Is that enough?”

“S-s-s-Sir? Do you not have another G-G-Gold Piece?”

“I do, But I do not feel like going back in my small sack. Just keep it.”

“Very well then! Is there anything else you need?” Toblen asked a little antsy as Biero watched the gnome. He was confused by what had happened and just continued to watch.

“I need the key of course. How foolish are you?”

“Wait, you don’t need to do that. I have the key and I can escor-” Before the wood elf could finish speaking, the innkeeper looked at him and chuckled happily.

“Hahahaha, you don’t need to escort your undead friend. I will give him his spare key.”

Elias would stare at the man with intense half lidded eyes. “What makes you think I am an undead one?”

Toblen would laugh and turn to look at Elias before shrieking and responding nervously.

“Well … your friend here is-”

“That’s not my friend.”

“N-Not your friend eh? Y-y-your acquaintance then?”

“It is none of your concern who I am to him. Also, it’s rather rude to compare people by looks. It would be a waste to stay somewhere where rumors would prevent patrons from entering. I do not have to repeat myself or explain my life to you now, do I?”

“You are well more lively … apologies for my abrupt rude gesture. I will return with your key shortly.”

“Ah ah, do not leave yet” Elias said, stopping the gnome from moving. “All of your actions are forgiven; I am not harmful on a man who earns his living. Just bring my key to the room along with the dinner for the night. No mead or wine, just water for us. We have a morning ahead of us.”

Toblen would nod with a small smile and leave to do so. Biero would let out a small laugh before folding his arms and looking at Elias. “So … Silak Aufall?” Elias would roll his eyes and walk past Biero. “You know better than that. You need to brush up on your deception. Take me to the room.”

Biero would grunt and take the man to his rental room. After a while of resting, Toblen would knock on the door and announce their food has arrived. When they opened the door, the man was gone and their food was steaming hot. They picked up their food and ate it in the room with peace and quiet. After some time and talks, they would decide to turn in for the night. The candles would be blown out as the night starry sky covered over the land.

As the night was passing through like the winds, Elias was up and looking at Biero for a while. He would get up from his own bedding and walk over to the sleeping male, looking down at him as he slept. He would look at his ankle and sigh before sitting at the end of the bed, lifting the wood elf’s legs onto his own lap and massaging the feet for a moment. The wood elf would groan in his sleep and shift comfortably to an easier position for the eladrin. Elias would watch the man with a small smirk before looking up the covers to see Biero’s bare bottom half covered by the blanket on him. He bit his lower lip and grunted before looking back at the foot.

“How long were you going to wait before getting this taken care of, idiot?” he would whisper to himself. He then put his hands firmly on his left foot and left leg and began to twist it until he heard a pop and a yelp from the now awake wood elf. As soon as he was alert, Elias would spring into action pinning the elven male with his own legs and body. His left hand would cover Biero’s mouth quickly as he shushed the man.

“Aaaa-“

“Shh- Shh-Shh- Shh-Shhh~ Calm down… I saw you injured yourself earlier.”

“Mmmn NNNHHN NNNHH nnn NNHHMM!”

“I promise it was to only reset your ankle. You were going to practice with a bad foot in the morning?”

The wood elf would grunt and nod as he looked angrily at the eladrin male.

“Then you are an idiot. To think I would be training a limping fool makes no sense. Doesn’t it feel better now?”

Biero would trace his eyes down to his left ankle and twist it a bit. He winced a bit but it was not in any pain like before when he endured it. He sighed and went to trail his eyes back to Elias before looking at the other male’s dick hanging over his own body. Immediately, his eyes darted at the eladrin’s eyes while his hands went to cover his own limp meat. He would notice Elias staring down at him with soft half lidded eyes, not losing eye contact with him.

“I know you don’t want to wake up that perverted gnome, that’s why I covered your mouth. I didn’t mean to be in a situation like this.” The eladrin would lift his hand from Biero’s mouth and put it on the side of the bed to keep balance and push up. Biero would sigh before responding.

“M-hmm … well … thank you for fixing my ankle. You can now get off of me and go to bed.”

“I suppose so…”

When Elias would rise up to get off of the male, he would look at the male’s half covered body that exposed a small tent under the blanket as his chest was open. He looked at it for a minute and then looked at the wood elf. Biero looked at the eladrin and then looked at his own wood branching out to touch his hands that covered it. He panicked a bit and looked up at Elias before averting his eyes to the wall.

“Can … Can you go back to bed now?”

“Your body … it remembers mines.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Your body loves my attention.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! I hate you, my body hates you! I don’t even want you here in this room!”

“When you gave your body to me in the bath … it misses me. That is … beautiful. It is very charming to the thought.”

“FU-”

Elias would quickly slam his lips onto the wood elf as he was about to yell in the middle of the night. When their lips connected, Biero would move his hands and try to push Elias off of him. The eladrin proved to be stronger as he held down on the bed with grip and continued to kiss and muffle the man. His tongue eventually wormed its way into the wood elf’s mouth and tangoed in a wet oral dance, making Biero blush as his brows furrowed in anger. The eladrin would moan a bit making the vibrations connect from mouth to mouth. Both of their lower body serpents would extend and become thick in the lust between them. When Elias had his fill, he looked at Biero with stern eyes as if he said ‘do not yell or scream. I will continue if you do’. Biero would breathe harshly and blink as an understanding. Elias blinked back and let their lips separate, letting the thick saliva between the mouths thin out until they slapped the wood elf on the ring of his own lips. Elias would chuckle into a smirk as he stared at the wood elf with eyes of a predator.

“Your tongue can use more work. But I guess you want to be my mate again.”

“Fuck you, Elias! What do you mean again?!” Biero would whisper angrily as he kept trying to push the stone like body.

“Oh … Oh shit … Did I fuck the memory out of you?” Elias said as he was taken aback for a bit.

“Y-You What?! That’s not even possible!”

“You think it’s not possible … but it has happened. Hmmm … I can prove it to you. Are you willing to set your pride aside for the night?”

“FUCK NO!” He whispered loudly as he tried not to yell.

“Alright, then I am going to shatter your pride again. But first-”

Biero’s eyes would begin to feel heavy as he looked at Elias.

“Wh- what … what did you… do-”

Biero would fall limp as his eye lids closed completely. Elias would remove his right knuckles from the wood elf’s left collar bone.

“It will be quick. I can’t have you screaming in the night.”

The eladrin male would get off of the other man and the bed to go over to his own bag, pulling out a cloth, a rope and a big leaf. Returning to the bedside of the sleeping male, Elias would tie the cloth in Biero’s mouth in between the teeth and behind his hair. It wouldn’t be too tight but it would render him from speaking too much. He then turned the male over and tied his wrists together behind him tight to restrain movement. Once finished, he would lay the man back on his back while listening to the gentle snores. He looked at his lips and sighed. “I have to do this … I don’t have to do this … I want to do this. Yes, I want this like your body does.” Elias would then get close to his face and put the large leaf over the man’s mouth. “Lase” he chanted, making the leaf tighten over the mouth and stay in place. His hand would caress Biero’s face while brushing some loose locks of hair out of the way.

“You are divine … I really shouldn’t be doing these things … but I get a rush off of you. Hopefully I don’t let my heart waver for you. That’s the worst weakness to an assassin.”

The eladrin male would go to the lower end of the bed and lift the wood elf’s legs to let him slide under. Sitting up comfortably, Elias would put the thick legs and thighs over his shoulders letting his face near Biero’s round ass and erect dick. Legs would dangle as he spread the man’s cheeks to reveal the pink hole he saw before. With no hesitation, Elias opened his mouth and began to push his face into the wood elf’s ass to moisten and massage his hole. His tongue would find its way inside and swirl around the insides, tasting the wall like sweets that would melt by contact. Elias would look up and see the balls shuffle in placement as the unconscious man’s dick throbbed and shot small amounts of precum. Elias would pull away and grunt a bit.

“It doesn’t feel the same. I know he’s enjoying it … but I want him to share that moment with me. Fuck! I can’t care about this. Wake him up.”

Elias would take his right knuckle and jab somewhere in the wood elf’s left thigh, causing the male to wake up and inhale sharply through his nose as his legs tightened up on the man. Waking up confused, Biero would look up and see Elias smiling at him before getting his balls licked playfully by the man. It would send shivers down his body as his eyes widened while he murmured through the leaf and cloth.

“MMM-MMMMNNH! MMM MMM MMMMM?!”

“I know I know … I just wanted my mate to be awake. It wouldn’t have been any fun if you were asleep.”

“Mmm mmm mmm mmm MMMNNHHH!!! HMMM MMM M MM MMMMMMM!!!!”

“I will not untie you. But I will give you a bit of life. Now relax, you’re about to explode.”

“MmmMMMMNNNNHHHH!!!”

“I tried to warn you…”

Elias would chuckle and put his mouth over the wood elf’s sack before sucking it in his mouth along with the balls. Biero would let out a confused groan that turned into a moan, making his toes and legs curl. The eladrin would suckle and slurp on the balls, dampening the sack with thick saliva and moans from enjoying it. Biero’s eyes would cross a bit as he felt his dick tighten up with a throbbing sensation and heat. His nostrils would shoot out hot air as he breathed hard through his nose and jumped as he felt fluid slowly oozing out of his dick. Elias would twist his tongue around the sac for the last minute and suddenly pull away, letting the sac pop out of his mouth covered in wet and slimy saliva. Biero’s thighs would tighten up as he released his cream from his throbbing dick, moaning in bliss.

“mmmMM- MMMNN~ MMMMMNNNN~ MMmmmnnnn~ nnnhhh~”

“There you go love; I know that felt really good. But I have something that feels better. Would you like me to clean you off first?”

“Mmmm Mmm MHHHN!”

“I don’t love you. I told you, we aren’t even friends. My you come on to me strong.”

“Mmm MMMMH!”

“Okay, I will clean you off. Calm down before I smite you.”

Elias would put the man’s legs down and spread his thighs open. Biero grunted and began to force his thighs close, to which the eladrin held them and pushed them back open as he made his way to his semi hard serpent and abdomen. He let his tongue do laps and licks up the sweet cream that covered the skin. The wood elf would shudder in pleasure and anticipation as he tried to close his weak legs. The eladrin male’s tongue would swirl around the base and travel up the shaft all the way to the tip, letting the entire thick creamy cum slide into his own throat as he swallowed it down and cleaned the male up. Just to tease the man, he let his throat dive into the dick that was rejuvenated by the wet friction cleansing before popping it out and watching the man’s chest palpitate.

“Mmmm~ A little richer than before. Well, it is thicker than what I had last night … but it is definitely sweet enough to rot my teeth.”

“mm- mmmmnhh … mmhn?”

“I imagine you are asking me to stop again, am I right?”

Biero would nod his head frantically as he struggled to take off the bind on his wrists. Elias would prop the male’s legs over his shoulder as his own dick squeezed in between the ass cheeks and poke the anal hole of the wood elf. Biero’s eyes would widen and look at the Eladrin with a bit of worry.

“I won’t apologize for doing what I do. But I will ask if you want to hold on to me as I pursue what I want.”

“Mmmh- Mhmmmn …” Biero would groan as he made a pleading face to Elias. The man would stop for a minute and look at Biero with a calm of recognition. He would grunt and push the man off before going back to his own bed.

“Uggh! You know how to ruin a mood. Just go ahead and pick the bitter fruit and feed it to me.”

Biero would sigh through his nostrils and lay comfortably before he would realize that he was still tied up. He began to groan and grumble loudly under the sealed mask as he furrowed his brows and looked at Elias. The eladrin would look back and roll his eyes.

“I am not taking that off of you. You might try to kill me as I sleep. I will stay prepared for any occasion. Even if you thought about injuring me in my sleep.”

“MMNH?! Mmm mhn nnh … Nnnh …. Mm! Mmnh nhh nhh nNN Nh!”

“You hesitated, you were thinking about harming me. It’s natural when I have a student that hates me.”

“MMMNH- NNNH NN … Nhh mnh mm mnhnn?” Biero groaned in question as he looked at Elias stroking his own dick slowly while breathing still and looking at the ceiling.“What does it look like I’m doing? I am releasing. Since I can’t take my sweet gift, I need to release before feeling frustrated emotionally and sexually.” Biero would groan disgusted as he looked at the man stroking himself. Elias would turn his head to look at the wood elf and snicker as he panted and stroked faster. “Well take a look at yourself. It seems like you are more excited to see me deliver milk. You are more of a spectator of lust than me. Your squash definitely wants to make a new garden. Look at you dripping the goodness.”

Biero would look down at himself and grunt in shock as he saw his own dick leaking. He would bounce and shuffle in his own frustration as he tried to hide it. “A little more … almost- there … Hah, I feel it-” The eladrin would grunt lowly as spurts of his seed shot into the air and landed on his chiseled stomach. The wood elf would rock and lay on his side facing the wall as he tried not to stare, but seeing him release jogged his memory and reminded him of what happened in the bath the night before. The wood elf’s eyes would close shut as he shook his head from remembering how it felt to have the eladrin male inside him. His own thoughts kept his erection throbbing painfully, asking for its own release therapy. Elias would come down from his high and begin to clean it up with water from his fingers massaging the sticky fluid off with ease. Before the mix of wetness could dampen the bedding or fall to the floor, he would evaporate them into the cool air of the night. He would then stand up and let the cool air dry his body off for a moment.

“Mmmnn~ … that was a delectable release. Sadly, you look like a flopping trout trying to hide your composure like that. Let me at least help you cover up for the ni-”

As the eladrin male went to move him to lay back on the bed, Biero would glare daggers into the male making him stare with a brow raised.

“Oh? You’re glaring at me … If you want to do that; I will accept that as a challenge for later this morning. Is that fine?”

“MMH!”

“Alright then, sleep well in the cold … idiot.”

“MMMH MMM!”

“When your ass is free, I will.”

With that, the eladrin male went back to his own bed and covered up for slumber, leaving the frustrated wood elf uncovered and bothered in his state of heat. Time would pass and morning would arrive with birds singing, children laughing and rocks hitting wooden panels. Elias was getting dressed as he heard the small pebbles hitting the wooden panels and sucked his teeth before buttoning his last button and going to check on what was going on. When he opened the window, he would see a silver dragon born male and a dwarven female dropping rocks in excitement.

“He opened his window for us. It seems we’ve had some thought in his memory.”

“Calm down dragon boy. I call the first spin on him.”

Elias would roll his eyes as he saw them talking among themselves. He would take his time and sit on the window as he looked down on them with a bland face. When the two looked up, they jumped as they realized it wasn’t the elf from the other day.

“Oh … Well this is embarrassing. Sorry good sir, we thought you were someone else” the silver dragon born said with a little shock in his face.

“You aren’t the one sadly, but you are not too bad in the eyes” The dwarf woman said with a small blush.

The eladrin would smirk and focus on them. “Sorry if I disappointed, but you seem to be lost or looking for a certain someone?”

“Indeed we are. It’s just that we thought he would be in the same room as before” the dragon born replied.

“He … being?”

“A glorious elf that our eyes dawned upon last sunrise.” Elias would laugh in his head as he looked at the two of them sternly. “Is he brown like me with long hair and hazel eyes?”

“With the body of steel that looks like it’s as soft as wool?!”

“Ah, yes … just like that. Is that the one you are looking for?”

“YES” the both of the beings shouted in unison. Elias would chuckle to himself while keeping a bland face. Getting up from the edge of the window, he would stand and give them a smirk.

“I know exactly who you seek. Give me a second to get him. The lad was eating breakfast, you know … energize the body for workout later.”

The two would wait patiently as Elias left the window to go and wake up the heavy slumbering wood elf. When he walked over to the sleeping elf, the male would be curled on his side as he was still tied up. His dick would be hard as a rock while the snores covered the area. The eladrin laughed to himself and began to untie the man as well as taking off the leaf and cloth that covered his mouth. When lifting up the cloth, slobber would slap the wood elf’s face and make Elias raise a brow has he laughed a bit more.

“Haha. If this is how wet your mouth can get, I wonder how wet you can get below.”

The wood elf would grumble and shuffle a bit. Elias watched and brushed the male’s hair out the way before knocking his knuckle into the fellow’s neck, waking him up from the slumber. Biero’s eyes would be hazy as he smacked his lips and saw Elias staring down at him from the corner of his eye. Once he realized he was awake and saw the man looking at him, he jumped up and put his back to the wall as he stared at the eladrin with eyes of hatred. Elias stood there chuckling and began to speak.

“Well good morning to you too. You slept appropriately last night, so I will give you as much time to get yourself together and eat well before we train. I’ll be on my way now. Meet me outside of town before the sun meets the peak of the sky, South end going to the trail.”

Elias would walk towards the door leaving Biero confused as he realized the things binding him were off. Before Elias opened the door, he looked over his shoulder back at the bare man with serious eyes.

“Oh yeah, you have two salacious beings outside of your window waiting for your audience. I suggest you take care of yourself and greet them properly … with clothes on. They seem very adamant to nurture your body and yearn for you. With that being said ... I will be on my way out now.”

Elias left the room with ease before the wood elf could speak and headed downstairs to the counter where Toblen would stand and greet him with a warm smile. He would give the gnome a quick wave and walk past before stopping and turning around to go back to the counter. Surprised, the gnome stopped what he was doing and attends to the patron. “Sir Aufall, Moring to ya! How can I be of use to you this glorious day?” Elias would look up in thought and then grin as he focused on the gnome. “Good morning to you as well, Sir Stonehill. Sorry if we landed on the wrong end of the dagger yesterday, no harm was meant right?”

“None at all lad, after all it should be I who apologizes for my assumptions. But let us leave the woes of yesterday behind. Focus on the here and now.”

“That you are correct indeed. Now that we have that out of the way … I need a favor from you.”

“What may it be Sir Aufall?”

“How well are you with social gatherings or fun festivities in here?”

“Why, a merry gathering to let one’s hair down? I am one of the best to run to in this town. I can attract all lots of beings here to have a swinging time. We can even put me out of business if we get too rowdy. Did you need one?”

“I don’t really need it per se, but I want to have one here. I want the entire town to come and enjoy on my behalf. Biero and I have been training hard and his spirits is low. You know, the one you call ‘Dead Elf’.”

“Oh! Can spirits really lower for one that isn’t alive?”

“I can’t say … never seen it happen before till now. Might have to spruce him up a bit and find him a fella or lass, whichever he may prefer. But when he does, I need your assistance to produce loud noises to cover up and give him all the good time he deserves.”

Flustered a bit, the gnome would nod happily and give a big grin before responding with his thumb up.

“Do not worry lad! I will throw the best shindig this town has ever seen. This will allow him to creep away and get his bollocks polished and such. Sheesh, it has been a while since the town has been lively. I will have to make a trip to Harbin Wester and ask for the best performers and such. All of this will not be copper you know.”

“I know I know. Will thirty platinum pieces do?” Elias would say as he dumped thirty pieces of platinum on the counter, making the gnome gasp in delight.

“Holy magical shit of Tymora! This is more than enough to get things underway immediately. Are you a nobleman or something special?!”

Elias would laugh at the Gnome’s confounding expressions before speaking again.

“Not really, I just do my duties and collect my earnings like a normal adventurer. Just handle the matter by tomorrow’s nightfall … it will be a fantastic night to remember.”

“Generous man! I will do my best and we will have the best of merry times come tomorrow’s sunset. Is there anything else, I mean anything else I can do for you?”

Elias crossed his arms and laughed more, making his own chest bounce in delight. “Hahaha … There is one last thing my fellow good man. May you provide me with a meal to go? I will be working out this morning, nourishment is essential.”

“Got ya covered there! Give me a bit of time and I will send you on with a meal that gives life a new meaning.”

Toblen would scoop the platinum pieces and put them away in his pocket before jumping off the stool and running to prep a meal. That made Elias laugh more and wait in delight for his meal. A few minutes later, his meal was wrapped in a cloth bag with love and care. The eladrin waved goodbye and left the inn to go south of the town to the Miner’s Trail. On his way, he stopped by another place and picked up a jar with green liquid in it. He paid the merchant and secured the jar as he went outside of the town to wait on the wood elf; waiting for the day’s training to begin upon the other’s arrival.

The hours would pass by as the clear blue hue of the sky began to phase with the sun and turn a bright orange. Training sessions would be hard, children would grow tired of playing, shops would be cleaning up for the day and yet Toblen would be locking up the inn and heading down the road with a sack in a hurry. The gnome would walk in a fast pace as much as his legs could do, rushing through the slowly deserting road trying not to bump into the folks. Passing the Town Master’s hall, he realized he would have to go back for a permit. So the man came to a complete stop before walking to his destination and changed course, going to knock on the Town Master’s door. The Flame Genasi would be at his desk looking through papers and worrying about the quest he had assigned the lot before his head snapped up at the knock on the door.

“… You may enter.” They said as the door would creak open and reveal Toblen sweating as he approached near the desk where the master was seated.

“Oh, Toblen Stonehill. How are you these days?”

“I am fine master; I hope you are the same?”

“It is the same as usual … taxes, permits and all the goodies that come with making sure the town’s alive and well. Also the problematic things … but enough of that, how may I grant your audience?”

“M-Master of Phandalin, may I request a permit for a merry festival tomorrow?”

The Town Master would raise their brow and look at the male while pursing their lips. Toblen would jump at the sight and hold the sack close to his waist.

“Tomorrow? I am sorry, did you say tomorrow?”

“Yes…”

“Why tomorrow, If I may ask?”

“Well, we had a patron at the inn earlier this morning-”

“A patron? How? The inn is full due to the group Sildar, you and I had discussed about.”

“I agree to that. But one of the guests, Sir Siannodel, had a guest that roomed with him. Paid the extra fee and everything, more than enough of what I needed. The man requested merry times and paid me enough to handle expenses of what I needed. I can definitely pay for the permit and give you the portion that covers the tax of what I received.”

“And how much did you receive?”

“T-Thirty Platinum Pieces…”

The Town Master would slam their hand on the table as the flame hair blazed, making the room hot and the gnome sweat more.

“THIRTY PLATINUMS?!!!”

“Y-Yes sir, thirty platinum pieces.”

“What are they, a nobleman or something?!”

“That is what I said, master. But they said that they earn as an adventurer and do daily missions.”

“They must be an expert at what they do” the Town Master said as he stood up and calmed down, letting the flames reduce to normal as they fixed their clothing. They would approach the gnome with a hand out and huff. “Before we get too excited, let me observe a piece for its authenticity. I would hate for you to run this way and get swindled.” Toblen would reach in the sac and gently hand over the platinum piece to the Genasi Master of Phandalin. As the master pressed into the piece, they would notice that it would not change shape. So they tried to burn the piece at low temperature and saw it would not burn easily. Increasing the heat to gold smelting level, the piece would remain still but slowly begin to heat up. The town master calmed down and flicked the piece into the air, catching it and whistling.

“This is the real deal. The most we have here are copper and silver. Gold is a rare commodity but we do earn it with few adventurers. But this thing … or the things you have obtained is very unique … a high classed rare commodity that is hard to obtain unless you are royalty. This is dangerous in possession but you somehow struck luck Toblen Stonehill.”

“I understand. I just would like to fulfill my guest’s request. I will secure whatever I hold over. May I get the permit to do a festival tomorrow at the inn with assistance of a few?”

The Town Master would huff as they folded their arms, walking back to their desk and sitting down. They grabbed a phoenix quill and a few papers and held still as they paid attention to the gnome.

“How many do you need?”

“Well there’s me, the mead trader, the Butcher who roasts food and Harbin Wester. So four of ‘em will do.”

“Four it is then. Hand over five more Platinum and go about your business. I will probably make way a little later to enjoy.”

The Town Master would write speedily and hand over the papers with the letters engraved in burns. Toblen would smile and hand over five platinum pieces as requested, grabbing the papers and walking away speedily.

“I promise you will have the time of your life Master. See you by tomorrow’s star fall.”

“Mhm. Take care.”

The gnome man would exit the hall and close the door behind him with a big grin as he held the sack full of permits and platinum. He would make a left and speedily walk up the hill to a big house with lavender colored roof tiles and vines that crawled up the stone walls. While making his way to the first destination, he would hear voices singing in a harmonious tune. He would get to the door and open it, walking down a hall as he heard the singing stop and a man speaking to a room full of different beings and people. He would even notice the goliath from the inn standing nervously while paying attention.

“Ooooo Dahling ,Dahling, Dahlings … this will not do. Let’s take it from the top … and this time, make me feel like the storm is coming. Make me feel the change in the clouds comes from your voice as it calls for a thirst that needs quenching. Spiritmender, you are doing wonderful honey … just try and pull the severity of emotions from your soul. Your heart is there in the steps of eloquence but your soul is screaming mute. Open up that soul of yours like Jozelle, baby. Let it scream honey and drown me in my own silence. Alright then … A one, a two, a one – two – three – four-”

The room would feel as if gravity surged and began to lift the floor as Toblen stepped silently through the halls. The voices would smoothly rise as the folk in the giant house began to sing in unison.

“♪♪ Ooooo – Ooooo – Oooooohh, Mmmmm – Ooooo – Ooohmmm ♪♪”

Toblen would walk further in; getting to the opening where Banshees, Humans, Dragon Born, Lizardmen, Halflings and other beings stood in a circle with similar lavender and cream toga clothing. In the middle of the circle stood a thick shapely woman with brown and onyx black skin moving, eyes changing between a bright green and purple as her long red hair shifted into blue. Also in the circle was the goliath, Lori, who stood taller than the five foot five inch tall woman. They would open their arms and begin to sing smoothly and respective to each other, the woman starting off first.

“♪♪Tell me what to do when there's something…

Always close the book, that means nothing…

You treat me wrong so we sleep on surface deep…

And people don't know we keep things underneath… ♪♪”

A gust of air would blow in the room as the background singers would continue to smooth the singers. Toblen would slowly step in the room and see a hefty man in a purple and gold toga swaying his arms to the rhythm as a director and try to step silently to him. The male’s eyes would open and see the gnome creeping up to him. He would give a soft smile and continue directing as Lori would quickly chime in, clouds would form above the two singers as they continued.

“♪♪ Even when there's company over love

And even when we're in public yuh

They so clueless to it

The misery, there’s no ending

I don't think that I can handle this

Pretendin' all the air is clear in here

We just movin' too quick

Gettin' too dizzy to see ♪♪”

The winds would blow more in the room and the cloud got bigger as electricity surged between the two main singers. Before the woman could get another word out with the goliath to sing, a fierce clap echoed into the air causing all of the singers to flinch. They all would focus on their master before realizing the gnome was stiff in place. Lori would see the innkeeper and shout out loud with a big smile. “You’re the innkeeper! Sir Stonehill!” he said before gasping and closing his mouth. The hefty man would slowly tap his feet as he walked with stride closer to the singers and the gnome. “Indeed it is, my dahlings. Sir Toblen Stonehill has definitely paid a visit to us. Maybe he is here to sing? Maybe he is here to listen to our glorious voices?” With a smooth pivot, he turned to the shorter male with a soft smirk and raised brow as his arms rested on his hips. “Or is he here for a desire of some sort? Who knows … we have a guest Dahlings. Rest with ease and take ten as I bat the breeze with a friend.”

The room of singers would disperse in idle chatter and Toblen would look up at the man nervously as his tan face began to redden a bit. He walked up to the male slowly with his sack, making the male giggle as his face remained the same.

“Toblen Stonehill, Inkeeper of the Stonehill Inn. A dear friend and business partner of mine. To what occasion may I grant you my presence for your audience?”

“I need you, Harbin” the gnome blurted out, making the idle chatter lively as Harbin laughed boisterously and responded.

“Ahahahaaah! Everyone needs me, my dear lily. You will have to wait a turn a little bit later in the night.”

“N-N-No. That is not what I meant, although I may take you up on that … But not tonight! I need to converse with you in private quarters for a moment.”

“Oooh~ aren’t you a little frisky today? Sure! Follow me love. Everyone, practice your specialty instruments while I stowaway for the moment.”

Harbin would guide the gnome into a room in the back of the large hall and sit on a plush purple chair. His hand would gesture the gnome to close the door behind him and sit in another chair that sat in front of him. When the gnome did so, he would be facing a Five foot Ten inch human male with a plump chest, hefty belly, thick thighs, semi chubby face, medium length black hair in a messy bun, body filled with syrup colored skin and mahogany eyes to plant a forest into a soul. The gnome would be nervous as he sat with the man who folded his right leg over his left knee.

“Welcome again to my quarters Toblen. It’s a bit unusual for you to be visiting early in the week or even at this time where the sun hasn’t decided to rest yet. Why are you here? I mean even though you came early, I am delighted to have you here … It’s just beyond the stars of eloquence.”

“Thank you for sitting with me, Harbin. I need your assistance for what is to come tomorrow.”

“And that is?”

“I am having a huge gathering, a festival as much, at my inn come by star fall. I would like your best performers to entertain the lot. It will be a merry night and such. I already have a permit for you from the Master himself.”

“A merry festival you say? And to top it off, you already have a permit with seal from the master?” The man would reach over and open a purple feathered fan, waving it over his face with speed and grace. “I hardly laugh Toblen but this is quite the hilarious joke. You know that getting a permit requires a week of patience, two weeks at best and a whole month at worst. When did you even request for the permit?”

“I requested it today.”

“Oho, even better. You know they will not do a same day request like this. There is no way that you would-”

The gnome would rustle in his sack and take out a paper, reading it before handing it over to the overconfident man. Harbin would reach and take the paper, taking it to his face and reading it over before gasping. He would then take the paper close to his face and sniff it, gasping again. Bewildered, the male would scan the paper looking for the signature and symbol at the bottom. When he saw the signature and the symbol of a tree coming out of a lamp, the man gasped deeply while pressing the fan to his own chest. Slamming the paper and closed fan to his thighs, Harbin looked at Toblen with wide eyes and a smile.

“Sweet Tymora and Siren Souls, Toblen you did get the permit today! How in this timely manner? Just how could you-”

The man noticed the gnome smiling sheepishly and pursed his lips as he leaned forward and put the fan on the gnome’s chin with a smirk.

“You are hiding something. You are holding back on meeee~ Tell me, Stonehill. What in the heavens and earth is going on in that tiny head of yours? Is there something more than this festival going on that you do not want to tell me about!?”

“There is nothing more, Harbin. Just know I will pay you and your performers for the event. You will be in charge of handing me your best. It must be divine and make people holler from south of town to all sides.” He would go in the sack again and pull out a platinum piece, handing it over to the frozen wide eyed man.

“Dear heavens and earth … What in the hell Toblen?! Where did you get the Platinuuummmm?~~ Honey I couldn’t even get a gig with the king elsewhere. How in Phandalin?! How is this even-”

“Shhh! I can’t say. These are real platinum pieces from a guest at my inn. Damn it, I went and flapped. Well … shit … That’s it Harbin. I need the best performance to happen tomorrow. It is all I request from you.”

The human male would grumble as he looked at the piece in question, furrowing his brows before glancing at Toblen.

“How much do you have?”

“None of your concern. If you feel unsafe about it, hand it to the town master and they should exchange it for the equivalent amount that it is.”

Harbin would look back at the piece and sigh as he rolled his eyes. The man closed the fan and stood up with grace as he looked at the gnome stand up as well.

“Oh how bothersome the situation has become ... how many performers do you need? Ten? Twenty?”

“I need five of your best and strongest vocal and performers.”

“Each?”

“All in one Harbin, I need five only. I see your crafty ways are coming from under your cloth.”

“Oh love; there is more under if you want to see.”

The gnome reddened a bit more and rolled his eyes.

“All fun times and playful bickering. I will supply you four and let your resident perform for free as part of his training. Whatever spare change the group earns will be divided in half for you doing this on short notice. Hmmm … Now that you mention it, does this have anything to do with a hunky elf that gave a sight to behold for a rooster?”

“Hunky elf? I don’t know a-” Toblen paused as he realized that the man was talking about the wood elf that resided at his inn. He would slowly turn his head away and try to back away, but the jolly human snapped his fingers in excitement as he figured a fragment.

“AHA! The divine gesture of your body lies for me. Very cute, but we need more work on that so you can deceive with ELOQUENCE! Also it seems your mind has wandered into some sublime thoughts about the man. Perversion has many faces but hides well under words that do not surface.”

The gnome’s face would redden more and more as he winced in his shame. Harbin would laugh and put his hand on the gnome’s shoulder while escorting him to the main hall.

“How many pieces am I receiving all together Stonehill?”

“T-T-Three… It should cover the cost of five and pay you as well.”

“Very smart, I would gladly accept that” Harbin said as he held his hand out with the one piece in it already. The gnome would reach in the sack and give the human two more platinum pieces. The male would slip them in the top of his toga as they were wrapped in the permit and placed on his chest, patting it with secure thoughts and a big grin.

“Harbin is pleased. Maybe tomorrow you would come over after it ends?”

The gnome would cough nervously while scratching his beard.

“Will you add her in like last time?”

“Yes I will! It will be a night full of passionate heat, mountain peak highs and smooth waters to sink down into. You will have the best ensemble in and out of your inn.”

The gnome would blush and pat his face to calm down. “Better be awake. I don’t plan on being on the wagon that night.”

“Oooh~~ you devil! Even better! I will have everything ready for the hours. Meanwhile, let me gather my lot for you to prepare tomorrow. Head along and take care of any other businesses you need. It will be a elegant night to die for.”

The gnome would let out a low chuckle along with a grin as he speedily left the house to go handle other permits. Harbin would strut into the hall with the performers with power as the slaps of his feet echoed. All the performers would watch the big man come forth and clap his hands, requesting them to line up.

Lori would stand in the back being the taller person and watch with the other beings all together. The human male would giggle and jump once, letting his bun bounce along with his chest and belly.

“My Dahlings! I have wonderful news for you~~~ The innkeeper as you saw has requested our audience for tomorrow night and I have accepted. I have a permit and the payment allotted for only four performers that are well versed in the voices of the skies and stars as well as the dance and sounds of nature and creation.”

Happy chatter came around and had the human male giggling with a bubbly prideful smile. Lori would smile and yet feel upset as he knew that he would not be chosen. He would shake his head and keep smiling to hide the disappointment he already felt. Harbin would then snap his fingers to gain their silence and attentions.

“My lovelies, I need you to be patient for a minute please. To make this even more fun, will you do me a favor and change into your normal self? Except for Jozelle, because she is the divine daughter of Tymora’s blessing embracing her true nature as a Changeling.”

The crowd except for the Thick and curvy woman, along with the Goliath, would transform into a crowd of male and female changelings with skin of Onyx and various shades of brown. Their skins would change shapes of spots like a Rorschach pattern and their bodies collated with the changling woman, being curvy and full of meat on their bones. Harbin would smile with glee as he chuckled.

“Yes, YES … this is what I seek! Natural beauty with no shame in our bodies. Yes you can shape into the fantasies of the counterpart, but you embrace your natural body and feel wonders of who you are. You are Elegant! You are Divine! You are the House of Eloquence! Bodies speaks more volumes than words sometimes and my children … you are giving me a whole sermon of what it means to be ELOQUENT!~~~ FEEL ALL OF THE YOU DIG IN WITH THE EARTH AND BLOSSOM INTO VARIOUS FLOWERS THAT PAINTS THE LAND IN BEAUTY WITH NO SHAME IN YOUR PETALS.”

The lot would cheer and Lori would applaud as well from the grand joyful feeling the master of the school was imbedding into them. Harbin noticed he was getting carried away and laughed before gesturing with his hands for the room to calm down again.

“Oooh Goodness, I got carried away a bit there. Back to the topic at hand … Four of you will be providing light, laughter and love to the town at the Inn. Those four will be… Joz Sears, know as my sweet Jozelle. She will be going for the Vocals and her craft in changing shape, as well as her versatility with instruments of all sorts. Next is going to be Lak Faesk, also known as Lakeir. His strong masculine vocals and shapeshifting is something to live for, and he too is leveled with musical versatility. Third one going will be …”

The crowd would go silent as two of the changelings stepped forward.

“Vaecio! My sweet Vaec Ies, you will be going as well. Your solos may not be perfect, but your rhythm and harmony is beyond the floorings. Lastly, this one will be joining the lot in merry times. Oz Fean, the lovely Ozmus. You too are like Vaecio, talented young men with rhythm and harmony. That means everyone else will stay in school with me tomorrow and practice until the session is over. You lot can go to the merry gathering when the lessons are over. Any instrument or additional things you may need, discuss with me and I will provide. Jozelle my dear~”

The woman would look at Harbin with a smile yet surprised as the other two changelings would step forward and chat with each other.

“Yes Master Wester?”

“My sweet Jozelle, you will be in charge of your lot and the arrangements of songs. Also, I will need a word with you for another request.”

The woman would nod and smile as she went to talk with the other three. Harbin would chuckle and look over to see Lori nervously stand and smile. The man clapped his hands again causing the room to cease all actions and focus on him again.

“My wonderful protégées, master has been awfully bad with you and has a surprise as well.”

They would all jump in surprise, Lori being the most surprised from hearing this.

“Lori Spiritmender!” He said with a sharp gaze to the tall goliath. Lori would be shocked and look Harbin in the eyes. “My sparkling Goliath; you will be venturing with Jozelle, Lakeir, Vaecio and Ozmus as the fifth performer. The only difference is that you will be training, all earnings will not return to you because you have more to learn love. But, you will walk away with a memorable knowledge on grasping your audience for their attention.” Lori gasped and smiled a bit as he spoke to the master.

“Soooo this means I can perform at the inn?!”

“Yes, my worker bee. But only this once! You go right back to housing performances afterwards, only until I approve of your permit for Phandalin.”

Lori would squeal in happiness and run over to the human, hugging him in pure delight. Harbin would embrace the man and laugh heartily as the squeezing lightened up.

“Hahaha! I knew you would be excited for this Sir Spiritmender. Hopefully you get all the knowledge you seek through this trial. So your position will be to harmonize and combine rhythm with Vaecio and Ozmus.”

“Thank you Master Wester! I finally get to feel the inn so I can know how to perform and make some earnin- … I mean patrons!”

“Harbin Wester approves! Now go and discuss your future melodies for next star fall.”

With that, Lori tapped over to discuss with the changelings on their performances. Harbin would clap his hands and direct the rest of the singers as regular training. The rest of the day would continue and the night would rise and attract the critters of the night to sing. The gnome innkeeper was able to finish up his errands and happily cleaned the first floor through the night until the moon peaked. The wood elf would return to his room with the eladrin with no quarrels as he was left alone for the night. The stars would crash as the sun began to soar and paint the purple sky to pink, then orange and then a clear blue. The rooster would call for the sun, children left their homes to play again and the streets were now bustling with townspeople. The wood elf would wake up to the cluster of noises and groan while getting up and attempting to close the window. As he got up, he noticed Elias was sleeping in bed still. He raised a brow in shock and confusion as he watched the male’s chest rise and fall. Shaking his head out of his thoughts he moved over to the open window and peered outside, noticing the back road was more crowded than a usual morning. It made him flinch in thought as he closed the shutters, letting little sunlight through.

“What the hell is going on? Elias is sleeping, the town is noisy for the morning and I wasn’t bothered last night by that egocentric carnal lout … what exactly happened? Am I dreaming? Am I dead?!”

Biero would pinch himself and not move, so he went and grabbed one of his short swords and pricked his finger. A drop of blood fell to the floor as he looked down. “No … I am awake for sure. It is an unconvincing morning but … I guess it happens to be a nice morning.” The male would get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. As he went downstairs, he would see Lori chomping down on a platter of morning food. Looking around, he would notice the gnome was not there but a Tiefling woman catering to them. Lori would look up and cheer at Biero encouraging him to sit.

“Oh heavens! Good Morning Beer Beer! Come and sit! Today is a big day for us and it will be spectacular. You should get something to eat from the server too. The Innkeeper had to leave for a bit to handle things and has the Tiefling working in his place. Her eggs are phe-nom-enal! The potatoes and sliced pig and herbs are just as amazing.”

The wood elf would raise an eyebrow to that as she would make her way and serve him a platter of food. He would sit at the table and begin to eat in suspicion. As the mouth would close over the freshly cooked food, he would chew and be surprised from how delicious it was. It would rival the owner’s food in his own thoughts as he ate in peace. Lori would finish and get up with a hearty laugh.

“Hahaha! I hope you will be here before nightfall Biero. I get to perform here for one night, and tonight is the night! Master Wester allowed me to play under training and it will be a merry night in Phandalin as Lori, the Handsome Maestro of Music, will be here to entertain the lots and earn merit.”

After the high spirited speech, the Goliath would laugh again as he skipped with rhythm out of the inn and into the crowded road. It definitely made Biero more confused but cleared up a thought. He now knew that something merry would be taking place at the Inn that night. Just as he was about to finish, he was startled by a slam on the table. Noticing Elias slumped over the table as the Tiefling cleaned the last platter and began to serve the eladrin, Biero would slowly bite his food before acknowledging the man.

“Well, it seems like you fell out of the cloud and landed on needles.”

“Uggh- Shut it. I just need me a meal and I will be fine.”

“You say that, but you look like you died.”

Elias would look up and glare at the man. “I forgot to eat because I waited on you. My food had spoiled and I missed the dinner last night. So excuse me for being deprived because my student is a shitter that doesn’t know how to arrive before noon.”

Biero gritted his teeth as he looked at the grumpy male.

“Was it not you the one that told me to interact with the gross couple outside the window?”

“I didn’t really think you would do it you imbecile. Even with all of that time, you still arrived later than what I ordered you. That is why I didn’t let up yesterday and made you do three-thousand stealth jumps and did a spar of hide and seek until you caught me five times. Your skill got better, but it took you four hours to do the jumps and nightfall for you to find me five times.”

The wood elf grunted while rolling his eye at the eladrin who began to scarf down his platter with haste. He knew the man was right and should have been penalized with physical torture of some sort, but his face curled as he realized the man didn’t harm him at all the other day. Something in his mind had him alert for brutal torture in lessons today but he remained calm as he tried to figure out the workout of the day.

“Whatever. After you finish … doing what you are doing, what are we to train in today?”

“Nothing. Just relax and sleep in if you want.”

The answer had the wood elf taken aback as he stopped eating. “What do you mean nothing? Surely there is something else to learn?” Elias would stab his platter with the fork and glare daggers into Biero’s eyes. “It’s exactly what I mean. You are well in advance and need a pacer before I fix you up for the next few days. I could still wipe you on the mud, but now you can at least resist me for two seconds.” The wood elf would stand up angrily and pull the eladrin male by the collar across the table. “You’re lying! You expect me to train with you and then relax after you were intense? Fuck you and your stupid antics Elias.”

The eladrin male would yank back and head butt Biero, making him flinch and let the man go. Before the wood elf could even regain thought, Elias would hop over the table and slam the male on the ground while crouching on him. His knees dug into the gut of the wood elf as his arms choked the neck and held the head down with force. “Do not fuck with me! I wanted to eat in peace but you being the donkey that you are cannot even see that. I am going to eat a second platter of breakfast and go back to sleep. You have the whole morning and noon to be free. Your ass is to report back to me before the first star even appears. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!”

Biero would push on the man as it was futile, the man had him pinned down and immobile. He would growl in anger from being pressed onto the floor but nod quietly, making the man calm down and get off of him.

“Good! Now leave and go about your day. If you need something to do, then go self train and hop on the roofs better.”

Elias would go back to the table and finish eating, calling the Tiefling over for another platter. Biero would sneer at the man and rush out of the inn into the large crowd. The time would pass as the wood elf took time to rest and train on the rooftops. The sky would be orange and show a speck of light coming to life as purple fused into the air. Biero knew it was time to go in the inn and report his day to the assassin but he felt anger as he hopped the last building. Getting down and making way to the Inn, he noticed that the crowd swarmed in the area and looked livelier. The road would be cheerful and happy with townsfolk dancing and playing around the Stonehill Inn.

“Sure got busier while I was gone. Since when did the town get lively? I guess it has its days of good fortune.”

Biero would make way through the crowd and get inside of the Inn. When he made it inside, he would notice a couple of things going on. In one corner there was a group of bards playing music and singing happily, he would see Lori joyfully playing on his dulcimer while watching the crowd with ease. The inn was full of people drinking mead, wine and ale while eating meals and dancing around. To the other corner, he would see Toblen and the female Tiefling along with a male Satyr working together serving the patrons and having a good time. He would make his way to the counter and be stopped with a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he would see Elias staring at him with his brows furrowed while holding a tankard of ale. Before the wood elf could even utter a word, the face would suddenly turn into a smirk and cause Biero to flinch.

“Welcome back idiot. You were late by two minutes. I assume you were stupid enough to go out and practice today as well?”

“Shut the hell up you fool. If you aren’t going to train me then I have to do it myself.”

“How many times did you fall?”

Biero would grit his teeth to that question and look away from the eladrin. Elias chuckled and looked up in thought before laughing and looking at the wood elf while patting his shoulder. “Hahahaha, you had to have fallen about twenty times. Am I correct?” Biero would roll his eyes and cross his arms as he answered back.

“Twenty-two times… and I got spotted by a young one twice…”

“HAHAHAHA! Although you have improved vastly, you still fall inferior to me. But good work, before then you have fallen two hundred times and was spotted seventy times. So that is twenty-four pebbles to start your day tomorrow. Did you visit the bath already?”

“That’s none of your concern, Elias.”

“Oh come on, calm down and loosen up a bit” the Eladrin male would say as he pulled the man’s crossed arms apart and pushed him to the counter. Biero would groan as he was led to where Toblen stood high and cheery as he served other beings. “All I asked was how your day went. You have to be able to blend and be common. You also have to learn how to be normal in different environments. I know you are used to being in the forest and the alleys but learn to adapt. Besides, my day is better and I have regained all of my stamina. Now let us get you a drink and get you good and jolly. Sir Stonehill, can the man here get spiced ale?” Elias would ask in a good mood, making the gnome face them and laugh.

“Wahahaha! Sir Aufall, you have brought Sir Stonehill here with you … Oh wait, that’s me!!! WHAHAHAHA. I meant to say you have brought Sir Siannodel here as company for drinks. Give me a second to get you some Spiced Ale from Conyberry.”

The gnome man would turn around and pour strong brown ale into a brass tankard and watch it foam and slosh as it filled. Once it was full, he would turn carefully and slam it on the counter before sliding it to the wood elf with joy.

“All food and drinks are on the house for you and the lad here. You two and the Goliath there are the only ones who stay and eat here. I am honored to have you as guests. And you better watch out tonight, you might find you a lass to get into trouble with or a lad to fool under the stars with. Either way you go, have a merry time my dead elf friend!”

Biero would wince at the insult of a name but sigh as he grabbed the tankard of spiced ale and took a swig of the drink. Elias would chuckle and take some gulps before elbowing the wood elf playfully.

“Loosen up a bit. Have a merry night; I will torture you tomorrow night because we won’t be training in the morning after this.”

“Good, I didn’t think you would do so for a moment. I would have called you a moron if you thought I was going to wake up after a lively night like this.”

“Oh Biero, when will you recognize that I am the only asshole that will put up with you.”

“Never … you’re the same old idiot that thought it was funny to throw shit at the guild master and blame me for it. I starved because of you.”

“Now that was hilarious.”

“Fuck you.”

The two would continue to drink the tankards down and proceeded to have a merry time through the sky changing into violet with specks of blue and white. Joy and drinks would clatter into the air of the inn as beings of all races danced and joked merrily. Biero would make his way around, listening to the bard, dancing with different folks, having females comb their fingers through his hair and drinking with Elias. On the other hand, Elias would sit by the counter and nurse his tankard refills. Whenever the man would deliver Biero a drink, he would refill his own and pour a green liquid gently into the drinks. He delivered many drinks until the jar of the green liquid was split unevenly by them, lots going into Biero’s drinks as little went into his own. More time would pass and eventually the place got more festive and rowdy with drunkards and exhibitionists coming into the picture. Elias face would be lightly flushed in red as he chuckled while looking around for the wood elf. He would mill around the high-spirited crowd and stumble upon Biero splayed out on a table laughing in a mess of kisses being placed on him from the beings that surrounded him. Elias would laugh hard as he went to the wood elf, gently pushing some of the male and females surrounding him out of the way. When Biero saw Elias, he laughed as he stumbled to get up from the table.

“HAHAHAHA, THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKER! WHERE … HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?”

“Hehehehe, I ‘ave been around the bend and drinking as merr- murr- merrily as you have been. You okay there, twat?”

“I- … I-I AM BETTER THAN EVER. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! COME SIT WITH ME! THESE LOVELIES WILL TEND TO US AND GIVE US GOOD TIMES.”

Before Elias would respond, the assassin would look hazily out the corner of his eyes and spot the Goliath looking at the wood elf with much humor. Lori was enjoying the view of seeing his member under the influence and in a happy mood. In retrospect, he has never seen Biero smile as much as that and wanted to befriend the wild side of the rogue. Elias would turn back to Biero and laugh as he realized that the wood elf was making a memory that would probably anger him later in the morning. He reached over and pulled the man off of the table and slung an arm around the shoulder while guiding the drunken elf away from the lust driven crowd.

“Aye there. You had a bit much. I think it’s time to get you to stretch out.”

“HAHAHA, HELL NO. THE FESTIVES HAS ONLY BE-BEGUN … LET US STAY LONGER.”

“You stammer over your words and think you can stay up longer? I think not you idiot. Now come on and shut your yap.”

“DON’T BE A STICK IN THE MUD … HAVE FUN!”

Elias would laugh and stumble while the man leaned heavily on him and walked up the stairs. Toblen would see the two men heading upstairs and sigh for a moment. “Those two fools, at least they had a merry night. Hmm… I better make sure they are okay.” The gnome would turn around and look at the Tiefling and Satyr, asking them if they could watch the downstairs for a moment as he went to do something. They agreed and took care of the villagers as the gnome got off of his stool and made way to go upstairs through the lively crowd. When he made upstairs and went to the room, he looked up and noticed through the crack of the door that it was locked. The man grunted and put his ear to the door to listen to them. On the other side of the door, Biero would be a laughing mess swinging on Elias and hiccupping occasionally.

“ELIAS, LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO GO BACK AND HAVE A JOLLY TIME.”

“No can do, you would be mad at me but more disgusted with yourself tomorrow. You need to lie down.”

“IT’S AMAZING HOW YOU CAN HEAR THE BARDS THROUGH THE FLOORING.”

“Biero!!!” Elias would shout causing the man to look at him with a smile before it went to a still stare into his eyes. The wood elf’s face was already flushed but his body began to heat up as his heart began to race a bit faster. Elias would too heat up as he stared into the other male’s eyes but he would look away and push the man off of him a bit.

“You need to rest … you have had too much and a good time surely. We train tomorrow night idiot, don’t you forget that. I will punish you te-”

Before Elias could finish his sentence, his lips were met with Biero’s and began to kiss the man. Their mouths would unlock and let their tongues slip into each other to play a wet game of tag, moaning in a blissful tone. Elias gave into it a bit before pushing the wood elf off and smirking.

“You drunken fool … you don’t want to do that. You are too drunk to realize what you are doing.”

Biero would blush and look at the eladrin male nervously while holding onto his waist.

“I-I don’t know what has come over me… I still hate your annoying ass, but my body is hot and I feel the urge to lay with someone. You locked me in here with you and will not let me out. I need to get my bollocks off somehow.”

“Ah, so you have become aroused” Elias would chuckle before looking down and noticing the bulge in the wood elf’s pants starting to come alive. He looked back up and raised a brow with a smirk. “Oh, the idiot has an arousal in two ways. Don’t tell me a kiss like that has you bothered?”

“I really hate you but I want you to take care of me. I am beginning to feel strange and want to touch you or you to touch me. At this point, I will let you mate me. Just hurry up.”

“Fine, but you will definitely be surprised in the morning when you wake up. I won’t stop when I start.”

Biero would shove Elias down on the bed and get atop of him letting his hair hang over the left side of his face as he stared in the eladrin’s eyes with lust, panting while taking off his hood. “I don’t care you asshole, just fuck me already or I will end up fucking you.”

Elias would flip over the wood elf over onto the bed and smile as he looked at him, licking his lips with half lidded eyes and pulling their faces close together.

“I don’t think I will give you that chance. Strip yourself for me and let your mate take care of you. I will make sure you feel every minute and remember every inch with your mind, body and soul.”

The wood elf laughed and began to undress as Elias would let up and undress himself. Toblen gasped and backed away from the door bewildered yet enticed by what he heard. His face would redden as he ran downstairs to the bards playing their happy tunes and singing beautifully. He would spot Jozelle as she was the only one that was in her normal changeling body, running through the crowd to speak with her as she bounced to the rhythm. When he made it to her, she smiled and stopped singing.

“Hello there, Sir Stonehill. Thanks for inviting us to work. Profit is exceptionally well and the crowd is astounding, you definitely work hard for what you do.”

“Ay there Jozelle! You are very welcome and I am glad you lot are receiving well out of this. I do have a request for you … an immediate request. May you increase the vibrato and play tunes of intimacy and desire?”

The woman jumped and raised a brow with a smile as she looked at the reddened gnome.

“Is this a personal thing? If it is Master Harbin alre-”

“No no … that is not it, at least not yet. This is for …The crowd! … So they might think of going home sooner.”

“Why?! The profit is well … I don’t really want us to lose out on a lot.”

“Damn it … you are right about that.” He looks around before looking at her and gesturing her to come closer for him to whisper. She would lean down and lend her ear to him, making shocked faces before smiling.

“Oh why didn’t you just say that?”

“The lot earlier that was all over one of them would have probably wrecked my inn trying to get to that room. I can afford to repair it but I didn’t want to suffer.”

“Love, problems come with everything we do. Want me to add a little enchantment with my words?”

The man would look down and then look up with a goofy smile as he laughed.

“Hehehe, yeesss~”

“Alright! Go and get your ideas for later. And help your attendants ward off the charm. We all need our profits.”

“See you later, sweetness” the gnome would say before running off to help the Tiefling and Satyr and then run elsewhere to not be found. Jozelle would look at Lori and the other Changelings who were disguised as a Dragon born, a Water Genasi and an Arrakocra. She would giggle and put her right hand on her hip as she spoke.

“Alright wonderful beings, we have a solidified request from the innkeeper. We are to get louder and intimate with the music. Lakeir, we have permission to enchant our words so everyone must ward themselves now. It is going to get messy and we like our mess with a lot of ringing sounds. Are you ready for the biggest battle of a bard?”

Lori would raise a brow to that. “The biggest battle of a bard? Surely monetary value isn’t hard to obtain.”

Jozelle laughed and looked at Lori. “Cute, this is your first time … just watch out for your instruments, dumpling. Everyone changes when the music becomes intense with carnal desire. So everyone hold your tits, squeeze your ass, cover your knobs as I cover my honeypot and we will get through this. Let’s start with Backseat Carriage.”

Lori chuckled as the others would enchant invisible veils around them. The goliath would then get nervous and follow suit. Jozelle would turn and look at the crowd who looked at them with gleeful smiles and waited for their next song.

“Good jolly evening my loves! We are having a ball here with you and want to crank up the joyous feeling a bit more. Before we can go further, I would like to collect insurance in case you get hurt. Some of you will get a bit handsy and if you know who you are, please come forth and add into our pot … especially those of you that like the rush of torture. Anyone else, please proceed to support us and we will give you the time of your lives.”

With that, men and women inside and outside would enter and pay them between five silver pieces and two gold pieces. Lori watched surprised and got a little nervous as the other band mates would begin to clang on drums, dishes and play on horns. The man would strum his dulcimer as he watched the crowd continue to drink, eat and listen to them. As their functions would begin, Toblen would rush up stairs hidden behind the kitchen and pass a few rooms before getting to a dark wooden wall. He would breathe a bit as he heard wet kisses happening and pull open a sliver of wood to reveal a dimly lit room with Elias naked body atop of Biero while they kissed. He wanted to groan so bad but waited on the music to begin as his eyes widened and stared at the men.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jozelle and Lakeir would be swaying to the music as they were about to begin.

“Ahhh, this sound brings back good memories Lak. The time we went to a kingdom and rode into the night with a member of a royal family.”

“Oh yes, I remember that well. Our bodies definitely remember that.”

“No status to state but their body … I should have not lived through that.”

“Well then let us share that experience with the lot. Let them feel what we felt, Joz.”

“Backseat Carriage it is then!”

Jozelle and Lakeir’s lips would both turn lavender purple as they danced and hugged their own bodies in a rhythmic pattern. Lori and the other band mates would enchant their instruments and amplify the sound to be heard outside of the Inn for the crowd outside. Ozmus, who was the water genasi on the drums and dishes, would begin to play louder making the others play the same way as Jozelle began to sing lustily with Lakeir.

“♪♪ **_I think you set the mood right_**

Fine wine and blue light

And a backseat big enough to **_do what you like_**

I know what you like…

Tell the coachman mind his business

Aren’t you glad the windows curtained? ♪♪”

As the festivities and good music boomed, the folks would become entranced by good flustering moods. Some of them would find others to dance with and make Lori jump at how fast things escalated. Toblen on the other hand was watching the high jinks unfurl in the room and drooled as he witnessed the eladrin eating the wood elf’s ass out. Heavy slurping noises would fill the room and cause Biero’s toes to curl as the music and voices would rise through the cracks of the flooring. It was as if something flew into their ears and took control of them, but their irises would turn magenta as the moaning and panting continued. Biero looked down at Elias and let out a laugh as he was feeling good, his manhood already branching out as he spoke to the man lustily.

“Mmmhhmhmhmmmnnn~ You … I hate how you do it but I think you’re setting the mood right. Do whatever you like … I can handle it.”

Elias would pull away from the male’s ass for a moment, making the wood elf moan and then groan in anticipating agony. He would chuckle and put his legs down, crawling atop of him like a wolf.

“You didn’t have to say a thing. I don’t plan on holding back anyways. The walls will only know what is going to happen to you.”

Elias would begin to kiss and bite down on Biero’s neck, gnawing in the same spot for a minute making the elf pant and kiss over the eladrin’s neck tenderly. The gnome would inhale sharply as he watched while getting hard. The music would continue on the floor below and make the crowd cheer.

“♪♪ I just wanna **_ride, I just wanna ride_**

I just wanna ride at night…

Are you down for the ride, the ride?

Well, baby, just circle the lot

**_I’ll tell you just where to start_** ♪♪”

“♪♪ Carriage in Leilon, seats way way way back

Don’t touch that, **_don’t waste that_**

Don’t spill nothin’, don’t play that on it

I want it

**_It feels so good and you look so good in it_** ♪♪”

“♪♪ I was in a Carriage in Leilon, seats way way way back

Seats way way way back

I was in a Carriage in Leilon, seats way way way back

Seats way way way back ♪♪”

The crowd’s eyes would all turn Magenta and began to cheer happily as some began to fondle with each other. Some of the folks would even approach the singers, getting vicious slaps from them as the beings tried to aggressively snatch blouses and pants. Unfazed, Jozelle and Lakeir continued to please the people with their singing as Lori watched confused. Upstairs, Elias would be making his way to enter inside of Biero as the voices would slip in their ears. The wood elf gently pushed the eladrin back down onto the bedding and climbed atop of him while laughing and positioning his ass on top of the fully erect sword. He would give him a quick peck as his long hair hung to the side and draped between the faces.

“Ahhn~ I want to ride on you. Let me put it in for you. Heheh.”

Toblen’s eyes widened again as he licked his lips and watched longer. Elias would chuckle and pull the other man’s fat ass down on him, pushing the tip into the tight hole. Biero would groan in pleasure as he felt his anal hole open and accept the friction as it began to fill him in.

“I don’t know where you think you are going, but let me tell you where to start. Mmmnnn~ Your ass is perfect for me. Get ready to take more in.”

“Ahnnn~ Shut it and keep going. Fuck~”

Their bodies would get hotter and begin to sweat a bit as Elias would push his thick dick deep in Biero. Biero breathed hard as he reeled his head back from taking it all in. Elias would suck his teeth, filling it with some air as he watched the man reach a bit of pleasure and take some time to get adjusted.

“Go on and move now. Don’t take too long or it will end.”

Biero would look down at Elias with half lidded eyes and a small smile before his ass and body began to push forward and back, letting his balls and shaft rub up and down the muscled waist and his ass slide the shaft in and out slowly. He felt himself getting close due to the friction and heard some other words from the music and couldn’t shoot any precum or regular cum, making him moan and groan from his balls swelling up unable to release. His face would smile as he looked down.

“Nnnh~ Hah … Hah … Elias … I can’t release… mmmn~ Get it out of me.”

The eladrin male would grab onto his waist and begin to thrust inside the wood elf, hitting his prostate various times making him hold on as his legs were about to give. Biero’s eyes would widen as his mouth opened and drool escaped out of the corner of his lower lip. He felt really good and smiled big as he moaned. Toblen would drool a bit from his mouth as a wet stain appeared in his pants. The gnome wanted to touch himself but it would give away his placement in the walls. Elias would give Biero a good slam and cause the wood elf to collapse while pushing the dick deep inside. He held onto the assassin’s shoulders and panted while chuckling as Elias would breathe calmly while holding onto the man for a bit.

“Haha … Hah- Hah- Fuck you … but you look so good … and feel better inside of me. I lost my strength because of you Elias.”

“It’s alright, I know how much you are loving it right now. Get back up and keep riding, I like my mare in shape and strong. Show me why you deserve this stallion.”

Biero laughed and sat back up as his dick and balls throbbed for release and began to ride again. This time he planted his feet on the waist sided of Elias and held onto his knee and the wood of the wall as he bounced up and down on the dick. Elias would prop his body closer to help out and grunt as he felt the pleasure surging into his balls as well. Toblen began to pant in the wall and gained the ear of the eladrin male. Elias would turn his head and see a small hole in the wall with eyes, realizing the height and eyes as the innkeeper. The eladrin would smirk at the voyeur behind the walls making eye contact before Biero would fix his face and pant.

“Hah- Hah- Keep your eyes on me, fucker. You want me to keep going right? Ah-”

“Hehe … my eyes will be for you, lover. Keep fucking me like that.”

Toblen was startled as the eye contact was sealed but wouldn’t stop watching as he heard the music continue. Jozelle and Lakeir decided to get bold and roam around the inn while touching people with caressing hands and changing into the folk’s desires. Some like them being a Dragon Born male or female, some being their natural changeling forms and so on. As they touched the beings some of them moaned as they released a bit, whether male or female. Most people cheered for the song as they were unaffected yet drunk, clashing tankards and ordering more drinks and meals.

“♪♪ I don’t really care where we go, as long as we **_get there_**

I hope there are people everywhere we go, so they can see when we **_get there_**

I wanna sit in the back, I wanna paint it with splat, I can care less where we at

**_Don’t you dare stop it_** , don’t bail out for it

Bought me out just to fuck

This type of thing happens once

This type of thing happens oooonnce… ♪♪”

“♪♪ But we were in a Carriage in Leilon, seats way way way back

Don’t touch that, **_don’t waste that_**

Don’t spill nothin’, don’t play that on it

I want it

**_It feels so good and you look so good in it_** ♪♪”

“♪♪ I was in a Carriage in Leilon, seats way way way back

Seats way way way back

I was in a Carriage in Leilon, seats way way way back

Seats way way way back ♪♪”

“♪♪ And I don’t really care what carriage we ride, as long as I can ride

Ride by your side, your side…♪♪”

The floor would fill with loud cheers inside and out of the inn. Toblen was still in the wall watching as the wood elf bounced on the eladrin male with sweat dripping off of their muscles. The men would look at each other as they panted from the pleasure of their connected bodies. The voices and music would slip through the cracks as they tangoed in the bed. Biero would look at the man while chuckling before his eyes flashed magenta, causing Elias to raise a brow as the pounding got harder. Biero’s dick would begin to leak a bit and dribble down onto the eladrin’s chest and abdomen. The man would quake in the surge of what was to come. Elias chuckled a bit before his eyes would flash magenta as well. He winced in pleasure while panting as he felt his balls begin to deflate and send sperm through to his urethra. Biero would fix his legs to lay back on the bed as he remained on the swell serpent inside of him and panted hard while he slammed his hole on it.

Soon Elias would pull the man down and thrust into him, making wet slamming sounds as the wood elf gasped for air. When he felt close, he would stop moving and go stiff for a moment. Biero felt him stiffing out and wanted to stay still; but a voice got in his ear and made his eyes flash again, causing him to bounce harder on him and open his mouth.

“Don’t you dare stop AHN- Stop on meEE! Mmmnnhh~ I feel it … Hahn~ Make me release, Elias!”

“FUCK! You got me hah- Pinned! I can’t stop… Here is my SEED! NNGH~”

Elias would pull the man’s ass down and hold it in place as he erupted inside of him. Biero would jump as he felt the hot creamy seed spurt inside his ass and wrap around his walls. Feeling that heat caused him to erupt himself and release his own seed between their pressed bodies. They both moaned and panted as they began to come down from their climax. Biero would try to slide off and then get held down by the eladrin’s forceful hands.

“Don’t move, Biero. Don’t waste this moment. You feel good and look good with me inside you. Mmmnn~ it felt good.”

“Hah~ Hah~ Fuck … Elias. I need to get up.”

“Not yet… stay like this for a minute.”

“Fine! But I know you are going to have to do it again. My body burns for you more. I don’t know why … but take me out of this state in my body.”

“I’ll take care of your body, my love. We are going to the wall next.”

“Don’t call me that. I am not your betrothed or even in love with you.”

“I’ll call you what I want. You would love it anyways.”

Biero laughed a bit before kissing the eladrin male lovingly. Elias would chuckle as he loved the outcome of his efforts. He knew the man was in heat as he spiked the drinks with a potent aphrodisiac. He would lean up and lift the man by his thighs and walk over to the wall where the hole in the wall was. Toblen realized and put the wooden plank back on the wall and moved out of the way to another plank while waiting. Elias laughed as he heard the movement and moved to the spot where the Gnome would move, which was a few inches away from the other bed. As they heard the song come to an end, Elias would begin to pull out and watch the cum drip long strings to the floor until the slight wet pop released and squelched with more cum hitting the floor. Biero sighed in relief as he was still held up. Concurrently, Jozelle and the band mates were downstairs making noise with the folk who were panting and rowdy. The changeling woman would swirl her fingers signaling the next song and Lori would lead off while picking at the dulcimer, with Ozmus following on drums and Vaecio playing the horn gently.

“Here we go everyone! Get ready for emotions surging. Lori, make us and master Harbin proud” Jozelle said to the goliath, encouraging him and making him smile as they began to play together. The tune would harmonize and Lakeir would lead off with Jozelle synching up after two lines.

“♪♪ I've always been the one to say the first goodbye,

Had to love and lose a hundred million times.

Had to get it wrong to know just what I like, now I'm falling…

You say my name like I have never heard before,

I'm **_indecisive_** , but, this time, I know for sure.

I hope I'm not the only one that feels it all, are you falling? ♪♪”

As the duo would sing, a word would strike the crowd and soon groups of men and women would be dancing around each other while feeling on counterparts of same and different genders. The singers would smile as their charms would work and continue to sing with power. Toblen would remove the newer plank and be met with long strings of cum falling before his eyes as rims of the thighs could be seen. For a moment he was scared knowing he was caught but realized that he was kind of ignored and given an opportunity to watch. He would then keep a still breath to not breathe or tickle the eladrin’s thighs with air. Elias would hear the music and laugh a bit before nuzzling the wood elf and speaking in elvish tongue to him.

_“It seems you can go another round, my love. Ready to feel me again?”_

Biero would roll his eyes playfully before shaking his head trying to frown; but when he heard the singers loudly express their song, a word slipped into his ear silently. He heard ‘indecisive’ and looked into the eladrin’s eyes as magenta would flash from his iris. His face would blush as he bit his bottom lip and twirled an end of his long hair.

_“I don’t know, Elias. Can you handle my body again? Yet I don’t want you to … but I need it. My body is burning for yours … I don’t know what I want. I want you to stop calling me love … but at the same time … I want you to. What do I do?”_

_“Oh dear, It seems like I have to prove it to you that all you need is me. Here, we are going to have some fun. I am going to lay you on the wall and take you that way. Don’t worry; you can grip the wall as I hold you up with my joy stick and hands.”_

That would make Biero laugh and get down to turn around like the man had suggested. Toblen would huff heat and watch as he saw the wood elf’s ass rub down the wall and jiggle with cum oozing like syrup, getting a better view as the man turned and began to climb the wall a bit. He watched as the wood of the elf slid up and out of sight by a mere centimeter. Elias would slap Biero on the ass and make him moan as his back was arched slightly and ready. Elias would get his dick ready to insert and cause the gnome to stare hard as he waited to hear the wet insertion. The singing would continue on the lower floor and cause the crowd to get frisky and grab onto each other. Jozelle would raise her arms along with Lakeir to signal the instrument players to harmonize with them. Lori along with the others got the cue and began to harmonize as instructed, Jozelle and Lakeir having enchanted some more words that caused the folks to look deeply at them and try to reach for the singer. They would again swat away at the people.

“♪♪ **_Centre of attention_**

**_You know you can get whatever you want from me._ **

**_Whenever you want it, baby_ **

It's you in my reflection, I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me

If I would've known it, baby ♪♪”

“♪♪ I would've stayed at home,

'Cause I was doing better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I knew that was the end of it all.

I should've stayed at home,

'Cause now I’m not letting you go

**_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_ **

Oh no, I was doing better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I knew that was the end of it all.

I should've stayed at home,

'Cause now I’m not letting you go

**_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_** **♪♪** ”

Biero would brace himself as he felt the tip re-enter his anal hole and suck in the air as his eyes fell half lidded with his mouth smirking a bit. His hole would squelch again as the dick began to push through easier while still having a little grip. Elias would chuckle as he liked the smooth feeling and held the wood elf up by the waist while kissing his back.

_“Now Biero, be a good mate and hold still for me. I will break your ass and make it mines.”_

_“It was never yours to begin with. Just go an-”_ Biero would freeze as he heard the harmony, turning his head as the magenta eyes would lock on Elias with a smirk. _“You have all of me right here. Take whatever you want from me, my love. It is all yours.”_

The wood elf’s eyes would turn back to hazel with a hint of magenta as he shook his head. Elias would be surprised at how well he was into it before smiling and plunging the rest of his dick into the man, making a sharp grunt turn into a moan. Biero would clench his fingers and toes onto the wood to hold him up as the man pinned him to the wall. The gnome would see a trickle of white cream fall in a thin line and clench his own fist for more to come. Once the eladrin was settled, he would begin to slide in and out of the wood elf’s ass with a moderate pace. Biero would begin to pant with ease as his chest would squeeze and rub his nipples on the wall, causing his rod to awaken and rub on the wall as well. As they were fucking, Biero would hear more words and begin to contemplate in his thoughts under the lustful magenta eyes.

[“I am not falling for him! He is rude and stupid. He insulted me and my tribe; I cannot forgive that… can I? Oh no, I am having faults in my mind. I can’t really be falling can I? If I give my heart to him, he can crush it without a doubt. I don’t want that! I HATE HIM … Don’t I?”]

The wood elf would moan and release cream onto the wooden walls, letting it slide down to the opening in the wall. Toblen would watch the thick droplet stretch to the next piece of wood before his eyes. At first he contemplated on doing what he wanted, but then he realized that they were so into each other that they wouldn’t see what he wanted to do. The gnome man would then reach two fingers in and swipe the thick warm cum quickly into his mouth. When he tasted it, he would almost murr from how sweet and spicy it tasted but kept silent and continued to watch. Elias would turn Biero’s face to the wall and go back to holding the man up before he too would hear words rattle his thoughts.

[“Do I love him? No … I can’t love that idiot. It is sad to see him suffer but he can’t bear children and restore it to the way it was. Why am I caring for him?! This is the worst way to die. Dying for someone you can love. Would he love me?”]

Elias would shake his head from the thoughts and begin to pound the man aggressively. The moaning got louder but luckily it was drowned by the cheers of the people downstairs. Jozelle and Lakeir would begin to dance around each other as they would duet again before getting to the harmony. Some folks would begin to cry as they thought about some others and being rejected from desire. Some of the lewd listeners would begin to strip down to their bare bottoms and swing around in joy. The band mates would chuckle and still harmonize.

“♪♪ I wonder, when you go, if I stay on your mind

Two can play that game, but you win me every time

Everyone before you was a waste of time

Yeah, you got me ♪♪”

“♪♪ **_Centre of attention_**

**_You know you can get whatever you want from me_ **

**_Whenever you want it, baby_ **

It's you in my reflection

I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me

If I would've known it, baby ♪♪”

“♪♪ I would've stayed at home,

'Cause I was doing better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I knew that was the end of it all.

I should've stayed at home,

'Cause now I’m not letting you go

**_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_ **

Oh no, I was doing better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I knew that was the end of it all.

I should've stayed at home,

'Cause now I’m not letting you go

**_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_** **♪♪** ”

Biero would pant hard as he felt his insides getting pounded out. He would climax more than often and look back at Elias with a half happy and half weary face.

“Elias, Ahh~ slow down! You are wearing me ouuuuu~~~ mmmnnnhh … and I won’t be able to walk. But my insides still burn for your t-t-ta haaaAAANNnnhh~~~ your touch. I don’t get it! Ease up a bit for meEEEEeee…”

Elias would grunt and laugh at the wood elf talking normal again while pressing into him on the wall. Cum would ooze and drip like honey down the wall as the wood elf’s ass began to foam and make small bubbles on the eladrin’s hard serpent.

“Shut up and take it! It’s not like you didn-” Before Elias could finish, his eyes would turn magenta and he would huff and chuckle while stopping the pounding. He held Biero on the wall as he began to speak. “I like what I have in front of me. Do your worst and move for me, I will let you reign me and use me how you like at your pace. Just don’t forget to make me curl.”

With that, the wood elf sighed in relief and began to pull up and push down from the wall, letting his cheeks and hole massage the man’s dick with bounces. Wet slaps and grips would continue along with heavy moaning from both of them. As their screwing continued, Elias would begin to contemplate his thoughts as his eyes remained magenta.

[“Huh? He just smiled and agreed to straddle on me. Does he? Is he considering the thought? I can’t fall for him. This is dangerous. He would literally be able to shatter me. But would he? Is it wrong to fall for him?”]

The wood elf would slowly move his hands lower on the wall to reach down near Elias to do something different. As he got close, his eyes would turn again and run him through his thoughts.

[“I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!! But here he is … taking care of my body like I asked. I didn’t even mean to ask him! I forced him … I initiated the sex. That’s all it is, sex … yeah. But … it’s beginning to feel more than that. Would I be able to give him my heart without feeling like he could stab it?”]

Biero would then lean back onto Elias, causing the man to stumble a bit before catching him. When he caught the wood elf by grabbing his chest and holding on to it tightly, Biero would wrap his legs around the man’s thighs as his arms would reach to hold on. Elias saw what he did and panted a bit.

“Want … me to take control- Nnn- again?”

“Ah- Take it. Fill inside me agaAIIIN~~ When YoU! Mmmh … when you are ready.”

“With Pleasure, Love.”

The gnome watched as the men began to move away from the wall and thrust in the center of the room, not even caring or paying attention. He would groan behind the wall, looking down at his own wet mess and look up to watch again. The band mates would harmonize and end the song gracefully as some male and females began to rub off and throw their scents and juices around the inn. Jozelle would wince a bit and think about profit loss from sexual destruction. She and Lakeir would open their arms before dancing as they harmonized with Lori and the others a final time.

“♪♪Ooh, break my heart

Ooh, break my heart

Ooh

**_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_** ** _♪♪_** ”

“♪♪ I would've stayed at home,

'Cause I was doing better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I knew that was the end of it all.

I should've stayed at home,

'Cause now I’m not letting you go

**_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_ **

Oh no, I was doing better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I knew that was the end of it all.

I should've stayed at home,

'Cause now I’m not letting you go

**_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_** **♪♪** ”

Elias would bounce the wood elf’s body on his as he made his way to the closed window shutters. His legs were beginning to fail on him as the intense pleasure rushed to his balls and his shaft. Biero would reach around and pull the eladrin’s face to him and plant a deep tongue kiss. Their beards would rub against each other as sloppily they would be connecting. Biero would then eject again onto the shutters and nearly lean forward while Elias caught him.

“Easy there … we both will fall if you go too far. Let’s set you down so you can stand yourself.”

Biero moaned in agreement and held onto the shutters as he un-wrapped his legs from the man’s thighs. As the thigh strength fell, the wood elf’s ass would loosen up causing Elias to pant as he felt his cum rushing to flood the man’s insides. Elias would hold Biero down and force the shutters to open up, letting the cool night breeze of the town rush over their bodies and blow out the candles. Giving one last thrust, Elias shoved in deep causing the man to scream into a moan loud enough to stretch into the town.

Down by the orchard in the middle of the night, Crow and Orsik would be training with a Tabaxi. The Dwarf and the Arrakocra would be training with swordsmanship and archery for a while. As Crow was getting ready to fire a shot, he heard a scream and looked into the direction of the inn as he realized the familiar sound was his friend. Worried a bit, his concentration was thrown off and soon he was met with a green flared blade in between his line of sight. He would flap back and squawk while shooting the arrow and hitting the target.

“Lucky shot. A full concentration would make it a perfect one. You don’t have time to look away from predators or you will become a prey, Crow” the Tabaxi said as she kept the blade pointed at him.

“WAH! I can’t help it! I heard a familiar scream and got distracted.”

“Everything isn’t what it seems. As far as I know, the hooligans at the Inn are having a small merry festival and could be causing a ruckus.”

“A festival?! CAAAW!!! That sounds like a lot of fun! There could be shiny things there too! But I am worried about my friend too.”

“Worry less about him and worry more about yourself. Should I chase you again?”

The avian would squawk crazily and flap off to find the next target to shoot. The dwarf was too focused on slashing a dummy to realize the sound. Back at the Inn, Lori would watch as the mess would ensue from their songs. He realized how out of control music could get and began to understand what the changeling woman was teaching him. Jozelle would wipe her head and look at the others to speak.

“Lovelies! We did wonderful! Now, we must take them down from euphoria and send them packing homeward.”

“Would Psilosibellum work?” Vaecio suggested as he looked at her and Lakeir.

Lakeir would gasp and clap his hands while smiling. “IT WILL! Nice Idea! Jozelle, let’s take them high and bring them down slowly.”

“But isn’t that the plant that … Oh … OOOOHH! You geniuses! Okay! Let’s get started” The woman said as she turned to look to Lori.

“Lori Spiritmender, Master Harbin Wester will be pleased. Help us soothe them and we will make it out alive. I know you stay here so this will get the folks running home or have them slumber here.”

Lori would smile huge and clap his hands with energy. “YES! THANK YOU JOZELLE! I will remember you and Oz and Lak and Vaec forever and write about you for future performances.”

The changeling woman laughed and turned back to the messy crowd that continued to drink and attempt lewd activites with others. The Tiefling and Satyr nervously chuckled as they wondered how long the innkeeper would be gone. Lakeir would sit with Lori and the others, letting Jozelle take center as she snapped and they all would change into their normal selves. Her lips would turn a chartreuse green color as she began to sing and sway calmly with no suggesting words. Her singing would now induce a depressant that calmed the crowd into rational thoughts while keeping them elevated in a vibrant state of mind. The folk would begin to stop what they were doing and sit properly at tables while listening, putting aside drinks and food. It gave the workers a break and let them listen to the song as well without being tranced.

“♪♪ Ah, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy

Ayy~, yayy~, ayy~, yayy~, hey

Feeling calming on the Psilocybun

Getting rid of inhibition

In a sane asylum

I can feel it hit the ceiling

When it’s in my body

An out of body experience

A spirit party

Feeling calming on the Psilocybun

Get rid of inhibition in a sane asylum

I can feel it hit the ceiling

When it’s in my body

An out-of-body experience

A spirit party ♪♪”

Biero would be catching his breath as the air rushed over his body. Elias would hold on to the male’s waist and wait a moment as he finished releasing in him. The wood elf would pant as he felt his body beginning to calm down. His eyes would lose the magenta pigment, returning to hazel and look outside as he felt tired. Elias eyes would return back to its original color as well.

“Fuck … Elias … that was good. I don’t feel hot anymore.”

“I guess it nng- the fun is over.”

“It is, now pull out of me.”

As Elias went to pull his dick out slowly, a calm wave of magic enveloped them and caused them to laugh and chuckle uncontrollably. The eladrin would stumble and pull the wood elf back to his bed while staying inside and laughing. Toblen would witness the men coming down from their euphoric state and cover the wooden panel quick to make way back downstairs. As he looked down at himself, he realized that he was going to need to lock up quick and visit Harbin soon. Jozelle would sway with her hips and arms as she continued to trance people and make some go home giggling, receiving a tip before they left.

“♪♪ Won’t let the day get in the way

We’re in the air to the greater plane

Don’t be afraid, give it away

We gotta make a great escape~

Won’t let the day get in the way

We’re in the air to the greater plane

Won’t be afraid, give it away

We gotta make a great escape~ ♪♪”

“♪♪ I can do all things by the sunlight, ayy

I can do all things, what a wonderful life

We should do herbals by the moonlight, yeah

What a wonderful ride… ♪♪”

“♪♪Right place, right time, right mind, right now…

Right direction

By your side, you and I, do or die

Who am I? Your reflection…

Right place, right time, right mind, right now…

Right direction

By your side, you and I, do or die

Who am I? Your reflection… ♪♪“

The two men would fall on Biero’s bed lauging as they were stuck together still. The wood elf would shake his head and try to get up before the eladrin grabbed his wrist and held him from doing it.

“Let me do it, Biero. I can do it. I don’t know why we started laughing but … you know what? This felt right … it felt nice.”

The wood elf would look into his eyes and blush a bit before respecting him and waiting for him to pull out.

“Hurry up before I change my mind and pull off myself.”

“Haha, Alright. Want me to clean you out?”

“… No … I will be fine. I’ll get it out tomorrow.”

Elias was shocked at how calm he was but couldn’t help laughing from whatever was making them laugh. He would slowly begin to pull out until the sloppy wet pop would ring in both of their ears and make them jolt and laugh more. Biero would get up, standing and looking at the worn out man with a soft smile. “Lay back on the bedding. Give me a moment to gather something.”

“What, another round? I am spent, love. Heheh.”

“No- That’s not what I mean. Just trust me.”

Elias would look at him with a raised brow and then sigh as he fixed himself on the bedding, watching as the wood elf moved to the other side of the room shortly. The first floor would be clearing and most townsfolk went home for the night, with or without clothing. Toblen would return and see multiple dirty stains over tables, walls and other places. He would look at the temporary workers and then the singers and grunt before sighing and laughing. “There was nothing I could do. I set this mess up; I reap what I sow … might as well clean deep tomorrow. But I have somewhere to be now. Aye you lot that are still here, get your backsides up and out. You have had enough and need to get back to where you belong.” As he said that, people would get up and walk out with happy smiles leaving more tips and pieces for them as they left. Jozelle would continue to sing as it worked out well.

“♪♪ Got the Psilocybun in my locket, I am a healing prophet

Seeds of promise in my garden, I need to harvest often

Such a lush experience, So mysterious

In a sweet delirium, yeah…

Got the Psilocybun in my locket, I am a healing prophet

Seeds of promise in my garden, I need to harvest often

Such a lush experience, So mysterious

In a sweet delirium, yeah ♪♪”

“♪♪ Open up your heart and let me in, let me in

I will not let you down

Don’t fall, I got you

Open up your mind and you’ll feel it, the healing

Go slowly, go slower

No need to rush it ahhh~

Psychedelics, yeah

I am helping you grow, oh

Magical effects, yes

I am…

A supreme bright … other

Can't you see my … color?

I'm the divine … mother

Please don't show my, please don't blow my cover ♪♪”

“♪♪ Take a ride~~ into paradise

Let's go on a journey~~ hidden in the sky

Come and take a ride~~ into paradise

Let's go on a journey~~ hidden in the sky… ♪♪”

Biero would return wrapped up in a wooly blanket making Elias laugh a bit. The Eladrin began to tug on the covers and pull the male closer.

“Haha, Is that what you left for?”

“Shut up! Be still for a minute.”

Elias chuckled more and then folded his arms behind his head. Biero would look away as he lay down with the assassin male, giving him warmth as their bodies pressed against each other under the wool blanket. It made the eladrin’s eyes widen as he looked at the male shift and snuggle between their bodies. He would then feel a hand reach behind his own spine as a thigh would lay over his. Confused, Elias began to sit up before being pressed down.

“What are you doing?”

“I … I don’t know. I don’t like it, but … it feels … right.”

“Does it?”

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“… Come closer then” Elias said as he looked at the man shuffle up to his chest and lay on it. He would sigh as he let his right arm wrap around the wood elf to embrace without looking. Biero would chuckle as he spoke again.

“Haha! You know what the tragic part about this is, Elias?”

“What is the tragedy?”

“I still hate you, but … I am beginning to like you. Even though I know I am still intoxicated by the drinks and merry times … I probably will wake up and not remember any of this.”

The eladrin sighed from the drunken truth the wood elf spoke.

“I know …”

“Yes, I know… haha. If I return to my normal state of mind and yell out, just treat me as usual. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but that was nearly two centuries worth of pain. You know the world better than me. How cruel it could be… and how loving it is. But thanks anyways.”

Elias would shake his head at that and look at Biero with a smile.

“You know that will be hard for me right?”

“Hah, How so?”

“…. Because … I am your mentor and you are my student. I have to take care of you regardless.”

Biero snorted a bit making the eladrin laugh at him. When the band on the lower floor would begin to silence the playing, Jozelle finished her last lines.

“♪♪ Open up your heart and let me in, let me in

I will not let you down

Don’t fall, I got you

Open up your mind and you’ll feel it, the healing

Go slowly, go slower

No need to rush it… ♪♪”

“Are they all gone?” The changeling woman asked as she looked around. When she realized they were done, she cheered and made the others cheer with her. Noticing the time, she rushed the others to pick up their sacks of profit and get ready to leave. She looked at Lori and smiled.

“You did wonderful! I am so proud of you and can’t wait to hear your songs. But you go ahead and get your rest while you are able to here.”

Lori laughed before standing up to compliment her.

“Are you joking? You were astounding! Everyone was beyond divine as master would say. I am proud to have learned the ways and know better now. Look at all the loot you have made guys, I can’t wait to get started and get my name out there.” They would laugh and playfully tug him before carrying their heavy sacks and instruments. Jozelle would blow Lori a kiss before walking out. “Good night lovely Goliath! Sweet Dreams!” With that they left and Lori picked up his dulcimer and headed to bed. As he made it upstairs, he would hear Biero and another voice and try to listen in. The fatigue would catch up and he would just walk on to his room that was further. Toblen saw the Goliath return to his room and released the Tiefling and Satyr from work as he paid them. They would all leave together and the gnome would lock up his inn before running off to see the Bard Master of Phandalin and the singer.

Back in the room, Biero would look up at Elias who looked right into his eyes. They shared a look before pressing lips again and getting comfortable under the cover. The wood elf would laugh and his eye lids got heavy.

“Ha … haha… ha. Next time I get the chance to take you down, I will fuck you over, Elias. The hell you put me through, I deserve it.”

“Hehe, I’d like to see you try. Now sleep. You are going to need all the rest you can get.”

“Mmm~ Alright. Do not forget what … I said.”

“I promise I won’t Biero. Just relax while you can.”

As soon as the wood elf closed his eyes, light snores could be heard from the man. Elias would comb through Biero’s hair and sigh as he contemplated about his feelings.

“Sleep well lad, hopefully we figure out what happens with us. I hope I can break off easy without hurt for you can be the dagger if I am not careful, love.”

Elias would hold the man tighter and close his own eyes, falling into a deep state of slumber as the clanging and locks happened below them. The sky would run and become blue, they continued to sleep through and the sky would soon become a mix of blue and pink. Biero would be snoring for a short while before his body decided to wake him up. As he began to feel himself move, he felt tender skin under him and gently felt around the body. He felt muscles and a big chest before opening his eyes and pushing up to see Elias staring down at him with a soft smile while holding onto him.

“Good morning twat. You sure got wild last night.”

Biero’s eyes would widen as he rolled quick and fell out of the bed screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was very fun and I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it would end with 2 chapters but my fingers proved me wrong and said chapter 3 HAHA. So chapter 3 will finish this up wonderfully and I am glad you enjoyed this roller coaster of pleasure. Can't wait to finish up and give you the last. Have a great day Sweet Peeps! :D
> 
> P.S. The song choices in this chapter were:  
> VanJess - Cool Off the Rain (Interlude) //: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_yNX4IftWY  
> Rayana Jay - Way Back //: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpaX6Iv2PpM  
> Dua Lipa - Break My Heart //: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgh8owCuX78  
> Jhené Aiko ft Dr. Chill - Psilocybin (Love In Full Effect) //: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BbGvFf94V4


	3. Estrangement & Unification or Avidity & Uncertainty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biero wakes up to find Elias letting him rest on him after a wild night. Emotions run high after not realizing the whole story of the incident. Will his emotions get the best of him or will it he take control and keep his cool? This is the final chapter and it is wrapped up for the time being. It was very fun and long to write this and I hope you enjoy.

Biero would be standing in shock as he looked at the eladrin male laying comfortably on the bedding that he woke from. Looking at the naked body, he would assume that Elias had done something to him and begin to grit his teeth while lowly growling. Elias on the other end of the spectrum was enjoying the view of the body that comforted him through the night. The sun was beginning to fall and glaze the brown skin with a warm radiant light, making the eladrin male think about repeating the sexual liberations of before. The air was still between them as the floorboards under the wood elf creaked in the silence from his weight. Not wanting anymore empty space in exchanges, Elias would sit up and begin to speak.

“Well … that’s not exactly the best way to wake up is it? Usually I would start off with good morning or good day, but as you could see outwards … it is indeed the evening.”

“Elias, I am not in the mood for your witty remarks. Why was I in bed with you? Why did I wake up to the absurd sight of me lying in bed with you?”

“Oh that?! The answer is simple. Dreamwalking.”

Biero would bare his teeth as his eye brows lowered and fists would squeeze into his palms, making the tint in his skin brighten up in a flush of red. Elias would fold his arms as his naked body still lied in display to the now angry wood elf.

“DON’T LIE TO ME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”

“Aye, calm down. It is the early evening and the townspeople will hear you. The shutter isn’t exactly shut you know.”

“FUCK WHAT THEY HEAR! EXPLAIN EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RAM YOU OVER LIKE A MOUNTAIN GOAT!”

“Biero … I am warning you to calm down again. You just woke up, you had a long night and you will not listen if you keep yelling. If you don’t listen to me by now, I will have to put you back to sleep. I don’t want to have to do that since we have to train in a few.”

“Go on and TRY TO PUT ME TO SLEEP. I WILL RUIN YOU RIGHT NOW WHERE YOU LAY. I WI-” Biero froze as he felt something sticky behind him. Elias watched as shock crawled over the wood elf’s face. Biero would lift up two fingers and look at them as they were clean before moving it to his ass and sliding it up between the crack. He pulled the hand back and saw a drop on the tip of his finger. He almost sighed but then thought for a minute and guided his hand back to his ass. This time, he would insert his two fingers into his anal hole and push it in lightly. His eyes widened more as some of the gooey fluid would envelop the two fingers and dribble to the floor as he pulled them out and looked at the sticky white fingers. Elias would just look at the man calmly and think about what they talked about last night, especially the moment where he was informed to treat him as usual even if he forgot.

Biero would trace his eyes back and forth between the cream covered fingers and the eladrin male who sat comfortably. After another moment of silence, Elias would speak out again and be calm.

“Biero, be calm. I promise you I didn’t fiddle with you yesterday night … I made sure you got safely to bed.”

“Liar … You lie too much Elias!”

“I am telling the truth you idiot! If you refuse to believe me then …”

“THEN WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING IF YOU THINK YOU ARE BELIEVEABLE. THERE IS NO WAY TO FABRICATE THE SEED BETWEEN MY HINDQUARTERS! THE SEED THAT IS YOURS UNDOUBTEDLY, AND WHO KNOWS HOW FAR IT WENT INSIDE?”

Elias would shake his head and grunt as he got up off the bed with his naked body, letting the cover slip off as he folded his arms and pursed his lips. His eyes would stare at the wood elf accompanied by half lidded eyes and a raised brow. The eladrin was pissed as he knew Biero had forgotten everything that happened the night before, now having to deal with an unstable problematic man. He would cuss in his head as he now thought of a way to put the wood elf in his place to listen.

“Go to the wash and clean yourself! Meet me outside of the gate if you dare … you will not stand here and yell at me when I am trying my best to help you understand. But only a fool incites a death wish and you just happen to be that one fool. So I will show you the difference between you and me.”

The wood elf would stare back angrily before getting dressed and walking out to head to the open aired bath. As he made his way out, Toblen would see the man and smile brightly while waving in high spirits. Biero would turn his way and glare back before putting his hood on, causing the gnome male to jump as they watched him storm out of the Inn. Elias would grunt and drag a hand down his face for a minute before getting dressed and ready to leave. He was upset at himself for letting his guard down and not doing what he usually would do, but he couldn’t help feeling comfortable with the man he laid with and hope that the feeling would be mutual. As he saw the possibility was struck down the moment he woke up, he was hurt and now was angry. But then he stopped as he put on his shoes to think about himself.

“Me … hurt? That can’t be … this is ridiculous. I am upset that the fool couldn’t recognize emotions?! I do not think so.”

He would stare at the floor for a moment as he continued to think.

“Shit … I knew I shouldn’t have gotten too involved with him. I only have myself to blame since I took advantage of him the first night. UUUGHH!!! Gotta keep him at bay … even if that means he has to hate me. What the hell am I saying?! He has to learn better and I need to restrain myself.”

His shoes would fit and he would head out of the room and begin to leave. The gnome would jump as he watched the eladrin male pass through the first floor. Elias would turn and wave with a ‘Good Evening’ as he walked by with a smile. The gnome male sighed in relief and waved back.

“Good Evening Sir Aufall. Is everything alright with Sir Siannodel?”

“Everything is well; he just stubbed his toe on a piece of wood. Punched a hole in it and fell over hitting his backside and head. We cleaned it up.”

“I bet you did” Toblen said under his breath trying not to smile as he remembered the steamy night the two men had.

“Excuse me?”

“Ah … I mean no harm with my words. I just know that you are a trustworthy patron. Just make sure your company is alright. He was rather stiff with the pleasantries.”

“I will make sure your concerns reach him, just worry about the inn and the dinner we should be having shortly. I won’t be long … nor will he.”

The eladrin would crack his neck and sigh with ease in his breath as he exited the Inn. Toblen would watch and chuckle as he went to get the dinner prepared. Heading down the path to the southern entrance of the town, Elias would walk with heavy steps as his shoes pressed into the ground of the path. His aggression trailed in his prints before he would wait out of the gate for the wood elf to arrive. An hour would pass as he waited stagnant while leaning on a tree before Biero would arrive with his short sword out and ready. Elias eyes darted at the man as his lips pursed and brows furrowed. Unshaken, Biero stared back with the same look as he was angy.

“Don’t forget you brought this on yourself” Elias would say as he remained still but huffed. Biero would sneer at the eladrin male and slowly step forward.

“You started all of this! You refuse to tell the truth and abuse my body, I have every moment in time to be upset and I choose now to settle it.”

“That is where you are wrong, Biero. But you refuse to listen … so come on and get it over with.”

“I have heard enough! I win and you leave, IMMEDIATELY!”

“What if I win idiot?”

“IT DOESN’T CONCERN YOU!” the wood elf would shout as he charged with his short sword and slashed at Elias. He would grunt as his sword was pinned in the tree the eladrin leaned on, grunting as he tried to pull it out immediately to fight more. The eladrin had disappeared from his sight and evaded the attack, walking around from behind him and speaking casually. “It does, so if I win I get to finish training you. I hate wagering pointless wagers. You aren’t going to surpass me as long as you fail to listen. I think you are jus-” Before he could finish, the eladrin would continuously cartwheel backwards with speed as Biero would free the short sword and slash away wildly while chasing the man. The cartwheels turned into backflips and gave him distance from the barbaric and enraged wood elf that growled and took out his other short sword.

“Why the hell do you run? Fight me like a man! I will surpass you, I will win this wager and you will be going back to the guild, Elias!” Biero’s hair would dishevel in front of his eyes with loose strands while his rage pierced through the thin lines as he focused on Elias. “I am not as weak willed as you think you know. I WILL CUT YOU DOWN!” the wood elf yelled as he charged at Elias with two short swords. Elias would stand and watch as the man came his way in frenzy. In a split second, Elias would remember their bodies being on each other in sensual comfort before snapping back to the moment and dodging a flurry of slashes by bending and side stepping away. Biero would grunt with every slash as his teeth gritted and body would guide him, even going as far as to sweep the assassin with a leg. Elias would flip back and shake his head from the outburst of memory, trying to focus on the fight at hand. He would see Biero heading his way and slashing more, looking at where his arms would flow before he got close. As if right on time, the eladrin would kick Biero’s wrists and make the short swords fly out of the aggressive hands. The wood elf growled in frustration as his eyes darted to the dropped swords and then to the eladrin putting his leg down.

“That is reckless swordsmanship! That is how you die!” Elias barked. Biero would look at him and scoff as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

“Hah! Tell that to the Bugbear that tasted my fury. He couldn’t speak much afterwards.”

“You ignorant fool! You only survived from the pressure you put on your enemies. One room of let up and you would be dead, just like how I disarmed you.”

“You didn’t do anything! I let my swords go to dust you up. You are going to get what you deserve and I will make it happen.”

“Yeah yeah, but answer me this … Why the hell are you fighting me for?”

Biero jolted into a straightened stance as his face curled more in anger. “Why? WHY?! YOU VIOLATED MY BODY FOR YOUR PERSONAL GAIN! NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE, BUT THREE FUCKING TIMES! THE LAST ONE YOU LEFT ME YOUR SEED. WHAT THE HELL WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THEN HUH? I WAS SUPPOSED TO CARRY IT ETERNALLY? WERE WE SUPPOSED TO BE LOVERS?! NO, NO, NOOOOO! At first I really disliked you … gradually you became an asshole and I really didn’t like you since then. Now you come back to train me from the sake of the Guild and expect me to let shit go easily?! NO! I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

Elias would stand there and listen to the vehement yelling, his anger of his own began to rise as his teeth gritted.

“You thought I was just going to sit and listen to a fraudulent assassin who does nothing but slack off and not even train me to do better?! I don’t think so! I AM DONE TALKING!” Biero said as he balled his fists and went for a left and right hook at the eladrin’s ribs. Elias would notice and punch knuckles into the wood elf’s wrist, radical nerves and ulnar nerves in both arms. The wood elf winced as his arms went numb and limp but refused to go down and went to kick him with his legs. Elias would dodge and play around with the limp wood elf and watch him struggle to kick and flail his arms. That angered Biero more and he began to forcefully kick more, hoping to hit him once. The kicks would continue as the sweat fell on Biero’s face and soaked into his messy hair. Elias would give the belligerent man a look before swinging his left foot into the wood elf’s right leg, dislocating the knee with the force of his ankle. Biero would wail in pain as he fell over immobile in almost all of his body. His sneer would not fall as he lied on the ground looking at the eladrin in agony and frustration. Elias would watch the man as he walked around the right of the downed body and crouched near the elf’s face.

“You think you are something huh?! You can just say what you want and think nothing will happen, right? That is not how it works Biero. You don’t get to say things that weigh with no meaning. I am a legitimate assassin that doesn’t slack off. I am everything you aspire to be but can’t. I am a being that hasn’t lost everything, including my damn mind. If you would have listened to me, you would have understood I did nothing to you.” Elias would stand up as Biero would grunt and look at him with disgust. “This fight is over and you will continue to train under me. No questions.”

Biero would grunt and slam his right heel on the ground. He scowled and let out a smart remark in elvish tongue.

_“Elyouariuf, a tenalfurdu fel nda SINSAASS! Ied twih Sordhino!”_

_(“You’re a Failure, a fraudulent elf and ASSASSIN! Die with Dishonor.”)_

Elias would look at him and scoff while rolling his eyes. Biero would chuckle and smirk before his head faced to his left and everything went black. The wood elf went limp as Elias had reeled back his left leg from kicking him unconscious. Biero’s body was limp as he was on the ground breathing slowly while looking disfigured from the fight. Elias would look down at the man and sigh before kneeling to pick him up. He stopped halfway letting the man’s head and back rest on his right knee as he looked down at him. The night breeze would blow by and he would brush the elf’s hair off of his face.

“You are hardheaded you know. Your stupidity will be your downfall if you do not think or listen. Maybe the guild master was right to send you on that quest. It’s something inside you that needs help … a burden. Traveling with others may help you more than you know. But you need to be able to defend yourself at least. Be useful in what you can do.”

He would then hoist the limp body over his shoulder and walk slowly back into town. “But never again will you say that to me. I will make you the best rogue assassin you will ever be. As far as the other thought … it’ll have to wait. You aren’t ready. I will get better … and hopefully I change enough for you to accept me, potentially. What am I saying?” He would shake his head as he made his way down the entrance. “Mmm … I know what I am saying. I have to decide for myself if I want this. I know I do want you. I’ll have to wait for you.”

The eladrin male would carry Biero all the way back to the Inn and barge in the door, trying to walk slow and calm to the room to lay the man down and patch him up. As he would try to pass the way, Toblen would chuckle and call out to him before gasping at the sight of Biero over his shoulder.

“Ahaha … aaahhh? Uh … Is everything alright with Sir Siannodel there, Sir Aufall?” Elias would stop and turn with a short chuckle as he knew the Innkeeper would be nosey about anything he could see. He would look down and watch as the right brow rose on the gnome out of concern and future rumors. “Sir Stonehill, all is well with him. I found him overheated in the bath and got him dressed to come back. Unfortunately his body was slippery and I dropped him a few times, but I will get him all patched up and back to normal.” Toblen would look at the eladrin male and give him a long stare before chuckling and slamming his palm on the counter. “Haha! You are a good one, looking over a corpse as he somehow almost killed himself … again. You are a keeper if you were his friend. If you were anything more … why it would be something … but I share no room to judge.” Elias would chuckle and bounce to keep the unconscious man on his shoulder balanced. “It is hard to keep up with him you know, but he will be fine. I only have tomorrow left to share … after then I leave early in the morning.” Toblen would sigh as he realized what that meant.

“Sir Aufall, I hope you will return to Phandalin and see promise to relaxation and merry times again with us.”

“Oh Stonehill … Sir Stonehill … haha, I will return when I can. This town is quite the place for all beings to be welcome to. Although, I do hope you can afford to expand and make better rooms. Hay bedding tends to get itchy after time. I wouldn’t want skin to be irritated after a few days, but you work with what you got sometimes right?”

“The more visitors and business we get here, the better those wishes become a reality. I think having another inn or a bigger inn is my goal, I would just need better furniture … which is probably going to come from another town. But I will do my best to fit those standards. But for now, what you get is what you see.”

Elias would chuckle and give the small man a big grin. “Hahaha, I like this place. If my party or guild should ever come this way, this will be the spot. But let me get him acclimated in bed and tend to his wounds that I inflicted from not being able to hold him properly. I owe him an apology when he wakes.”

“I am delighted to hear that from you, Sir Aufall. I will let you be on your way to handle the situation. Just don’t forget about eating dinner.”

“I won’t” Elias said before waving and walking upstairs to the room and closing the door behind them. He would then lay the wood elf on his bed, watching him breathe a bit and sighing to himself before cracking his knuckles and shoulders. “Let us get you back together. Gladly I didn’t destroy you like I could have.” Bones would pop and muscles would loosen as the wood elf would grunt in his dormant state. The eladrin male took his time and even tended to the bruises he placed on Biero, making sure he was in shape to train the next morning. After an hour of tending, Elias would step out of the room and grab dinner from downstairs. As he sat down and ate his food, he would be disturbed by occasional glances from the goliath who sat at the end of the table eating. He chuckled to himself as he realized that it was the same Goliath bard that performed the night before and snickered at Biero when he was surrounded. He would look at him and put his cutlery down while clearing his throat to talk.

“You know it is impolite to stare at someone as they eat, right?”

Lori would jump in surprise as he began to chuckle nervously. “Ah … sorry, you just seemed like a friend of mine.”

“Usually if someone reminds you of someone else’s look, that means they are on your mind. It alright to glance once, but not so continuous … it puts others on edge and you never know what reaction you would get.”

“Haha … yeah, you are right. I couldn’t help but glance and see a familiar looking face. But alas, you are not the same person I thought of. You aren’t rude like they are.”

Elias would sit up to that and chuckle. “Just because I am talking nice and proper doesn’t mean I can’t be rude. Perceiving is Deceiving sometimes.”

“That is very true! Say, while we are on the subjects of looking … would you mind being a future patron of mine when I perform here? Once I get my permit to perform, I will knock the pieces hidden in your socks with sweet songs and melodies.”

“Hmmm … You and your group did perform well yesterday. I can probably help you out when you all return the next time I am here.”

“You all? Oh! You mean the other performers. I was just training under them. I am a solo act and strive to display merry tunes for merry money. I travel with a different group.”

“Oh? Then that means I will have to listen again to your solo to verify your performances. I don’t just pay anyone.”

Lori snapped his finger and laughed as he realized that he set up his own fall. “Darn it! I was hoping you would say yes and be a fan.”

“Haha … to gain attraction, you must earn it. You can’t expect to beg for loyalty and hope it is solidified. Make your mark and stand on it” Elias said as he took a few more bites and went to return the tray to the Gnome before going to bed. Lori watched as he went upstairs and sighed before crossing his own arms. “Damn … I almost had him. Oh well, maybe next time. Well, time to finish eating and getting ready for tomorrow. It’s PERMIT DAY.” The goliath would get back to eating and chuckle as he thought of ways to attract people and lyrics. Elias would return to the room and lay on the other bed, falling asleep. The night would cycle over into a soft glow in the morning as a rooster would crow to other roosters and create a wave of crows to wake the town for the morning. Biero would shuffle in his bed as he felt refreshed, yawning and stretching while slowly opening his eyes to see. When he stretched, a tied rope was pulled from his wrist and dumped a pail of water on his face and upper body. The wood elf gasped from the cold rush of water and was now awake alert and upset. He gritted his teeth as he looked around the room for the eladrin male. Getting up from the bed and nearly yanking his arm on the rope, he noticed the other side of the room was cleared and cleaned except for a note on top of the neatly folded linen.

He would calm down and untie his wrist as he looked at the note, walking over to pick it up and read it. He was upset and confused now and began to look into the note while standing.

“You are probably angry and confused as you are reading this right now. Good, that means I did my job right. Never test me on my strength until you have surpassed me or are at least an equal level to tie up with me. As you can see, my side of the room is cleaned. I am going back outdoors and training you still, I have turned in my key and left you alone … except for the water. I can’t trust your own stupidity and would rather stay outside with nature. Today will be the last day we train together and tomorrow morning I will test you to make sure you are ready to do your job. Meet me at the smithy before the next crow and we will get started. Expect no let up as today I will drill in everything you need to know with what I have already taught you. If you are even late by a second, expect a rock to the face. Toblen should be delivering your breakfast right about now. Also, think carefully about the wager you want because today is the last day to redeem yourself. See you later you lummox.”

Biero would growl and crumble the paper into a ball before hearing a knock on the door. It was Toblen right on time like the paper stated and he sounded cheery. “Ay! Sir Siannodel, I have arrived with breakfast for you. May I enter or should I leave it by the door for you?” Biero would toss the paper onto his bed and look at the door.

“Leave it at the door please.”

“Fine by me! It must take some time for a Dead Elf to ready their self for the morning. Enjoy the meal and have a great morning!”

Biero would face palm as he heard the floor boards creak from the gnome walking downstairs. After a short second of waiting, he opened the door and picked up his tray of food and water. He took it to the table in the room and sat down to eat it all. After having a few minutes to eat in peace, he got dressed and opened his door to leave the room and exit the inn. Toblen didn’t say a word as he watched the elf head outside. The wood elf pulled his hood over his face and began to head north of the town to the smithy. As he walked down the bare road, a crow from a rooster would sound off and he would scoff like it was a bluff.

“Hah, I am later than what he said. Nothing is going to happen like I thought. Hit me with a rock in the face? I think no-” Before he could even finish the line, his left cheek was met with a slash and began to seep blood as his hood was punctured with a hole. He touched his cheek and looked around to see who had done it, but all he would notice is innocent bystanders getting on with their mornings. Shaking it off and continuing to walk to the smithy, he would hear another crow and scoff. “One crow was all he mentioned. I haven’t met a rock to the face yet and time is over al-”

Another slash would hit him, this time it cut the fabric on his shoulder and sliced some skin. The white fabric began to stain in red and his eyes widened from looking at it. He heard another crow and began to run for the Smithy. As his feet carried him to the smithy, he would look around for the eladrin male and wait in the spot. He then heard footsteps coming from inside the shop out to him and stood still while angry. Elias would look at him with a dull stare and speak with a still yet bone chilling voice.

“You’re late … by three crows. Did you not heed my warning?”

“Shut up, at least I a-”

As soon as the smart remark was slipping out of his mouth, Biero’s right side of the face was met with an open palm and a jagged rock that caused him to fall over onto the ground in pain.

“AAA FUCK!”

“Two more to go ... Get up, NOW!”

“FUCK NO, YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A ROCK!”

“You don’t have a choice; this is your punishment for being late. Now Get Up Before I Pick You Up!”

Biero would stay on the ground and cover his face in agony. Elias reached down and picked up the wood elf by his shirt and stared at him. “Weak! You yell too much. It’s like you are asking to yell out any information. Let’s try this again.” He would cross the elf’s face again with the jagged rock hard making the man’s body jolt as he tried not to yell. Biero felt the pain and got angry as he looked at the eladrin holding him up. His right cheek would swell and trickle with blood as he waited for it to be over. Elias kept a stale face but was very serious. “Better, a thief should show no signs of weakness. You better not move.”

He would cross his face again with the jagged rock, but this time across the left cheek into the open cut. Biero would stare at him as he remained silent and his body didn’t move an inch. Another crow would sound off after that hit and Biero would look at the eladrin with widened eyes before getting chucked to the ground. Elias would sigh as he looked at the pained male on the ground. “That fourth crow was late, oh well. Now that I have secured that you won’t yell or talk, let’s get on with the next form of training. Go down the alley and get your money back.”

“What?!”

“You heard me, I won’t say it again.” With that, Elias dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared from in front of the wood elf. Biero got up and checked his small bag which was heavy like how much he had in there. But when he opened it, he noticed the pieces of ore were switched with pebbles that weighed the same amount with the same feel. He became more aggravated with how the switch up with training went and how he didn’t notice his money had been stolen. He looked down the alleyway and began to walk into the darkness, wondering where his money was taken to. When he went further down, he heard movement and looked behind to see the road was closed off by stacks of barrels. The alleyway became a huge maze for him in the town and he now had to go through small ways to find his money.

He made his way through some of the narrow ways and weaved between crates and barrels as he looked for the small bag. Before he could make a turn down a forked path, he stepped back quick as he heard a slight of wind and watched an arrow dart past his face and break on a wall. He knew it had to be Elias shooting off arrows to stop him from advancing and grunted as he tried to choose a way to push through. The right path was open but the left path was blocked by crates that he could hop over. Making a quick decision, he ran for the left path and dodged three rapid fire arrows and hopped over the crates of flour into another empty alley. Going down the empty way, he heard rattling of coins and began to run to the noise. As he ran, he stopped and thought about how it could be a distraction or a set up. So instead of running to the sound, he would run the opposite way and look for other paths. After 2 minutes of aimless running, he would find the bag at the end of the path atop of a ladder stack of barrels going up six tiers. The alley he saw that his money sat was very narrow and had no walkway for two people. He would look around and see no one before taking off and flipping on the first barrel. He would jump on the second tiered barrel stack and freeze as he felt a pierce of a gaze in his spine.

An arrow would shoot at him and he would jump, flipping onto the third set of barrels as they wobbled under him. The arrow would shoot and land into the barrel under him, making the barrel turn and wobble more vigorously. Biero tried to catch his balance and managed to jump off to the fourth tier of barrels as more arrows fired off to him. Wasting no time he vaulted into a flip to the fifth tier, letting his eyes watch the eladrin aim the bow at him and fire off rapidly. Arrows would slip between his arms, his face, and other places around his body as the flip had his body twisting with speed. Elias would aim at the highest barrel and fire off twenty shots rapidly to break the barrels. As biero watch the arrows head that way, he would flip again and almost make the jump before the arrows split the highest barrel and caused it to break with water falling out. The arrows rained, breaking the last tier and letting the small sack of money fall straight to the ground as the wood elf gripped the walls with his hands and feet. The eladrin male would aim his bow straight at Biero’s head and release the string, letting the arrow launch at a blistering speed. Biero watched the arrow shoot straight for him and let go of the walls, falling straight down before grinding his feet on the wall to brace his fall. When he dropped to the ground, he shuffled around the debris of broken wood and water for the sack and scuffled a bit before finding it and shaking it wildly. Elias would speak to him from beyond the barrels.

“I hear you have found the money, good job getting your things before dying. Now escape from the alley before I get to you.”

“What? What do you mean escape? Barrels and crates block my way out.”

“Figure it out or get pummeled and sliced.”

It was at that moment, the wood elf began to fear the man he had insulted. He would put up his money and look behind him to see the alley split left and right. Taking a right; he ran as fast as he could, letting his feet tap away on the ground. The maze of the alley came with every twist and turn as he would run and pant with his muscles beginning to ache. He made a quick left and slid on his knees as a blade came straight for his neck. Elias eyes traced the man as he watched him get up and run off to find a way out. Biero would pant as he realized he was training with his own life now, the assassin was now out and full spirited to smite him at any moment.

“I really- ah- I did something ha-hah- I pissed him off” he would say as he hopped over crates and barrels. When he got to an end, he saw a stack of barrels and crates blocking the way out. When he looked back, he would see no one down the alleyway and then turn to look back at the stack of barrels that stood 5 barrels high. Shaking his head as he hesitated to move forward, Biero looked at the walls and thought to hop from wall to wall to climb up and flee. An arrow shot out of nowhere and would hit the wall, ricocheting into a barrel and make the wood elf look at the eladrin male slowly walking to him while swapping his bow for a blade.

“ELIAS, I don’t fear you. But let me out of this alley!” Biero would shout as he took out his blade and watched the man step closer and closer. Elias was silent as he kept a stale stare in his eyes before his silent footsteps turned into a silent dash. Taken by surprise, Biero would dash his way and they would clash swords against each other. They would spend about two minutes combating each other with single short sword without getting hit until they clashed again. Elias would stare into Biero’s eyes as he pushed more weight into him making heels cough on the ground. The wood elf tried to push back but noticed the strength that was forced on him was a little stronger. Looking out the corner of his eyes, he noticed the man drawing his second short sword and began to hesitate a bit.

“You’ve gone mad! You are really trying to kill me, Elias?”

“Are you trying not to die?”

“YES!”

“Then do not worry about my antics. Focus on not dying before you get stained with iron.”

The eladrin would take his second sword and slash it towards Biero’s left waist before getting stopped by the impact of clashing with a sword protecting the wood elf’s waist. They struggled for a moment as they locked into a stalemate and caused a battle of force. The pushes going on for too long made Biero jump back and dodge the slashes as he looked for a way around. Elias would grunt and continue to clash against him, backing him into a corner slowly. The wood elf began to panick as he saw himself being backed in. He would muster up his strength, his courage and his rage to push back and move Elias around so he could turn. The assassin would notice and begin to try and turn him back, but Biero would force him to turn as he slashed around his arms and legs as a distraction.

Successful, he did a double slash upwards and caused Elias to flinch back before he flipped backwards and turned to run while putting away his short swords. Biero would run as his life depended on it and rush to find another way to exit. Four minutes of running, he would find another exit that was blocked by barrels. He would not hesitate and began to run up the left wall before he hopped back and forth between the walls to get higher. When Elias made it around the corner to shoot him down, he saw rubble leave the roof as a foot scraped to get up and run on the left roof.

“He made it out and defended his self. Let’s see how far he can get now.”

The eladrin turned around and began to run light on his feet as he heard noises. Biero was running on the rooftops of the town as he tried to get as far as possible. While he was running, he heard sharp pings hitting near him and glanced back to see the eladrin assassin running behind him while slinging rocks at him. Biero would look back ahead and vault off of a roof to another roof, continuing to run to another edge to jump off. Elias would follow and dash faster to enclose the space between them. Sister Garaele was outside doing her best and polishing a platinum statue in front of the water well outside of the temple when she saw two shadows under the sun moving across the ground with speed. She would turn to the roof and see nothing running atop of it. She sighed and sniffed the air before returning to cleaning off the platinum statue.

Biero would keep running and jumped onto the walls of the open bath and head to the southern buildings of town as Elias chased and inched closer to him. After a few more vaults and roof top runs, the wood elf would make it to the southern gate and get tackled by the assassin off of a roof to the outside of the town. Feeling a bit restrained from movement, Biero would shift his weight and flip them over putting Elias under him as they landed hard on the ground. Elias would grunt along with Biero as the shock of hitting the ground impacted them. Biero would roll over and get up while pulling his swords out and crossing them over the assassin’s neck and looking down at him sternly.

“It’s over! Stay down and concede defeat!” Biero yelled as he stared down while gritting his teeth. Elias would slowly raise his arms and nod gently. “I give in … I have lost. You got one on me good.” Biero would slowly take away the swords and sheath them as he smirked from finally getting a win. Before he could back away and fully enjoy his victory; Elias would sweep his legs while getting up, causing the man to fall on his back and grunt as he was looked down on.

“Don’t trust an Assassin once you have pinned them you clod. Don’t forget that. But in the end of it all, you did a good job surviving. I did not even fully try to kill you … well … because if I did, you would be dead.”

Biero would grunt as he got up and realized he was still at a distance between their skills. Dusting off all of the dirt that covered him, he looked at Elias with a smirk.

“Hahaha! I struck you. I win finally.”

“No you didn’t. I struck you; you just flipped and fell on me.”

“False, it happened in the alleyway. Check your thighs.”

Elias would raise a brow and look down at his left thigh seeing nothing and continuing to check the right, to which a hole was torn in his leather showing a slight cut in his skin as it dribbled blood lightly. He looked up at Biero with wide eyes in shock as the wood elf chuckled and folded his arms in amusement. The eladrin would chuckle and shake his head as he didn’t realize that he had been struck earlier, he had forgotten and was more focused in instilling fear to train the man.

“Well … would you look at that, you did get me. I … I guess that means I owe you a-”

“You don’t owe me a thing. I earned some way to punish you. Besides, I beat you fair and square. Most importantly … I have redeemed my pride and honor in my clan name.”

“You have indeed. I have honestly forg-” Elias was interrupted by a finger to his lips as Biero shushed him with a smile.

“SSHHHHHHHHH … shhh. Do not ruin this moment for me you dick wad. Just be silent for a minute as the winds accept this victory.” A gust of wind would blow through and gently brush the both of them. Biero laughed in triumph as he gave a big smile. Elias watched the man smile and gave him a soft smile for a moment. The glorified moment passed and Elias would go back to his normal smirk before turning it into a confused stare. Biero came down from his high and looked at Elias with a grin and his hands on his hips.

“Did you … uh … did you figure out what the punishment for me will be?”

“Mhm!”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“Mm-mmn!”

“Fair. I didn’t really tell you your punishment on the first day … well I did … but it wasn’t what you expected.”

“Yeah, and it is early. The sun is almost at peak. We spent some time in the alley today. Is there anymore training today?”

“There is, I have to teach you a few better forms of stealth and that would be it. We practice it until you can fool me or escape my vision. After that, we will be finished for the day and train early for tomorrow morning.”

“That sounds perfect. Let’s go and get started!” Biero said as he walked with a bounce to the entrance of the town. Elias was confused but rested his hands behind his head as he walked into the town behind him. The sun would rotate around the sky and begin to fall as the moon rose and the clouds pulled a violet hue in to blanket the stars. Elias would be finishing up training Biero on stealth as he watched him walk in the crowd for the hundredth time in the day. Every time he got caught, was a word he had to say to one of the so called perverts that asked for him out of the window. The wood elf was trying his hardest not to get caught but didn’t know how he was spotted every time. The eladrin male knew exactly why he was spotted every time and decided to rid of it the next morning. He already was working on it as Biero messed up the stealth in the crowd. After the elf tried it again for the One Hundred and First time, Elias had lost complete sight of him and spent ten minutes trying to find the hidden man.

“rrRAAH!” Biero shouted, startling Elias and making him take a dagger out and hold it against the wood elf’s neck with a scowl. Biero laughed at him as he moved the man’s dagger and looked at his face relax.

“AHAHAHAHA, you get frightened easily.”

“N-No I don’t idiot!”

“You do! All someone has to do is surprise you with something. Your demeanor is a façade of your fear.”

“Shut the hell up.”

“You’re upset that you have uncovered a secret. This is good enough for me. But I am finished now!”

“Actually … you’re not. You finished the last training, but you failed the stealth One Hundred times now. You have to go talk to that Dragonborn with One Hundred words now … I am sure he will be elated to hear from you.”

Biero would raise his brow and purse his lips as he looked at the man who chuckled before him. “Are you serious?! Just kill me now. One Hundred words?”

“One Hundred words.”

“You’re an asshole you know. After this we are done?”

“Heh heh heh, yep after this we are done. I am the only asshole you will remember and I think it will last that way.”

“Good, keep that same zeal for your punishment later.”

Elias flinched a bit by the backbone Biero showed to him. He figured that the win improved the wood elf and encouraged his attitude to be a little stronger. Shrugging it off, the eladrin would escort the elf through the town to where the Silver Dragonborn was outside shopping for some fresh food. Biero would inch up to the man slowly and look back at Elias, who chuckled and fanned his right hand for him to get it over with. Biero groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned back to walk towards the shopping dragonborn. When he made it, the dragonborn male was shopping for some fresh fish and talking to the clerk. He interrupted the conversation, tapping the larger man’s shoulder. The Dragonborn would turn slowly and seem a little ticked as he was bargaining.

“Excuse me, right now is not a good time to be bothering me. I’m trying to see how fresh the … catch … is?”

“… Hello there. How are you?”

The dragonborn’s eyes widened as he looked at the cloak with a brow raised. The wood elf would groan under his breath as he folded his arms and continued.

“I hope you have been well. You are the fellow that has come to my window … two times I believe. Along with that Halfling woman that seemed very attracted to me.”

The dragonborn’s tail would wag as his eyes widened from the realization.

“I-It’s you! My Sunlight Elf!” The male would nearly drop his bags as he put his claws on the wood elf’s shoulders and touched his collarbones to slide up to his face. Biero would stop him from touching his face and watch as the male smirked and pull his hands down.

“Why must you hide your beautiful face? Go on, show it to me. There is nothing to be ashamed of here.”

“I’d rather not. If that were to happen, it wouldn’t be a special visit anymore … would it?”

“Indeed you are right my friend. So why do you visit me? Did you finally consider my idea for you? Tell me that is why you are here now and I am not falling under a spell.”

“You aren’t under a spell, I am here for sure. But I just stopped by to say Hi to you. I thought it would be better to say hello and be more upfront about it.”

“Well I love the fact you came and saw me first. I could change your life and make you live here in Phandalin with me.” The dragonborn would step closer and unveil Biero’s hood, evading the wood elf’s hands as he pushed it down and combed his claws through the long loose hair. His eyes would widen and notice the cuts and bruises on the elf’s face before looking down at his body, seeing more cuts and bruises. “Are you alright?! Who did this to you? You need help? I will beat them mercilessly for you. Just say the w-” Biero would cut the dragonborn off and smile faintly as he averted his eyes.

“I … was training earlier. I have to go now … uh … goodbye.”

Biero would try to turn away and leave as he completed his task of One Hundred words, but the silver dragonborn refused to let him go and grabbed his arm to stay. Elias laughed a bit as he saw the wood elf’s face panic from how the situation turned out.

“Why are you leaving so soon? You took the time to come see me; at least you should get to know me and maybe more. Plus you training don’t add up to how you are bruised and cut like this. It’s like you were robbed. I bet you it was one of them red brand rascals that were up to no good and got you.”

The wood elf scoffed under his breath from the accusation of being roughed up by a bunch of low bandits. He knew he was good enough to take down the group and get away without a scratch. But to not say anymore and cause disturbances, he would shake his head and gently pull his arm to get free. The dragonborn watched and gripped tighter, trying to reassure him.

“Talk to me, I know we have just met personally now … but I need to know your name, gorgeous. I want to help you in every way that I can. I want to be the only one you need and depend on. I knew as soon as I saw you, that you should have my name and be one with me. The one and the only Ruc O. Lum-Bax, short for Vaamruc Omros Lumizire-Baxios. What is your name? How long are you staying here?”

Biero almost snorted from the name being so long and tried to tug his arm away again. Elias was laughing hard until he realized Biero was now stuck and not trying to cause a scene in town, to which it was having the opposite effect and attracting the crowd to watch them. The eladrin sighed and moved in calmly to see Biero holding his breath. He would grab the wood elf’s free hand and clasp it in his own, making the elf jump startled and the dragonborn look at him in suspicion.

“Love, where have you been? I have been looking for you all afternoon and waited for you after your training hours outside of the gate. Dinner was getting cold and … By heavens! You’re hurt … did the instructor pressure you more again?”

Biero would grunt and go with the farce the eladrin set up to help him out. He would nod and look back at the dragonborn who was surprised yet not letting go. Ruc would look at Biero and then look at Elias before raising a brow and grunting when he realized that he was the man in the window the other day. “Oh! You are here too? I guess it is a two for one bargain kind of day for me. Thank you for finding this fellow the other day for me, but what is this that you are doing right now?”

Elias would see him not letting go and chuckle as he would let go of the wood elf and walk up to the dragonborn with a small smile.

“You are welcome from the bottom of my heart Sir …”

“Lum-Bax”

“Sir Lum-Bax. Charming name if I may add. I am taking my love back to the inn for dinner. He was training earlier with an instructor for swordsmanship. All week he has been roughed up and I have taken care of him. We have a long history and crossed paths in town earlier this week. You know how it goes; a couple of dinners mixed with a little surge of emotions can rekindle any dim fire.”

“So … you are lovers?” Ruc would ask a little confused as his gripped lightened a bit. Biero would cringe in the face as he didn’t want to even fake admit that they were lovers. Quickly, he fixed his face into a soft smile and turned around to put his head on the eladrin’s shoulders while holding him around the waist with his left arm. Elias wouldn’t flinch as he locked his fingers over Biero’s fingers and listened to his fake mate speak.

“Indeed we are Sir Vaamruc. This is my lover Silak. It has been years since we have seen each other face to face. We had different jobs and mines finished sooner than his … sadly his still continues, but fate has crossed us to meet here this week.”

“Don’t tell him everything, Thiccu. It’s embarrassing” the eladrin chimed in making Biero fake giggle as in his mind he gagged and cringed in mental screams of the name. Ruc would look at them and loosen his grip to let Biero go and sigh as he began to smile again. “So Thiccu is your name?” the dragonborn would ask as his tail wagged. Biero was still cringing and nodding that Elias spoke for him.

“Yeah, his name is Thiccu. Thiccu Azlonru, my beloved of twenty years. Unfortunately we were separated by quests of 5 years … but the heart yearning keeps us together.”

Biero’s face remained in a soft smile as he internally screamed at the name he was given. He knew the name was one of many dirty names. It was a name that meant ‘Big mounds for big trees’, a derogatory name for a male elf whore. The eladrin would squeeze their fingers and jolt the wood elf to answer back.

“Ye-Yes! It’s embarrassing when you say my whole name like that Silak. Just call me Thi like you always do. But yes, are hearts are still connected. Later there will be more of a connection after I get patched up.”

Elias laughed a bit not knowing that there was a little seriousness in his words. The dragonborn would smile and cup his right hand under the wood elf’s chin, causing Elias to raise a brow. Biero was startled himself and even held a shocked face.

“Thiccu Lumizire-Baxios or Thiccu Lumizire-Baxios-Azlonru … Or I can take your last name. Vaamruc Omros Azlonru … Vaamruc Omros Lumizire-Baxios-Azlonru. It’s a tongue twist but for you love, I would do anything. Even steal you away from Silak.”

Biero would press his lips together as he stood up and moved the dragonborn’s hand off of his chin and backed into Elias. Elias would move the wood elf’s hand and step in front of him as he looked at Ruc with his eyes squinting and his lips pressed into a smile. The dragonborn would watch and now look at Elias with a small smirk.

“I think that is enough teasing to my mate. I get that he is beautiful, but he is mines. Now I would recommend you go back to doing … whatever you were doing as I take him back to the Inn. He wouldn’t be interested in a person that forces love and change of life on him. Your fantasy of being with him is surely a dream.”

“It is a dream that could become a reality later on. I would have asked you to join but it seems that you are the selfish type, Silak. Let Thiccu decide where he wants to be … it seems to be the only way it can be decided.”

“Fine” the eladrin would say, making Ruc smirk and Biero surprised as he was pulled between the two. “Thiccu will decide the better suitor with a kiss, and not a simple peck like a hen. It will be an embracing kiss. After this we will speak no more and go on our ways. Deal?”

“Deal” Ruc chuckled as he shook in joy and his tail whacked the ground repeatedly. With that, they waited on Biero who looked at them and groaned internally as he felt set up again. He looked at the dragonborn and caused the tail to slam hard and make a small dusting from the ground. He would then look at elias and receive a wink with a playful smooch. The wood elf rolled his eyes at that and stepped his way as he had to play his part, forcefully. He put his hands over the eladrin’s shoulders and gave him pecks on the cheeks on the face. Ruc began to snicker until he saw Elias run his hands over the man’s back and down his pants, pulling him closer and kissing him on display as their mouths locked and released to lock in a different position. Wet smacking sounds could be heard as they laughed into each other and looked into their eyes. Elias could see out of his peripheral vision that the dragonborn was wagging his tail while a little discouraged. He would tap Biero on his right butt cheek and withdraw his hands from under the clothing, giving the signal to stop as he began to pull away. Biero would follow the lead and release the kiss with a sigh that made Elias ears twitch a bit.

Elias would look at Ruc with a smirk before speaking.

“He chose who he wanted. Have a good day Vaamruc Omros Lumizire-Baxios. Don’t get cocky next time.”

“Yeah yeah, I know I lost. But I won in the end. Give me a week and I will ask again, but this time for you and him.”

“Lick your tail until you can taste your denial. It’s not going to work and it will never work like that. Good day.”

Elias would take Biero by the hip and escort him away from the dragonborn, going back to the Inn. As soon as they were far enough, Biero moved the eladrin’s arm off of him and began to yell a bit.

“THICCU AZLONRU?! Really SILAK?!”

Elias would laugh as he saw how pissed the wood elf was. “HAHAHA, Why are you so mad? He believed your name.”

“You literally called me a whore by birth in elf language. Couldn’t you have thought of something better? Hell, you could have even used my real name.”

“Look, it was either that or cause a scene and get banned from this town. I will gladly call you my whore before killing a civilian and getting the guild and I banned from Phandalin.”

“Do Better! Wait … did you just-”

“Name is not the point, Biero. As long as we controlled the enviorment, we are fine. Speaking of controlled … what is my punishment?”

The wood elf put a finger up to contend but then paused as he thought about his plans he had. Sighing, he dropped his arms and looked at Elias with a plain face.

“A free dinner. As an act of kindness through the weekly torture …” Biero stopped and rolled his eyes as he grunted from knowing the eladrin would read his body language.

“AAAUGGH! Fuck it … I am fucking you tonight. I am paying you back from all this week you have taken advantage of me. We will eat first and then you will come to my room, where I will not yield until you crumple under me. I am going to bathe and dress my wounds now. Do what you want, but be at the inn before the lamplights and torches come alive.”

Biero would brush his shoulder against the eladrin’s as he walked away and headed to the bath. Elias was shocked as his face went from stale to a raised brow. He watched the wood elf walk away to the bath and thought about what was to come. He wasn’t sure if he was confused or a little pleased to the fact that sex was his punishment. He was expecting to be hit or stabbed at least. Elias would shake off his thoughts and head for the bath as well behind the wood elf.

After some time, Elias would meet with Biero before the lamps and torches were lit. They ate in silence in the inn with occasional glances from Toblen behind the counter. Biero would finish his meal and look at Elias before speaking lowly to him in elvish tongue.

_“You already see how nosey the innkeeper is. Since you told him you wouldn’t be staying here, go outside and come through my window. I will leave the shutter open.”_

He got up and walked away from the eladrin, saying ‘Safe Travels’ as he gave his tray to the gnome man and walked up to his room. The door locked and Toblen would watch as he saw Elias finishing up the food. He would climb down his stool and run over to the eladrin with haste to get some information. “Good Evening Sir Aufall. I see that the evening is well and all. Did you need to stay another night? Did anything happen to Sir Siannodel? Why is the dead elf so calm?” Elias would chuckle and look at the nosey innkeeper dead in the eyes. “Heh … Good Evening Sir Stonehill. All is well and I am fine. I am actually leaving tonight. How much will this meal be?”

The gnome man jumped in surprise and chuckled. “None this time, you have been a great guest and deserve a good meal before the road. I guess I will be seeing you when you return. Safe journeys Sir Aufall” Toblen said as he took away the eladrin’s tray and went to wash it. Elias would laugh at the man going back to his business and then get up to leave. When he went outside, he walked around the building and looked onto the second level where only one window was open. He decided to hop on the wall and scale it with speed. When he got to the edge of the window and pulled up to see inside, he witnessed the wood elf peeling off his hood and shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs. Elias would stare a bit before jumping under his skin from being called.

“Get inside. I know you are looking at me from outside.”

Elias would pull up and jump inside of the room with ease as he watched the elf man look at him.

“Cleaned every crevice you own, Elias?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I am not dirty like you.”

“That was uncalled for you dick. But we might be heading back to the bath after this. Undress yourself.”

Elias would chortle and begin to undress. “Heh heh heeeh, Yes yes. I will do it my master.”

Biero would laugh as he slid out of his pants and let his crotch breath. Elias would whistle and finally take off all of his clothing, revealing his own flaccid member. The wood elf gave a lusty glare as his lips pursed with no smirk to be left. He walked over to the eladrin and sat on the bed with his back to the wall, cushioned by a pillow as he patted on the bed.

“You had me on my arms and knees before, let’s repay that moment. Get on the bed and put your ass in my face. I’ll lick you off while you suck on me.”

“That’s absurd. You want me to waste stamina on that while I could be fucking y-”

“ _Broomookno stumeb dnoehoryb Bwreintwer nitrepsce_. Just be fair and do what I say. I won’t bite.”

_(Moonbrook must be honored by Winterbrew in respect.)_

Biero winked as he patted his meaty thighs. Elias would look at him and chuckle as he walked over and grabbed his thighs, hopping a bit to push him into a hand stand. He arched his back and bent his knees to rest it on the elf’s shoulders, letting his dick hang with his balls under the elf’s chin as his ass hole sat on the tip of the elf’s upper lip. Biero would take his hands and grip the eladrin by the waist, supporting him as his tongue gave him a test lick. His tongue would brush against the anal hole like a gentle feather with the slickness of a mango peel. Elias hole puckered as he felt the sensation, letting out a grunt as he gripped the wood elf’s thighs.

“Holy shit … Biero … I didn’t know you were well versed.”

“I wasn’t. But I guess now I am.”

“No, I meant with your tongue. That was a little ticklish and got me a little antsy.”

“Oh, yeah that’s easy. You’re three hundred years old and you still have bad tongue literacy. I have been doing this for one hundred seventy years; my tongue can tell you a story and its continuous sequels, all won’t be able to stay up or alive for that.”

“You bluff. My tongue is not that bad. It made you jump.”

“For an eladrin who is older than me, you sure do talk a lot unless you are doing your job. Why don’t you do that and suck me off. But let’s make this more fun for me. If I prove it and you release your seed on me, and I mean full milky seed, that means I won’t fuck you. I will let you ride my face and beg me to fuck you. Sounds like a challenge?”

“A challenge? This isn’t even fair to you. I will outlast you by a long shot. If I don’t spill my seed in two minutes, I get to fuck you.”

“A deal then” Biero said before giving a kiss to the eladrin’s ass hole. Elias chuckled and sighed as he grabbed the wood elf’s sleeping serpent, giving it tender licks to get the blood flow running. As soon as the dick became semi-erect, the eladrin would open his mouth and begin to dampen the head with his saliva and slide it up and down halfway. Biero, on the other hand, moved his hands down to the eladrin’s firm cheeks. He took his thumbs and pulled the cheeks apart to reveal more of the pink hole that mixed with brown. His face pushed closer as his breath brushed the hole and balls of the man at work, slowly looking at where his tongue would begin. After a second of thought, Biero would let his tongue tip out and press at the end of the scrotum. Elias would chuckle a bit from that and continue. Biero raised a brow and then smiled with his tongue still at the end of the scrotum as he knew what was going to happen next.

The wood elf gripped the firm cheeks and used his elbows to keep the eladrin supported. His tongue began to slowly trail up to the hole and stopped to lightly press but not puncture, causing Elias to twitch a bit. With ease, the tongue would let up and slide around the outer rim of the puckering hole slowly. It rotated clockwise, starting at the ninth hour and ending at the sixth hour to let the tongue prod the hole again. Elias own legs began to contract as his dick began to sputter precum immediately on the plump chest of the elf. The eladrin took a moment to look down at his dick and thighs throbbing from the sensation as his body began to heat up and his heart began to race. It hadn’t been forty seconds and precum was already spilling. He would become concerned and begin to bob his head to try and distract Biero from doing anymore. Biero felt the esophagul massage slide up and down his shaft and grunted a bit as he reeled his tongue back inside his mouth for a bit of moisture.

Elias let out a cheeky ‘hmph’ as he bobbed his head to get the elf man off. Biero would groan in pleasure before doing the unthinkable. The wood elf would open his mouth and gently sink his teeth around the area of the anal hole, letting his tongue drag streaks over the hole and cause the eladrin’s legs to forcefully contract and pull his face. Elias would release his mouth from the dick and moan before snapping back to reality.

“Ahn~ … What? What the fuck?”

He would look at his dick and watch it throb along with his balls, groaning under his breath between pleasure and disgust. He looked at the wood elf’s erect dick and thought for a moment to stop. He began to jump from the licks and tap on the thighs to get Biero’s attention as he talked.

“Uh … Nnn~ Biero. I think you made yooOOuur~ your pOInt … How about we sto-OHP~, stop this challenge and get BACK- … get back to you thinking of mating me diRECTly. Ahhn~”

Biero would shake his right thigh twice to signal ‘no’ as he did his final brush on the exterior and pressed the tongue tip on the hole with gentle force. Elias clenched up more as his erect dick began to dribble thick precum and drip regular cum. His balls would swell and contract rapidly as he felt the tongue slowly submerge into the fleshy cave with sticky and steamy moisture. The tongue would push in and thicken up the further it went inside the eladrin’s hole. Biero closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure as he pushed his face in more to push his tongue in deeper. Elias felt the force and gasped with a smile as he came in less than two minutes while quivering and gripping the wood elf’s thighs for support.

The tongue would shift back and forth slightly and playfully as slobber enveloped around the hole and edge of the cheeks. Elias dick would spurt over the man’s chest and abs with warm, thick and creamy seed. The eladrin would look at the elf and give him a smirk as he panted.

“Bhe- Bieroaunh … Biero … What in the hell is your tongue made of? My legs nearly caved in.”

With no response to the quivering eladrin man at his whims, Biero would bite down a little harder as his tongue would excavate the fleshy anal tunnel and feel around the walls. His hands would squeeze on Elias ass cheeks as sloppy wet sounds escaped from the savory eating. Elias jolted and fell on the wood elf’s thighs as he came again, his back arching as his knees shook with desire for more. The eladrin man was gasping for his breath as his face flushed with red. His eyes lower like drapes to see half of the night and his hands gripping on the left thigh of the conqueror. A cascade of sweet saliva leaving from his airy grin as sticky milk shot from his throbbing manhood. Biero would groan and growl, sending a vibration that would travel through his teeth and tongue to explore inside and outside the body to quaver.

“A-aaahhn~ B-Biero stop … Nnnnh~ You ma-hade the point clear. I don’t want to shoot sand and dust la-TER! OH SH-”

Elias would cover his mouth and moan loudly as his eyes widened. His heart was racing as the wood elf gnawed on him again and plunged their tongue to strike the prostate they found suddenly. As it was making swipes and jabs at the internal punching bag, Elias would jerk and pant with every lash to his prostate. His body was being wrapped in rapture while a tongue only dominated his ass for five minutes. So much cum had poured onto the wood elf’s chest and cascaded down to the abs and bellybutton, making more shoot and slide down. After another minute of fooling around, Biero would stop moving his tongue and push Elias away from his face while still holding the waist up. Three wet pops would sound, the first being from his mouth and teeth opening up and letting sticky drool fall. The second came from the tongue exiting the tightened crevice, making Elias jerk again as a lick lapped up the crack. The third was Biero going back with an open mouth that closed around the hole slowly and popped from a released kiss. Biero would chuckle and spank the right cheek of the eladrin before putting him down gently between his legs and looking on his chest.

“I see you gave me enough milk for some fresh baked cookies. I thought you were going to … I don’t know … outlast me by a long shot? You have shot plenty long shots, Elias. I see you aren’t a man of your word too. Can you clean it off of me please? Don’t swallow either.”

“Hah~ you didn’t even get off yourself. How in the hell do you live with that beast inside of your mouth?”

“I was born with it idiot. Nothing I can change about it. Need some help moving?”

“Shut your yap … I-I got it. Just give me a second” Elias would say as he struggled to push up and turn. When he got to the pelvis of the wood elf, he would look up at the elf man and make eye contact as the elf kept a steady face with a brow raised and waited on him to continue. Elias would begin to lap long strokes with his tongue, licking the sticky cream up the pelvis and abs and repeating it as his mouth filled up slowly. Biero would groan in a pleased tone as he laid his back on the wall and closed his eyes for a second to appreciate the feeling. Opening his eyes, he would look down and see the eladrin’s mouth filling before he could reach the pectorals. The elf took his left hand and lifted the eladrin by the chin to his own face before kissing the cream stained mouth. Elias eyes darted at Biero’s as he felt their tongues swirl around the thick milky substance and then felt less pressure as cum began to leave his mouth. Biero would take his hands and hold the back of Elias head while rubbing the nape with his thumb and massaging with the rest. Slow gulps would be heard as they continued to kiss, the eladrin realizing that the elf was drinking cum out of his mouth.

Biero’s right hand would pull on the eladrin’s braided bun gently and force the dancing tongues to separate along with the sticky lips. Elias would breathe a sharp breath before they looked at each other.

“Uuunh~ you drank my seed. You sneaky bastard, your bizarre body language could repopulate. You are definitely a freak of nature not to be reckoned with.”

“Shut up, Elias. You enjoyed it and managed to spill on me without thinking. Are you ready to ride my face now?”

“N-NO!” the eladrin shouted before covering his mouth.

“Ah, you are afraid of braking aren’t you?”

“Hell yeah. What is going on in your mind? What is with the sudden One-Eighty change of mind and attitude with you? This is a punishment and you seem to be enjoying it.”

“You are a piece of contradiction you know. You did the fucking same and enjoyed tormenting me. Now here you question my change and refuse to accept this as payback? Pleasure is something to enjoy on both sides. You only had a taste, but I … I want to eat the whole meal and get more. Since you are afraid of me eating you inside out … let’s meet in the middle. Straddle me. You are wet enough and fucking delicious. I can only imagine how you feel inside.”

“Cheeky and bold aren’t you? Fine, I can’t even lie as I do fear that you will mentally scar me. Brace yourself, a bull is wild and you have to tame it.”

Elias would chuckle and crouch on the bedding while holding onto Biero’s shoulders. Biero would adjust his erect yet leaking dick to meet the eladrin’s tight hole, letting the tip prod on the wet closed entrance. “Stop trying to flirt you oaf. This is a fuck, not a love session. Saying stuff like that means you really want to share emotions. You have none as I don’t either. For all I know, you talk and lie better than the innkeeper.” Elias would roll his eyes as he listened to the wood elf. He felt a little twinge in his chest from the words and chuckled as he suddenly pushed himself down on the brown branch. That made Biero grunt and look at Elias sharply. Their eyes met as the eladrin groaned while stuffing the dick inside of him. “Idiot … I have been an idiot for over fifty years for you. Nngh! Being in the guild, seeing how hurt you were, watching and waiting for a chance … Mmnh! We grew so fast and drifted because of restrictions and such. I A … aaauuUUA-”

Elias would push down and feel pressure rush inside of him as the thickness left little space for his walls to breathe.

“O~ Oh fuck~ what I am … hah … What I’m trying to say Biero … is that I am sorry that you see me as an asshole. But to learn the ways of an assassin, you harbor no emotions. I kind-”

“Aaagghh- Shut up. I liked you better when you were an asshole. It was easier for me to not like you then. Plus I should be the soppy elf, not you. It doesn’t suit your demeanor.”

He would lift up and pin the eladrin on his back while still inside of him, his hair draping over the sides of their faces leaving him the only thing to be focused on while he held his thighs on his shoulders. “You’re a pain in my side … and I still hate you. But I will let you enjoy this moment, you ass” Biero said before slowly pulling his wet meat out until the tip remained inside. Elias would shudder as he laughed with a grin going from cheek to cheek. With a slow thrust, the wood elf man would push inside of Elias and lean in with his body pressing down on the eladrin’s. Legs would bounce to the slow movements as sweat formed from the heat between the bodies. Grinding shook the hay under the bed while squelching noises protruded from the colliding waist and bottom.

Elias would moan and pant from the feeling and pull the wood elf down to his face to kiss him deeply. Biero would let him do so and entwine their tongues as he began to thrust at a faster and deeper pace. The eladrin would feel his way to the shoulders and down the shoulder blades to hold on to the elf’s back as he welcomed open thrusts with his legs wrapping around the man. Releasing from the kiss, Biero would cum inside him with a little jolt and take a quick break before continuing to move and thrust again. His lips would suck on the eladrin’s neck and chest while he sunk his teeth to nibble around and leave marks. Elias gasped and panted as he would release on his self while being nibbled and licked over his body.

“Hah~ Hah~ don’t tell me that’s all you got, Dunce. MNNAaah~ Give me a good ol’ slugger, or else this was for no-thing.”

Biero would stop moving and chuckle from the sexual insult, beginning the course as he unfolded the legs and spread them to a V position. He would also move the eladrin’s hands and put them above their head and hold their hands with his right hand as his left stayed on the bed. Once he was comfortable, he began to slam in him gently before it got rough. Elias would yelp in shock by the deep and powerful thrusts and moan while watching the elf smirk and pound away, giving him no way to cover up the noise of the wet slaps and moaning. Their bodies rocked and made the hay rustle as their sweat was cooled by the air of the cold night. With one good slam, Biero would strike a spot inside of Elias that made his toes curl and eyes slightly roll up as his shaft spurted cum between the bodies. The eladrin’s fingers would grip on the elf’s hand and beg to move so he could grip the bed and wall for comfort but it would not be allowed as the elf held his arms down tight. Biero would plunder with great force inside of Elias and cause him to moan into a cry as he began to beg for him to let him grab and hold something else, not caring if they would get caught.

“Aha~ ah fuck! BieRo~ Shit you dumb FUCK! I can’t sto~OP! Let me grab somethi~i~i~iaaaahh fuck. Hah~ Hah~ Hah~ Let me grab the Beeeeheeed uuuuhhhnnn~”

The wood elf felt himself getting close and let go of the hands to slide his arms under the eladrin to grip the shoulders as he thrust harder and faster. Elias would grip the bedding as he felt his body shake from the deep pressured fuck that he was receiving, his legs flinching from every hit inside of him. Biero would pull the man in one grand thrust and hold him deep at the base of his own shaft as his balls would release thick milky seed inside of him. He’d pant with sweat dripping down his hair and body as he watched Elias grip the bed with his might and release a lot himself. The voice stifled as Elias wanted to scream his moan out but keep thing a secret. Biero saw and locked lips again, allowing the man to moan in his mouth to his heart’s content.

“MMMMMMMHHMM-HMM-HMM-HMM-HMMMMMMMM~ MMMMNNNNHHHH! MMMMM-MMMM~”

The climax died down and the men released from their sloppy kiss while looking at each other, not budging as they stayed in position.

“Holy fuck … that was the tops.”

“Not too shabby yourself, Elias. You can’t control your screaming although … must mean you felt good.”

“I am usually fucking; I have never been fucked in a sensational way like that. I am older than you yes, but I can’t compare technique to you in sexual combat.”

“Then get better or get dominated.”

Elias would raise a brow and chuckle at him as he nudged the elf’s forehead with a knuckle.

“Oh I can do that. I’ll knock your hips in and out then back in place. Just give me more time and I will get better.”

“Right Right. Now that we are done, I will go back to the-”

“Done? Who said we were done?”

Biero would raise a brow and look at the eladrin man as he scoffed.

“Hah, I said we were done. We still have to train early in the morning.”

“The stars are still young in the sky, moon hasn’t even reached high peak. We will keep going a little more and make another trip to the bath. I want more of your tricks to use against you. I am annoyed by the fact that your dumb ass got over on me.”

“Who said you are using my techniques against me? This is the last time we will see each other.”

Elias would put his legs down and flip Biero over on his back with the log of a stick still stuffed inside him. He straddled the elf man and looked at him with half lidded eyes as he rubbed up the sweaty semen covered chest.

“This is the last time you think you will see me. Now come on and tangle with me again. I need a good tussle.”

Biero would look at him and chuckle before they got into their shenanigans again, spending more time together in between bodies as the sky pranced into the morning. They were able to take a secretive bath and return to the room by window crawling, resting until the fifth rooster crow. They both woke up and got dressed to return to the alley where it all began. They trained until the morning became alive with the road bustling with the townspeople. The two of them would hold a blade out and stare each other down as no marks were laid on either of them. Elias would huff into a chuckle as he sheathed his own sword and clapped slowly. Biero would look at him sternly before sighing and putting away his own short sword.

“Well well well … look at you now, Biero. You’re an assassin now. You’ve successfully hid in the crowd, your footsteps have been untraceable and your skills in sword play are better. Still could be sharpened more but this will be enough to get you by for a little longer. Now I have one last thing to tell you.”

“Yeah? What is that?”

“Take off your hood.”

“What?”

“Take - off - your - hood.”

The wood elf would grab his hood and look at him angrily. “What the hell! I am not taking it off.”

“You will take it off, now. You have no other choice. Only an idiot can think being an assassin requires being stealthy and keeping your face hidden. Stealth is the key, but being an obvious suspect isn’t.”

“So I am just supposed to show everyone who I am?!”

“You’re supposed to be able to blend to any environment. Wearing that hood makes you a bigger target to remember. Trust that your face isn’t the best thing to remember.”

Biero would growl as he ripped the hood off of his body and toss it to the Eladrin. Elias would look at the hood fall in front of him onto the ground and then fold his arms as he looked at Biero with a stare.

“Good, now strip and give me the rest of your clothes.”

“WHAT?!”

“Give the rest of your clothes now. Keep your swords and other equipments that you need but you won’t need those rags either.”

“Are you insane?! I have no other sets of clothing for this-”

“I know that. Now give it all up now before I cut it off of you. It will be as fast as the air.”

Biero would grunt and strip off his leather jacket and stitched shirt, taking off the pants and shoes next to leave him in his undergarments. Elias looked at him tossing the rest of the clothing on top of the hood and looked at the man in his underwear. He would point to the white cloth and gesture for him to give those up too. “I said the rest, which means all of them.” Biero would sneer at him and take off his underwear with attitude before tossing it in the pile. The eladrin would give him a glance up and down before pointing a finger at the stack of clothing and chanting ‘neiceranit’, setting the clothing ablaze in front of the angered wood elf. Elias stopped looking at the fire and walked around to a barrel to get a sack out from inside of it. He tossed the sack to Biero’s feet and folded his arms as he spoke to him.

“You aren’t a child anymore. Hoods are playful designs for young ones to have fun with. With this new role as an assassin, you must learn to blend with the crowd and not be afraid to be vulnerable to the crowd. Throw yourself into the fire that will not burn you for exposure. Play your part and look like a respective noble of your tribe. Represent yourself while you strike fear in the unknown. Be untraceable to the common eye.”

The elf man would grumble as he got dressed into a ruffled shirt with a royal blue leather vest and black pants with black boots to match. His hair was still loose and hanging down his back as he fixed his clothing with gusto and aggravation. Elias would turn around and walk away to exit the alleyway as he spoke.

“I’ll be heading my way now. Do not fuck up and forget to message us next time. The next time you forget to message the guild, they won’t be sending me. And they definitely will not let you take another journey again. I don’t have to spell it out for you.”

“How will I get in contact?”

“You know we are always watching. Be creative.”

With that, the Eladrin walked into the crowd of people and disappeared by the first person that crossed behind him. Biero grunted and fixed his equipment before walking into the crowd and heading back to the inn to see if he would find his other team members to engage in the new quest from the Town Master.

_ The End …? _

**Author's Note:**

> Wicked!!! The series is coming to a close with Chapter 3 underway! I hope you have enjoyed the ride as it will be ending soon. All smiles and love Sweet Peeps!!! :D


End file.
